


Feathers In The Pages

by disclosedthoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Louis, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclosedthoughts/pseuds/disclosedthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 16 years of the unexplainable break-up between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, a teenage girl shows up at Harry's door step, who happens to be his long lost daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Or an AU where Harry owns and lives over a bar, Louis is a radio host, Zayn falls in love too fast, Liam is wise, and Niall doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the show Life Unexpected so you may find some similarities! I hope you all like x.

The rain is pouring lightly outside, unlike the last few days.

Of course, rain is the only thing London has ever known. It would be unusual if it wasn’t pouring out, Harry’s gotten used to it. He's used to the rich smell of humidity and wet ground, used to the cold weather, the kind that makes the tip of his nose freeze. Harry loves it as an excuse to wear warm, fuzzy scarves and have hot chocolate under a heater.

There’s something about the rain that subdues his days. His life is not hectic nor difficult but it’s always nice to have a calm and soothing atmosphere around him, especially when he’s living with Niall and Zayn. Living with them is as  entertaining as it can be, but it can also be a handful all at once. Especially with a certain Niall Horan who seems to think of Harry as the maid of the flat. 

For instance, when Niall gets a cold for the lack of warm clothing when he goes out, Harry’s always forced to be his personal nurse, heating up some chicken broth and even going out of his way and buying cold medicine. But Niall always makes sure to give thanks and a wet kiss, so it’s not completely dreadful.

And right now, that’s exactly what he’s doing. Serving some chicken soup for a mucus-filled Niall.

Harry approaches Niall’s bed carefully with a bowl of hot soup in both hands. He watches the way the soup sloshes around the edges with each step he takes as he tries not to spill it. Once he reaches Niall, he hands it to him with care, before throwing his hands up in the air in triumph.

“Ha! I didn’t spill it this time!” He yells proudly, grinning widely.

“Yeah that’s because last time you were practically skipping with it,” Zayn says, keeping his eyes on the book situated over his lap. “You might be 32 but you have the mind of a 3 year old.” Zayn looks up, unimpressed.

“Heeey. Being boring like you isn’t the way of life. It’s about having fun and _being_ fun.” Harry pouts, walking back over to the stove.

“Thanks for the soup mate,” Niall says gracefully before taking a spoonful into his mouth. Harry hums in return.

“I’m not boring,” Zayn continues, setting his book down on the coffee table. “It’s called licing simple. Being zen. You should try it sometime.” He finally smiles as he pulls up from the couch and makes his way towards the bathroom.

Harry sighs defeated. In his years of knowing Zayn, he’s never really comprehended how he managed to become close friends with someone so different.

“I’m gonna go downstairs, I need a drink,” Harry says to the air.

“Don't drink too much mate, it's only three in the afternoon,” Niall warns, coughing quietly through words.

Harry runs a hands across his face. “I won't.” As he walks down the stairs, he hears a faint but persistent buzzing at the door.

He walks over to the front door and opens it only to reveal a young, brown-haired girl with achingly familiar eyes. His eyes widen in confusion.

“Hi.” Harry grins as the girl scans him over skeptically. “The bar doesn’t open till 8. And uh, don't look old enough to drink anyway.”

The girl drops her dim look and laughs softly, deep dimples forming on each side of her pale face.

“Good eye.” She says, pointing a thin finger at Harry. His grin widens as he leans against the doorframe.

“I’m _almost_ sixteen." The girl emphasizes. "But as it is, I’m not here for your bar. I’m actually looking for someone.” She sounds hesitant, fiddling with a paper in her hand.

“I can help you with that, may I ask who it is you’re looking for?”

“I’m looking for-” she looks down at her paper “-for a Harry Styles?”

Harry smiles before giving her a small salute. “That would be me, how may I be of service to you?”

The girl cocks an eyebrow and snorts. “No way.  _You’re_ Harry? You live in a bar.” She says pointedly.

“Actually, I live over a bar.” Harry corrects, frowning slightly. “What is it that you need?”

“My name is Cassandra… Cassie actually, that's what I go by.” Its easy for Harry to notice that she’s nervous, but he can’t imagine what a teen looking for him would be nervous about. So he pokes.

“Well Cassie, you seem a little too nervous for someone who’s just looking for me.” Harry lets a breathless laugh, but Cassie remains unsettled.

She fiddles with her fingers with her lips pressed in a thin line, looking away.

“Hey, you alright?" Harry carefully reaches out to place a hand over her arm. Cassie's breath hitches before looking up, piercing blue eyes filled with fear.

"I'm not sure how to say this but-"

"What is it?" The anxiety seems to be contagious Harry feels as he begins to grow curious about this girl.

There's a moment where they're just looking at each other, Cassie’s breaths slowing down as she pulls away from Harry’s touch. 

In one quick brush, Cassie clears her through before saying “I’m your daughter.” 

And okay. That is absolutely _not_ what Harry had ever expected to hear from her.

He takes a minure to capture her words, replaying them over and over in his head. He’s _sure_ he heard correctly. Cassie’sll voice was audible and clear.

But this is impossible because Harry Styles has never gotten anyone pregnant. Or at least from what he’s aware of…

He shakes away from his thoughts as he laughs breathlessly and pulls away from the door. He takes a look around in hopes of finding a hidden camera of some sort. This could is some kind of sick joke someone’s playing on him.

“Who put you up to this?” Harry finds himself asking after a couple seconds of silence. A twist of guilt hits his gut when he sees the way Cassie frowns disappointingly.

“I see, so you think this is a joke?” She crosses her arms, looking slightly offended.

“I-no. No. I’m sorry.” He rushes quickly. “Maybe that was a little cruel? This is just… are you really m-my daughter?” He stutters, voice sounding so small.

"Positive." She nods, a soft grin appearing.

“Okay.” Harry tries to take a deep breath, ignoring the tightness in his chest. “Okay, um. Come in.” He offers, stepping out of the way as he motions her inside. She steps in slowly, almost carefully.

They pass the bar over to the other end, walking up the stairs. Once they reach the living room, Niall and Zayn are discussing loudly about some TV show Harry doesn’t watch.

Harry sighs, rubbing his hands over his temples to relieve the bit of annoyance forming inside of him.

“Lads.” He says loudly, startling both of them. They both stop instantly and look directly at Cassie, confusion written over their faces.

Zayn is the first one to speak, walking over to Cassie and offering her a hand to shake.

“I’m Zayn.” He introduces, looking over at Harry in hopes of an explanation.

“Cassie.” She smiles.

Niall coughs excruciatingly loud before introducing himself. “I’m Niall.” He waves at her. She waves back in return.

“So Harry.” Zayn begins. “I think you have something to explain.” Zayn says, something in his tone is very suggestive along with the faint smirk.

Harry takes a deep breath, looking over at Cassie.

“We need to talk. All of us.” Harry states.

 

They’re all sitting in the living room, Harry, Niall, and Zayn on one couch with Cassie sitting over the coffee table in the center. If the circumstances were different, Harry would’ve scolded at Cassie for sitting over the coffee table but unfortunately, the circumstances _aren’t_ different and now he has to deal with a teenager claiming to be his daughter. Harry wants to curl up in a ball and hide forever.

The room is eerily silent and the tension is noticeably heavy between them. It’s almost suffocating. He looks at Cassie expectantly, hoping she would be the one to start but she makes no attempt to speak. She actually appears as nervous as Harry.

He sighs, considering that he should be the one to take the first step in this conversation.

“So guys… Cassie here… she’s my uh.” He takes a deep breath, feeling the constant tightness in his chest. I can do this, he tells himself. He looks at both Niall and Zayn, before saying “Cassie is my daughter.” The words feel so foreign in his mouth, so unfamiliar and odd.  

And well, their reactions are priceless.

Zayn looks like he’s stuck between shocked and confused, mouth gaped widely. Niall on the other hand begins to laugh loudly, throwing his head back in amusement.

“You two are fucking with me.” Zayn says after a moment, almost inaudible over Niall’s ongoing laughter. Of fucking course. What else would Harry have expected from his best mates?

To be fair, Harry is quite a horrible liar. He can never get away with anything and the boys know this. But this isn’t a lie. It's far from it.

He stands up abruptly, looking down at all both of them. “Niall for the love of God stop laughing. And Zayn. I swear this isn’t a joke.”

Niall stops, before looking at Harry wide-eyed. “This isn’t some kind of lame prank you’re pulling on us?” He asks, feeling contrite for laughing. Harry shakes his head silently.

Zayn examines Cassie for a moment and Harry notices a small hint of a smile growing on Zayn’s expression.

“I mean, she does have your hair.” Zayn says suddenly, sounding much more convinced. Niall tilts his head to the side, observing her features.

“Actually, yeah! Those dimples too.” Niall adds, causing Cassie to grin.

Harry glances at her, and there’s something inside of Harry, something telling him that this isn’t as bad as it appears to be.

“Well Harry.” Zayn sounds amused. He crosses his legs and leans back against the couch. “Who was the unlucky woman you knocked up with your magical sperm?” He muses. Harry rolls his eyes, looking back at all the women he’s slept with.

There are only 3 girls Harry’s ever slept with. And that was drastically less than 16 years ago. So it couldn’t possibly be them.

There’s only one possibility, and the possibility causes a swell of anxiety in him. It’s not even a possibility, it’s a sealed fact.

The person Harry knocked up was no other than Louis Tomlinson, his first and only love.

The realization hits him hard like a train. It’s a bone crushing feeling that washes over him. Everything feels so heavy and his legs start giving up on him, wobbling harshly.

Zayn and Niall take notice, both standing up abruptly to grab Harry’s arm.

Harry feels like he’s about to die.

His whole life has been a life, or at least it’s been a lie for 16 years.

Zayn and Niall slowly bring Harry down to sit on the couch as Harry continues to struggle with this whole information. He can’t believe Louis never told him about his pregnancy.

He got Louis pregnant and somehow Louis kept this whole thing a secret, not only from him but from everyone in their circle of friends. Harry distinctly remembers the day Louis had told him that he was able to get pregnant, that he was a carrier. Louis made him promise with his life that he would keep that a secret, and Harry swore he would. They were careful when they had sex; Harry would always use a condom. Except, when Louis started taking pills Harry thought it wasn’t really necessary to use a condom anymore, trusting the birth control pills more than he should have. Maybe that’s where they messed up.

Their whole relationship had been smooth sailing with occasional fights that didn’t last longer than 5 minutes. They were the definition of a perfect relationship. Harry always soaked Louis with love and vice versa. They exchanged 'I love you's' every minute of the day, it was sickening if you'd ask Zayn. They were basically attached to the hip, it was almost impossible to be apart from each other. It wasn’t until their third year anniversary when Louis started becoming distant and cold, which Harry assumes is when he knocked him up. Louis suddenly stopped spending so much time around Harry, claiming he needed to focus on school and join extra-curricular activities. Harry let it slide, believing that Louis had a point.

But it only worsened.

Louis stopped returning the 'I love you's', just simply giving Harry a sheepish smile in return. Louis even refused to let Harry see him naked, something he'd done a million times before. Harry didn't mind it at all, he knew his boundaries but it still worried him. He knew something wasn't right, but he had no way of finding the answer to the many questions flowing in his head.

One night, Harry had gone to Louis’ home over winter break and when Jay, Louis’ mum, answered the door she looked surprised and slightly antagonized. She called Louis over instead of inviting Harry inside, and that’s when Harry knew something bad was bound to happen.

When Louis came down he had dark circles and red, puffy eyes like he’d been crying. He hated seeing Louis so broken and vulnerable because that's everything Louis isn't. 

“Have you been crying?” Harry had asked, reaching out to grab Louis’ hand but he flinched at the movement.

“Harry, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Louis had said, and the words echoed in his head painfully. Harry watched the way Louis cried through his words, silent tears. He knew Louis enough to know he didn’t mean them, but there was determination in his voice. “This isn’t working out. I’m so sorry.”

And with those last words, Louis had shut the door in his face. No reason, no explanation. That’s what hurt Harry the most, the fact that it seemed so easy for Louis to just end it all without talking about it first. Louis never gave Harry a motive, a reason why he left him. But maybe now the reason was standing right before Harry.

“I got Louis pregnant.” Harry croaks out. Cassie takes a seat beside him with a sad but comforting smile on her face that reminds Harry so much of Louis’, it’s nauseating.

“I didn’t know Louis was a carrier.” Niall states, voice too loud for Harry’s ears.

“Holy shit. Harry, why didn’t you tell us?” Zayn sounds betrayed, hurt even.

“I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone but, he never told me about getting him pregnant.” He motions towards Cassie, who has a soft expression on her face. Harry’s grateful that Cassie is cooperating with Harry’s emotions.

“What brings you here now anyway Cassie?” Zayn asks, watching the way she snaps out of her daze.

“Right. You see, I’ve been moved from different foster homes too many times. So my plan to deal with that was to get emancipated after I turn sixteen which is in two days. I just need my parents’ signatures.” She motions the paper in the air.

“Oh, I can sign that for you. No problem.” Harry smiles, getting up from the couch to grab a pen from the desk. He takes the paper from Cassie, signing beside the x on the bottom of the paper. Something about this doesn’t feel right, Harry thinks. Like there's an alternative for this. It’s a gut feeling that’s screaming at him internally.

“Now, I just need my other dad's signature." She says, pursing her lips. She looks at Harry, expression hard to read.

“What?” Harry asks blankly.

“I was wondering if you knew where I could find him.” Right, of course. Cassie doesn't know who her other dad is and it's Harry's job to help her.

And also because seeing Louis is _exactly_ what he needs after finding out he’s been having a daughter all these years. Great. Life is practically laughing at Harry right now.

“I do.” Niall blurts out, taking out his phone from his back pocket. Then he stops his movements, looking up at Harry for assurance. “Are you okay with this?” He asks Harry, who just nods hesitantly. 

Niall calls someone, an old friend Harry guesses, before he answers. “Hey mate! No, not today. I was just calling because a situation came up and I was wondering if you knew where I could find Louis.” There’s a brief pause and the faint sound of a man on the other line. “That’s great! Yeah, alright. Thanks lad. I’ll invite ya over for drinks sometime next week. No prob. Talk to you soon!” Then he hangs up.

Harry’s heart is beating hard against his chest as he watches Niall fumble with his phone. “What happened?” He asks, voice eager.

“He said he was gonna text me Louis’ number, so whenever you guys are ready...” Niall looks between the two, before coughing roughly. “Damn cold, I’m gonna go take some medicine." 

Niall excuses himself, paying no mind to Harry’s state.

“Hey, you alright mate?” Zayn scoots closer to him, resting a hand over his shoulder.

“I don’t think I can see him Z. It’s been so long and I-” his voice gives up on him, and he suddenly feels an unfamiliar warmth on his left side. It’s Cassie, who’s laying her head against Harry’s shoulder.

“I see this has been harder for you than I thought.” She comments. She pulls back, putting a small hand against Harry’s cheek to face her. “I know you probably won't take my words into consideration but I can promise you this will all be okay.” Harry can’t help but smile down at her, feeling solace with her words.

“You’re just like Louis, always so optimistic through bad situations." He lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I think you and him share the same personality.” Harry tells her fondly, causing Cassie to beam brightly.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” He says with warmth in his voice.

She giggles before resting her head against Harry’s shoulder again. “If you’d like, we don’t have call him today. We can call him whenever you’re ready.” She offers.

Harry sighs, wondering when the hell he’ll ever feel ready. “We can call later. I think… I think I’ll be stable enough by then.”

She hums in response, standing up and biting her lip.

“Mind if I use the bathroom?”

“Oh sure, go ahead. It’ll be on your left.” He motions her towards the door as she rushes over. Once he sees that she’s gone, he groans and leans against the couch.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Harry whispers, staring up at the ceiling.

“What do you _want_ to do?” Zayn asks, voice filled with concern.

Harry hadn’t really thought about what he wanted to do. Maybe he wants to get to know his daughter more. After all, she is _his_ daughter and having her in his life isn't such a bad idea. She deserves to have a father, she truly does.

Harry doesn’t blame Louis for that though. Maybe Louis had his reasons for what he did. Louis probably felt he wasn’t ready for it all, only being 15. Or perhaps he just didn’t love Harry anymore and that child was a constant reminder of it. Whatever the reason was, Harry wants an answer. He wants to see Louis.

“I want to see him. But I don’t know if that’s a great idea.” Harry mumbles.

Zayn rubs a comforting hand over Harry’s shoulder, lips pressed in a thin line. He looks like he's about to say something but then Cassie emerges from the bathroom, taking a seat beside Harry.

“We should go out.” Harry says sniffling. “To eat.” He clarifies.

“I like that idea.” Cassie smiles. Zayn nods in response smiling along.

“What do you guys want to eat?” Niall asks as he walks into the living room.

“Burgers.” Both Cassie and Harry say at the same time. They look at each other in shock before high fiving loudly.

They all laugh and the anxiety is long gone.

 

&

 

“Thank you London for taking some time of your miserable lives to listen to our ranting.” Louis says into the mic, grinning at Ethan from across the table.

“ _Our_ ranting? I think we all know that the one who loves to complain about everything here is you Louis.” Ethan teases, a smirk appearing on his face. Louis reaches to smack him on the arm softly.

"Ouch-"

“That’s it folks! Thanks for tuning in with us here on 89.7 with Ethan and I. Make sure to tune with us tomorrow as well.” Louis dismisses before the green light turns off signaling that they’re off air.

Ethan looks at a very offended Louis, smiling at him fondly.

“Come here.” Ethan pleas quietly. It's a useless plea because Louis is absolutely stubborn. Louis shakes his head, crossing his arms. A smile threatens to cross his face but he bites his bottom lip to hide it.

Ethan gets up from his seat instead, attacking Louis with kisses and pulling him up from his seat.

“I love you and your complaining. You know that yeah?” Ethan whispers, leaving a light kiss on Louis’ lips.

“I know you do.” Louis says, kissing him back. Ethan grins, grabbing the car keys on the table.

Their boss, Megan, walks in with a pleasant smile. Louis groans under his breath, he's never been too fond of Megan. 

Louis has many reasons for that but his main reason is because she's the one that suggested Louis and Ethan to hide their relationship and pretend they're nothing but platonic friends. It's not hard for them of course, but it can be stressful. Either way, Louis has to put up with Megan everyday since he can't risk to lose his job. Being a radio host has been the best opportunity he's ever been granted and he isn't willing to throw it all away.

“You guys did well today. I hope you bring the same energy tomorrow.” She tells them both.

Louis rolls his eyes subtly, grabbing his coat from the chair. “Thanks Megan, always a pleasure to hear from you.” He says in a sarcastic tone.

Ethan catches on, grabbing Louis’ wrist and guiding them out the door before Louis blows up.

 

Once they get home, or what they consider home for now at least, Louis lets out a frustrated sigh. Moving has never been his favorite thing in the world.

“God, we still have all this shit to unpack. This is why I hate moving.” Louis complains, taking out stacks of magazines out of a box.

“But you see, we’re moving in together. It’s not _all_ that bad.” Ethan wraps an arm around the dip of Louis’ waist, kissing his temple.

"Go away. Help me instead of being all lovey-dovey.” Louis smiles through his words, failing at sounding annoyed.

Ethan pulls away, and then he’s getting on one knee and Louis forgets how to breathe.

“What are you doing?” Louis rushes.

Ethan takes out a small velvety black box from his pocket, raising it towards Louis. He opens it, revealing a silver diamond ring.

_"Ethan."_

“Louis, I know this is probably not what you had in mind but… I couldn’t help myself. I love you. I love you with all my heart and I’d do anything for you. I love everything about you, your snarky comments, the fact that you don’t like anyone touching your hair, and that you hate getting your hopes up because you feel like you’re going to be let down. In these past two years of our relationship, I’ve tried my hardest to never let you down. And I promise that I’ll continue to do that if you let me.” Louis’ eyes begin to water as he shakes slightly. 

“Ethan…”

“Louis, will you marry me?” Ethan smiles widely, feeling so confident in his words.

“God, I hate you so much right now.” Louis says through tears, laughing breathlessly. He takes one of the magazines and smacks Ethan in the arm with it.

“Hey, what was that for?” He laughs out.

“You can’t just… you can’t just do this Ethan! You can’t just propose to me as I’m trying to unpack all these fucking boxes.” He motions to the unmade room. He's not angry, just overwhelmed.

Ethan gets up, taking Louis’ hand with his own. “You’re crazy.” He whispers.

“And so are you.” They rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“Maybe that’s another reason why you should marry me.” Ethan smiles.

Louis pulls back, looking at Ethan in the eyes. “Okay. Yes. I want to marry you.” He tells him, slotting his lips against Ethan's. It's a short kiss, but sweet.

Ethan breathes out in relief, grabbing the ring and taking Louis’ hand.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Louis beams, watching the way the ring slips in his finger so easily.

“Me either. I thought you were going to throw me out the window.” Ethan jokes.

“Oi! I still can.” Louis teases as he bites his bottom lip.

The phone rings abruptly, going straight to voicemail. The voice of a male rings out in the room loudly.

 _“Hey Louis, it’s me. Harry Styles. I’m not sure if you-“_ Louis rushes quickly to the phone, picking up.

“What?” He breathes out shakily. He hasn't spoken to Harry since he broke up with him. He wasn't even sure if Harry had still remembered him. But if Louis was honest, their past together is something he'd never forget. 

_“Oh hi. I didn’t think you would pick up.”_

“What do you want?” Louis rushes out quickly, ignoring the thumping in his chest.

“ _You see, when we dated we kinda had unprotected sex and-"_ Louis hangs up the phone.

“Who was that?” Ethan comes from behind, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

“No one important.” Louis whispers, not sure if his statement is actually correct.

“Well in that case. Let’s continue unpacking so we can get some rest later.” Ethan kisses his shoulder blade and Louis lets out a soft sigh.

 

That night even when Ethan is fucking him into the mattress, Louis' mind trails off to Harry. He vaguely wonders what Harry might've wanted, why he called. 

Once Louis comes with a choked moan and his _fiancé's_ name on his lips, he tries to shut down his restless brain. But all his mind seems to think about is _Harry._

That's the first time in 16 years where Louis finds himself unable to sleep again. 

 

&

 

“I still can't believe he hung up.” Harry says, staring down at his phone for the umpteenth time today.

“Well mate, _‘we kinda had unprotected sex’_ isn’t always a great way to start.” Niall says stifling a yawn.

“He didn’t even let me finish.” Harry defends.

“Who is Louis anyway? Besides you know… my birth father.” Cassie asks.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of him before. _Louis and Ethan from 89.7!”_ Harry waves his hands in the air dramatically.

“You mean the radio show host? _He’s_ my dad?” She says, slamming her hands on the table excitedly.

“Yeah he-”

“Oh my god! I love him and Ethan so much! I listen to their show every morning.” She beams.

Harry smiles softly at her. “You’ll love him even more when you meet him.” He says.

“Did he sound angry when you called?” Zayn asks.

Harry shrugs, not particularly knowing the correct answer. “I mean, he sounded like… I don’t know, panicked? Like he wasn’t expecting the call.”

“No shit. Of course he wasn’t expecting the call.” Zayn rolls his eyes earning a soft snort from Cassie.

“We should go see him tomorrow. I think it’s best if we do this soon.” Harry says, taking a deep sigh. Cassie nods in agreement.

She stands up from her chair, looking nervously at Harry. 

"It's pretty late already, I think I should go home." She says, grabbing her coat. She mumbles something under her breath that Harry doesn't catch.

Niall and Zayn look at Harry curiously, and Harry knows what they're thinking.

"You can stay here at least for the night? I don't mind. We need to go see Louis tomorrow anyway." Harry offers. She looks down at her phone, before nodding.

"Okay, yeah. I'd like that. Thank you." She smiles.

"No problem. You can sleep in my bed. Just make sure to let your er, _caretaker_ or whoever that you're here with me." Harry stumbles through his words, trying to avoid the words 'foster parents' and successfully doing so.

"Yeah Harry. I'll make sure to let my _caretaker_ know." She teases him.

Harry pouts at her, leading her into Harry's room. 

"So this is my bed. You can um, I don't know if you wanted to borrow any clothes? You can borrow some of Zayn's clothes if you'd like. I'm sure they'll fit." Harry smiles at her.

She accepts the offer hesitantly, seeing as this is all new and alien to her. 

When Harry comes back with a marvel t-shirt and black sweats, Cassie is absolutely knackered.

She falls asleep comfortingly in Harry's bed, her _dad's_ bed. It's strange to think since she hasn't had a real father figure ever but Harry is nice. He's genuine and caring and somewhat like Cassie.

She thinks she might've made the right choice in finding him.

 

Tomorrow rises faster than Harry thought, finding himself with Cassie outside of the radio building where Louis works.

He feels an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same one he used to get when he did something bad and his mum wanted to 'talk' to him.

He looks at Cassie, holding the phone in his hand. “Who’s gonna call?”

Cassie rolls her eyes fondly. “That should be you.”

Harry’s determined. He can do this.

 

&

 

“And we are back on 98.7 with Louis and Ethan! Hopefully all of you got a good night’s sleep.” Ethan says into the mic, smirking filthily at Louis. “I know I did.” He winks.

“Oh god Ethan, I don’t think the world wants to know about your probably _awful_ sex life.” Louis says, holding back a laugh.

“But you know what the world _does_ want to know?" There's a brief moment of silence. "High school nicknames.” Ethan says dramatically low.

Louis groans. “Don’t even remind me. I hated high school."

Louis' high school life wasn't _exactly_ bad. There was just a certain period where he had to make a huge decision, believing it was the right one. He never meant to get pregnant, let alone keep the secret from the one person who seemed to care at the time. In fact, the only one who knew was his mum, of course. He never got around to telling Ethan either, considering it was the past and it should be kept that way.

“What was your nickname?” Ethan asks Louis.

“Do you really want to know?”

“I want to know.” 

“It was…” He takes a dramatic pause, closing his eyes tightly. “Tommo.”

“Tommo? Clever.” Ethan says.

“What was yours then?” Louis smirks, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t have one believe it or not. But, I would love to hear all of your high school nicknames so give us a call!” Ethan tells the audience.

“Oh! We have a caller on the line. Jessica, was your nickname love?” Louis asks.

“ _My nickname was seal because I had a horrible laugh.”_ The caller, Jessica, says.

“Aw, I’m sure your laugh isn’t horrible but thanks for sharing that with us! Next caller on the line, what was your high school nick name?”

_“Louis…”_

“Oh. Well how original.” Louis says, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion

“ _No Louis, it’s Harry from high school-“_

“Okay! You can cut the call now!” Louis says loudly to the radio manager, standing up from his chair abruptly.

“Wait wait wait… you knew Louis in high school?” Ethan asks with a shit-eating grin that Louis would gladly like to smack right off his face.

“Now tell us… how was Louis in high school? Was he one of those nerds who always did their homework? Or was he that type to party hard and ditch classes all the time?” Ethan teases. Louis takes a deep breath, feeling oddly nervous.

 _“Um...”_ is all Harry can respond. 

“Wait! I got a great one! Was he one of those that accidentally got knocked up at 15?” Louis’ heart stops beating, feeling like his whole world has collapsed before him. Ethan is joking, of course he’s joking. But it doesn’t stop Louis from losing his nerve because Ethan is right.

And then Harry only makes it worse.

 _“I think that one might be more accurate than the others.”_ Harry says lowly.

Ethan stops smiling then, looking at Louis scandalized. “What?”

Louis is absolutely _done_ now.

“Why are you doing this Harry? What do you want from me?” Louis nearly screams into the mic.

_“I’m outside of the building. Please, I need to talk to you.”_

Louis takes off his headphones, storming out the door quickly ignoring Megan's pleas. He's fuming with anger and feeling more or less like punching something, or _someone_. He makes it outside, looking around for Harry. 

He spots him almost instantly, feeling an odd twist in his stomach at the sight. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Louis yells, shoving Harry back. It should be weird to touch him, but Louis is too concentrated in scolding at Harry to care. "What can _possibly_ be so important to you that you had to call me through a radio station to let the whole world know you need to talk to me?”

Harry swallows. _Louis is still so beautiful_ , he thinks.

He steps away as Cassie gets out of the car.

Louis watches the girl get out of the car, feeling absolutely puzzled. Harry smiles though, ignoring the fact that Louis wants to murder him.

“This is Cassandra, Cassie actually because that’s what she goes by.” Harry jokes, smiling at Cassie.

Louis continues to look between them blankly.

"This is our daughter Louis. The one you never told me about.” Harry clarifies.

Louis’ breath visibly hitches, staring at Cassie in disbelief.

“Hi.” She chirps, smiling at Louis warmly.

Louis feels tears forming in his eyes as he tries to speak. "H-hi Cassie." He croaks out shakily. Without thinking, he walks over to her then suddenly pulls her in for a warm embrace.

Cassie lets out a small laugh of relief, holding onto Louis tightly. "Hi." She says again, burring her face in the crook of Louis' neck. Harry smiles at both of them, there's something so _right_ about it all.

When Louis pulls back, he scans her worryingly. "Are you alright? Is everything okay with you?" He asks genuinely.

She nods, coughing awkwardly before handing out the paper to Louis.

"I just need you to sign this. I plan on getting emancipated after tomorrow." She explains. Louis nods, taking the paper and pen from her hands.

"From your parents?" He asks.

"No." Harry states. "From foster care. She was never adopted."

Louis takes a step back. "W-what? But the social worker told me, _promised_ me they were going to find a home for you-" 

"It's a long and boring story. I'm sure you don't have time to hear it all and besides, it doesn't matter anymore." Cassie smiles. Louis remains unconvinced. He hands the paper back to her, taking a deep breath.

"Do you need anything?" Louis asks her. For some reason, maybe  _mother's instincts_ , Louis feels the need to protect her. He has no idea how Cassie's life has been and now that she's here with him, he wants to help in any way possible.

"Actually, I do need someone to drive me to the office to turn this paper in." She smiles sheepishly.

"I can take you." Louis and Harry say at once. They both frown at each other.

"I can take you, seriously." Louis offers again eagerly.

"Don't you have a radio show to finish?" Harry points out.

Right. A radio show. It can wait.

"Uh, Ethan is in there. He'll take care of it." Louis says.

Cassie takes the offer, looking over at Harry apologetically.

"Well Cassie, if you ever want to get another burger, you know where to find me." Harry tells her. She smiles at him then brings him in for a hug.

After the hug she gets into Louis' car, making their way to the office.

The drive to the office is quiet, but not awkward. Louis has so many questions to ask her, like how school is going, how her life has been, etc. But there's one question that has been nagging in the back of his head.

"Why were you never adopted?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

Cassie sighs, looking down at her feet. "I developed a heart problem that required surgeries." She confesses. "Lots of them." She adds with a breathless laugh.

"By the time the doctors decided that I was okay, I was three years old. People wanted a baby, not a toddler." She says sadly.

Louis wants to scream and cry and just hug Cassie and tell her how much he's sorry for abandoning her. But he knows that won't fix everything.

"I'm sorry." Louis says slowly. "Cassie, you have to understand. When I had you I was only 15, I was your age. I didn't know what to do and I was so confused and my mum she-" He pauses, going back into his painful memories that he's stored deeply inside of him. "She thought it was a good idea to put you up for adoption. And they told me that you were going to have a great family who knew what they were doing and actually _wanted_ a baby." Louis confesses.

Cassie nods. "Can I ask you something?"

Louis looks at her then. "Yeah, anything." He smiles.

"Did you ever consider keeping me?" She asks in an almost whisper.

Her question echoes in Louis' brain he didn't even notice he crossed a red light until Cassie yelled at him. The car that almost crashed into them honks at them loudly, snapping Louis out of his daze.

"No." Louis croaks out, throat tight.

She doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride to the office.

 

After Louis drops her off, making sure to get her number incase of anything else and giving Cassie his address, he drives back to the radio station building. He finds Megan, who is slightly irritated at Louis for his odd behavior earlier but Louis takes his time to explain to her what happened. By the time he gets home it's dark outside, and his body is being overtaken by fatigue. He finds Ethan in the living room with a disappointed look on his face and Louis feels instantly tens times worse.

Louis sighs, sitting over by the couch. "Look, if you don't want to marry me because of this I completely understand."

Ethan rushes to Louis' side, holding him close against his chest.

"Don't say that okay? I want to marry you. Of course I do. It's just that, a daughter? Really?" He staggers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that. I didn't think she was going to find me, ever." Louis frowns.

"Is it bad that she did?" Ethan asks, caressingly Louis' face softly.

"No but... I kind of felt something? Is that strange?" Ethan snorts in response.

"Of course not, she's your daughter." Ethan assures him, kissing his forehead lightly.

"God, I think I might've fallen in love with her Ethan. I don't think I like the idea of her getting emancipated." Louis confesses. In the short amount of time he spent with her, he felt an automatic attachment to her, the same way he felt when he first saw her. She was just so tiny then, so oblivious to the reality of life. It did hurt Louis to give her up, it hurt a lot. He carried for 9 months, he created her. Giving her up was the second most hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life, breaking up with Harry being the first.

Seeing Harry after 16 years was something Louis hadn't completely reacted to, being so caught up with his daughter. He instantly regrets shoving Harry, it was absolutely uncalled for. But Harry, he's still so fucking perfect Louis thinks. He doesn't look as cherubic anymore, with a much sharper jawline. His hair isn't as curly, but it's _so_ long. He's also really fucking tall Louis noticed. He wonders how Harry's life has been, if he has someone new or if he possibly even has children of his own. There's a faint twist in his stomach at the thought of Harry being with someone else but he quickly brushes it off with the sudden knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Louis says pulling away from Ethan.

It's Cassie, looking so young and vulnerable. She resembles Harry a lot, but she's got Louis' eyes and smile. She has long, brown curls just like Harry had when he was her age. It's amazing what genetics can do.

"Hey, come in." Louis invites her in, worry coiling inside of him. "Is anything wrong?" He asks her.

"The thing is..." She bites her lip. "I kind of told my current foster parent to fuck off before I left her house yesterday morning?" She smiles sheepishly.

Ethan snorts, leaning against the wall. "Geez, I wonder who she got _that_ attitude from." He shoots a look over at Louis.

Louis sticks his tongue out at Ethan, before going back to Cassie. "You can stay here. I have an extra guest room actually. Sorry about the mess, the place isn't really done." He motions to the boxes scattered over the living room.

Cassie looks over at Ethan wide-eyed, and Louis understands her confusion.

"Oh, right. Cassie this is Ethan. Ethan this is Cassie... my daughter." He says, watching Ethan and Cassie exchange a hand shake. "Ethan, he's my fiancé." Louis adds.

Cassie beams at that, jumping slightly in excitement. "You guys are getting married? I didn't even know you two were together." She says.

"Yeah." Louis breathes out, watching Cassie fondly. "Anyway, let's get you settled in yeah?"

She takes a shower, changes into her clothes she brought in her bag and falls asleep instantly.

That night she dreams of a having a family, a real one.

 

&

 

When Cassie wakes up, it's eerily quiet. She looks at the time, it's 10:42. She slips out of bed slowly, padding over downstairs to find the living room filled with balloons and people.

Zayn, Niall, Harry, Louis, and Ethan all yell 'surprise' at once, earning a huge smile from Cassie.

"Happy birthday love." Louis tells her, opening his arms for a hug. She runs into his arms, hugging him with all her might.

"Thank you so much Lou. It means a lot." She says, twinkly-eyed.

She turns over to Harry who has a wrapped box in one hand and is currently wearing a ridiculous party hat. She instantly assumes the party hats were Niall's idea.

"Happy Birthday Cassie." He tells her, wrapping her in a warm embrace. He hands her the box, smiling widely. "You're old now. I think I can see a grey hair there." He points at her head.

"I'm not old." She wines, pouting like a child.

"She does that thing you do all the time." Louis says from behind. Harry smiles at the ground, feeling his cheeks hot. Louis smiles back at him, and for the first time in a long time everything feels right between them.

"Cake!" Niall yells suddenly as Ethan places a round vanilla cake covered in fruit over the table.

They all surround themselves around the table, chanting 'Happy Birthday' to Cassie.

Zayn takes out a box of candles, carefully placing 16 over the cake. He takes out the lighter, lightning them all up.

"Blow 'em out." Zayn tells her from across the table.

Louis catches Harry looking at him, staring at him with such fond that always made Louis melt inside. If Louis was honest, some part of him missed Harry but never acknowledged it. There's also something hanging loose between them, something Louis isn't ready to deal with. He looks away quickly, looking over at Cassie by his side.

"What are you going to wish for?" Louis asks her quietly.

She looks around at all of them, beaming. Then she settles in for it.

"I think my wish might've already came true." She says before blowing out the candles.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks for coming to my hearing.” Cassie tells Harry, smiling up at him in gratitude. She initially had asked Harry to drive her there, but then he offered to stay with her as well and Cassie isn't one to deny company.

“No problem kid." Harry says firmly. "I want you to know that if something doesn’t go right, I’ll be here to back you up one-hundred percent.” He assures her. She nods in understanding, giving Harry a short hug before entering the court. There's a couple random people inside, not fully vacant. They both make their way inside, taking their seats.

Harry looks over to the door and sees Louis approaching quickly behind him, looking rushed.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asks him in confusion. He wasn’t really expecting to see Louis here, but he isn’t surprised to see him here either.

“I can say the same thing to you.” Louis says, voice breathless. Harry stays quite, looking over to the judge.

Louis looks down at his feet, clearing his throat. “I want to thank you. You know, for yesterday.” He tells Harry.

Harry turns to glance at Louis who’s wearing a small smile, not quite reaching his eyes enough to form crinkles.

“Well, it was Cassie’s birthday. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss that.” Harry says brightly.

“She really loved that bracelet you got her. She hasn’t stopped bragging about it since she put it on.” Louis chuckles, fond in his voice.

Harry is about to say something in response until the judge starts speaking. He glances over at Cassie who’s looking slightly apprehensive. He doesn’t blame her, if Harry was in her shoes he’d feel the same way. This is a big step in her life. If she gets emancipated she’ll no longer legally be Louis and Harry’s. She would be on her own.

Something about it makes Harry feel dismal. _His_ daughter that he’s only known for 3 days is willing to live on her own now, be a grown up. The realization strikes him suddenly, he’s missed so much of this girl’s life, every important step and there’s no turning back. No absolute way of reversing time. She’s about to get emancipated meaning Cassie will be independent. She won’t need Harry or Louis for that matter.

Except...

“Ms. Tomlinson, I’m not granting you your emancipation.” The judge tells Cassie flatly.

“What?” She says breathlessly. “Why?”

“You have no permanent residence. You state here that you have three thousand dollars but no income. I’m sorry but there’s no way for you to get emancipated under these conditions.” The judge says sympathetically. “You are still under the custody of your parents. They will have temporary joint custody of you. I will be sending your social worker to each of their houses to determine which home is more adequate for you.” The judge says before dismissing everyone.

Cassie lets out a quite sob before storming out of the court, ignoring Louis and Harry's pleas.

She sits outside on the bench, letting the blissful rain droplets touch her skin. She lets out a heavy sigh, fighting back the tears that are forming in her eyes.

Just as Cassie closes her eyes, she hears the unmistakable voice of Louis calling out.

“Cassie! Hey, y’alright?” Louis hurries to her with Harry following behind. Cassie nods slowly, not meeting his eyes.

“Just, this isn't really what I had planned out for myself. I’m probably going to be nothing but a burden to you both.” She sighs tiredly.

“Hey, that’s not true. We’re more than happy that you’ll be staying with us.” Harry affirms. She smiles sadly, looking down at her feet.

“I’m happy too… but do you guys really think you’re ready to become parents?” Cassie asks thickly.

Louis frowns slightly, taking a deep breath. His breath creates a cloudy steam in the cool air.

“We’ll learn Cassie. Sure, this was so sudden and unexpected but that doesn’t mean we don’t want you.” Louis tells her.

“Yeah, it’ll all be okay. Remember?” Harry looks at Cassie expectantly. She faintly recalls telling Harry those exact words the day she showed up at his door step.

She smiles at that, standing up from the bench and opening her arms wide.

“Group hug?” She murmurs before Louis and Harry bring her in for a warm hug.

 

&

 

Cassie goes back to Louis’ house, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the past events. So this is going to be her home now that is, if her social worker decides that Louis’ home is more ample than Harry’s.

Louis drops his coat over the couch, sighing tiredly. He glances over at Cassie who seems to be stuck in a daze. He approaches her slowly from behind before squeezing her sides unexpectedly, starling her. She squeals for a second before bursting into a laugh.

“Oh my god.” She says breathlessly. “You scared me.”

“That was the point love.” He smiles. “Now tell me.” He goes over to the couch and takes a seat, patting the empty space next to him. Cassie drags her feet half-heartedly as she goes over to sit beside him. “What’s on your mind?”

She exhales through her mouth slowly, laying her head against Louis’ shoulder. “I really thought I was getting emancipated today. I was planning on living with my friend, Marley. She’s been my best friend since I was five.” She explains. Louis puts an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

“How’d you meet Marley?” He asks.

“Foster care, she was always there whenever I felt alone.” She fiddles with her fingers, a habit Louis used to have when he was younger. Fortunately, he grew out of it.

“I may not be Marley but I am your father. You don’t ever have to feel alone. I'll be there for you whenever you need me.” He tells her honestly. “Harry as well. I don’t want you to feel intimidated or whatever. We both are here for you Cassandra.” He looks down at her and notices the tears forming in her eyes. For a moment Louis wonders if he's said something wrong but then he catches the smallest of smiles appearing on the corner of her lips, and everything feels much lighter.

“Thank you Lou, I really appreciate what you and Harry have done for me.” She sniffles. “I hadn’t ever had my birthday celebrated till yesterday. You guys really made me feel complete.” Cassie chokes out a small sob. She’s never felt so loved, so _important_ before and it's a fact that makes Louis' heart sink a bit.

Louis doesn’t know whether it’s too early to say it, if it’s still something that should be left unsaid for now. But Cassie is _his_ daughter, a part of him. It’s only natural to say it.

“I love you Cassie.” He whispers to her, closing his eyes as he leaves a soft kiss in her hair. He opens his eyes and catches Cassie beaming from ear to ear, blue eyes sparkling under the light of the living room.  Her eyes crinkle on the side, just like Louis’ when he smiles. She doesn’t say it back, Louis figured as much, but she does hug him tightly and that’s enough for him.

After she pulls back, she wipes the tears with the sleeves of her grey jumper. Louis smiles at her, feeling so fond of his sixteen year old daughter.

“Anyway.” She says, obviously trying to change the subject. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” He says curiously.

“Would you mind if I go visit my friends sometime soon?” She asks him.

“No, not at all." He says. "You don't have a phone anymore right?" He asks her, remembering the time Cassie had mentioned that her social worker was kindly paying her phone bill. She shakes her head.

“Oh no problem! I can get you one.” He says happily. “In fact-“ he gets up to grab the car keys from the table “- since I don’t have anything to do and Ethan is out with his mum, we can go get one now?” He offers, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cassie’s face lights up, nodding enthusiastically and before they know it they’re dashing out the door.

 

Cassie ends up getting the iPhone 6 and she can’t stop smiling even if her life depended on it. Louis absolutely adores her so much his heart could burst.

“You like?” He asks her, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.

“Like? I _love._ I swear you’re like the best dad ever. Thank you so, so much.” She beams feverishly, staring down at her uncharged phone.

Her words sent a fluttering feeling in Louis’ stomach, filled with nothing but jubilation.

“You’re welcome love. I’m glad you love it.” He says, smiling blissfully. He keeps his eyes on the road, focusing on driving to avoid crossing a red light like the time he drove Cassie to the office.

She smiles up at him before biting her lip. “D’you mind if we go to Harry’s?” She asks.

Louis lets out a quiet, awkward cough. “No, not at all.”

Cassie gives him directions since Louis lacks knowledge of Harry’s home and soon enough, Louis finds himself outside a bar.

“He lives in a bar?” Louis asks in confusion.

“Actually, he lives over a bar.” She corrects him, mimicking the time Harry had corrected her.

“Right.” He breathes out. Cassie knocks on the door, looking over at Louis knowingly.

“You’ve never been here before?”

“Never.” He says flatly.

After a couple seconds (which felt like long and dreadful minutes to Louis), Harry finally opens the door and Louis lets out a shaky breath at the sight.

He’s shirtless, showing off his toned abs and the strange tattoo of birds under his collarbones that Louis hadn’t noticed before. When he glances up at Harry, he’s smirking back at him causing Louis to instantly look away. He’s definitely _not_ blushing.

“Hi.” Cassie chirps high fiving Harry enthusiastically.  

“Hey kiddo, what brings you here? Y’know, besides Louis.” He jokes, smiling over at Louis.

“Actually, it was my idea to come here.” She confesses.

“Come in.” He says, moving out of the doorway. Cassie goes in first, leaving Louis standing outside. Harry looks over at him, _still_ smiling. “That means you too Louis.” He says, voice lower than before.

Louis nods, passing by Harry and walking into the bar. Cassie is already halfway upstairs by the time Louis makes it completely inside.

“I’m gonna go see what Niall and Zayn are up to.” She shouts at Louis and Harry. Harry waves her off, leaving Louis and Harry by themselves.

It’s the first time in 16 years since Harry and Louis have been in the same room together, _alone._

There had once been a time where being alone with Harry was something so simple and natural, but that was much long ago. Now, it feels so unfamiliar and gawky. Almost forced even.

It seems so casual to Harry though, and it’s so confounding to Louis. Harry has always worn his heart on his sleeve, but it doesn’t seem that way anymore.

“Want a drink?” Harry offers pointing over at the bar behind him.

“I don’t really think I should. After all, I _am_ driving.” Louis says unsurely. Harry walks over to the alcohol cabinet, grabbing a shot glass and filling it up.

Louis takes the moment to look at him, but really _look_ at him. His arms are much more muscular, he could probably kill a man with his bare hands. His hair is beautifully long, slightly wavy from the tips. Louis remembers how much Harry used to love it when Louis played with his curls. He also remembers how much he loved the way Harry smelled, like sweet fruit and washing soap.

“Like what you see?” Harry’s voice is deep and raspy, sending slight chills down Louis’ spine.

Louis clears his throat, shaking away from his thoughts. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Louis meant to say it as a warning, but came out almost like a whisper.

Harry just smiles, taking the glass and walking over to Louis with it.

“Just one, it won’t hurt.” He shrugs.

Every bone in Louis’ body is screaming at him, saying _don’t do this_. But despite what his body says, he takes it from Harry anyway. He instantly chugs it down, ignoring the ugly burning in his throat and the hot feeling shooting through his ears.

Harry smiles at him, leaning against the wall. Louis tries, he really does, to ignore the fact that Harry is half naked. But it's _hard_.

“So, you and Ethan are together.” Harry points out. Louis figures Harry might want to just spark up a conversation, but maybe he’s also curious.

Louis definitely needs to get drunk for this.

“Yeah.” He breathes out, handing the empty glass to Harry. “We’re engaged now.” He adds. He watches the way Harry stiffens, suddenly _not_ smiling anymore.

“Engaged? Didn’t think you had it in you.” Harry tells him flatly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis says, voice louder than before.

Harry shrugs, walking over to the bottle of tequila with the glass and pouring some. But this time, it’s for him.

It’s clear to Louis that Harry doesn’t want to have an argument.

Louis watches the way Harry takes down the drink, the way his Adam’s apple moves in time with his swallowing. Louis wishes he could feel it, lightly touch it with the tips of his fingers.

Surely that’s strange. Louis shouldn’t be thinking that way of other men when he’s engaged. Especially thinking that way about _Harry._

“I just didn’t think you’d ever settled down is all.” Harry says casually. “I mean, we were together for three years and you just threw it all away when I clearly thought we were forever.” He doesn’t look at Louis when he says it, instead he looks down at the glass settled on the table.

“I didn’t _throw it all away_ you self-centered prick.” Louis snaps, face feeling hot with anger.

Harry doesn’t seem to be put out by Louis’ loud voice, walking away from the bar and making his way towards Louis.

“Let me remind you that _you_ were the one who ended our relationship.” Harry says lowly, walking closer to him. “ _You_ were the one who had a baby without telling me about it.” He’s much closer now, approaching Louis slowly.

“You didn’t even have the fucking decency to give me a reason for everything you did.” He sounds broken and small in a way Louis hadn’t expected.

Louis’ heart is racing, thumping with full force against his chest he’s afraid Harry could hear it. He’s standing right before him, looking down at Louis with dilated eyes and an uncertainty in his expression. He’s so close in Louis’ space it’s suffocating. Louis’ whole body aches of consternation, swallowing harshly.

 _“You.”_ Harry continues, this time more of a whisper. “Are the only person I’ve ever learned to love Lou.” He says simply, eyes guarded on Louis’ lips. _Lou._

Louis’ breath hitches at the sudden confession. And its scares him, it scares him that Harry can fucking say it without regret or fear unlike Louis. But what scares him most of all is the simple fact that maybe Louis can say the same.

He’s suddenly moving forward, parting his lips slightly as he’s closing the gap between them. Harry does too, moving so painfully close Louis can feel the cool air of his breath hitting his face. Their noses are touching and Harry brings a hand over to Louis’ cheek, softly brushing over his skin. His other hand lightly holds Louis’ waist, feeling hot over his jumper. They lock eyes, blue and green, and then…

And then they’re both startled by the loud sound of a door opening, followed by the distinct sound of the alarm.

They both pull back quickly, breaking out of their bubble.

“Hey Harry, do you mind if we order some pizza?” Cassie says from upstairs, scratching the back of her neck. “Niall kind of burned the macaroni we were making.” She smiles sheepishly.

Harry takes a moment to answer her, before nodding. “Uh, yeah. Go ahead.” He smiles.

Cassie sends him a thumbs up before going back inside, leaving Louis and Harry alone again.

There’s something about this whole situation that makes Louis want to laugh hysterically, with no humor behind it. He’s here, with Harry, who happens to be the father of his daughter and it all seems so _wrong._ Like he’s committing a crime of some sort.

Louis shouldn’t even be here to begin with. He should be with Ethan, lying in _their_ bed under the roof of _their_ home. But even if Louis wouldn’t be able admit it, every part of Louis’ emotions has been dedicated to Harry and it isn’t fair. It isn’t fair to him, to Harry, and to Ethan, his _fiancé._

“Are you okay?” He hears Harry asks somewhere in the distance. Louis’ far too lost in his own thoughts, finding himself unfocused. It could be the alcohol that’s finally taking effect on his system. Yeah, it’s the alcohol.

“I should leave. I shouldn’t be here.” Louis rushes out quickly, walking past Harry. He makes way for the door, ignoring the tightness in his chest.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” Harry tries, making Louis turn his head. He glances at Harry, and suddenly Louis notices that Harry looks so tired. He has slight creases under his eyes, and his eyes look heavy.

“It doesn’t matter. We all say things we don’t mean.” Louis says absently, shrugging to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. Harry sighs, shaking his head.

“Actions speak louder than words, don’t they?” Harry tells him, looking at him with sad eyes. There's something about his tone that makes Louis wonder if there's meaning behind his words, if he's trying to send a message across subtly. If there is, Louis doesn't catch it.

“Bye Harry.” Louis says quietly, giving him a small one-sided smile before turning around and walking out the door.

 

When Louis gets home, he feels so deprived of something. Something he can’t quite grasp. He finds Ethan lying in their bed, watching some rom-com on TV.

“Hey babe.” He smiles sleepily at Louis. “Where’s Cassie?” He asks, sitting up against the headboard.

“At Harry’s.” Louis says casually, climbing over Ethan’s lap slowly. He presses his bum against Ethan’s crotch, wrapping his arms around his neck. He lounges forward, pressing his lips against Ethan’s. He tries to erase the memory of the _almost_ -kiss with Harry earlier, finding it difficult.

Ethan pulls back, feeling surprised by Louis’ sudden action.

“Someone’s in the mood.” He teases, drawing in Louis for another kiss. This one is more languid, pushing his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. Louis hums in pleasure, linking his fingers together in the back of Ethan’s head.

“I want you.” Louis whispers breathlessly, mouth against Ethan’s jaw.

It doesn’t take much else to convince Ethan.

 

Soon enough, Louis is panting harshly against the pillow on all fours as Ethan pounds into him quickly, chasing his orgasm. Ethan has both hands gripping Louis’ waist tightly as he thrusts relentlessly inside Louis.

Louis takes a hand and wraps it around his hard cock, stroking it harshly. He doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help but remember how Harry’s hand felt against his cheek, gripping his waist. He can’t help but love how dark Harry’s eyes looked, almost black rimmed with green. He wishes he had Harry fucking into him instead of Ethan and it’s so, _so_ _horrible_ to even think that but Louis is far too deep in his thoughts to even slightly care.

He feels a coil of heat in the pit of his stomach as he continues to stroke himself quickly and then he comes, shooting hot white into the sheets. He buries his face in the pillow and before he can even come to the realization of what he’s doing, he’s moaning a quiet and muffled _‘Harry’_ onto the pillow. His body spasms throughout his orgasm as he lets out soft whimpers.

When he comes back to his senses, a surging feeling of remorse washes over him. He collapses onto the bed, legs giving up on him.

Ethan continues to thrust a couple times before he’s coming himself, spilling inside the condom. He pulls out of Louis, tossing the condom and collapsing breathlessly beside him. He pulls Louis in by the waist, and judging by his actions Louis thinks Ethan might’ve not heard him.

He’s really glad he didn’t. Louis is such a horrible person.

Ethan kisses his forehead, his hazel eyes looking down at Louis blissfully.

“I love you.” He hears Ethan whisper.

Louis looks up at him, smiling through the buzz of guilt surging in his veins. _So stupid,_ he thinks.

“I love you too. Only you.” Louis tells him but only to find himself not fully believing his own words.

 _Actions speak louder than words,_ Harry’s voice echoes in his mind.

Louis wants to kick himself for letting his brain drown itself in Harry. It’s not what Louis needs, or _wants_ for that matter. But maybe that’s not entirely true.

 

&

 

The next day, Louis was busing himself in the kitchen despite the fact that he can’t cook even if his life depended on it, when the social worker comes to knock on his door.

A young, red-headed woman stands in the doorway with a soft smile on her face.

“Hello, you must be Gabriela.” Louis greets. She extends out a hand, smile wider now.

“And you must be Mr. Tomlinson.” She says. Louis nods, inviting her inside.

She takes a brief scan around the house, asking Louis a few questions about his job and other financial question. She walks into what _was_ the guest room, now decorated with bright colors and posters on the wall.

After his less-than-awkward sex with Ethan, they went off to buy things for Cassie’s new room. They bought fluffy purple pillows, with a purple comforter to match. They got her a lava lamp just because Louis thought it looked cool. Ethan had rolled his eyes but allowed Louis to put it in the cart anyway. He also took Cassie’s old phone, scrolling through her music to buy posters of her favorite bands. And lastly but most certainly not least, he bought her a ton of clothes, _tons._

He can’t wait to see the look on Cassie’s face when she sees it all.

Gabriela writes a couple things down on the notepad she’s carrying before smiling at Louis.

“I’ve got to say that I’m quite impressed. I think the odds might be in your favor.” She tells him.

“Have you gone to see Harry’s home?” He asks her. She nods, looking faintly displeased.

“I have and although his home is an acceptable place for a sixteen year old to live in, I don’t think living over a bar is. I do think Harry is a good parent, but it’s just not an appropriate environment for her.” She frowns slightly.

“Does this mean that she’ll be living with me?”

“I believe so. You will be Cassie’s primary caretaker meaning that you have primary responsibility of her. Harry can see her whenever she’d like to but she cannot live in his household.” She explains. Louis internally cheers at the news.

He beams at her, suddenly losing his self control. He was looking forward to having Cassie around, and now that he will he can’t help but be excited about it.

“Thank you so much Gabriela. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for Cassie.” He tells her honestly. She raises a hand, shaking her head.

“Nonsense, Cassie is a wonderful girl. It was a pleasure to have met her.” She smiles.

Louis thanks her again and once he makes sure she’s left, Louis jumps up in happiness, yelling ‘ _yes’_ at the tops of his lungs.

And that’s how Cassie and Harry find him.

Louis had forgotten he’d given Cassie a spare house key and he hadn’t even heard the door opening until he turned around to see Cassie giving him a strange look and Harry staring at him fondly, like he’s some kind of prized possession.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe that this is the same person who gave birth to me.” Cassie says, stepping inside.

Louis breaks into a laugh, running up to Cassie and giving her tight hug.

“I’m happy to see you too.” She laughs out, hugging him back. “What’s with all the excitement?” She asks.

“Come on, I have something to show you.” Louis tells her, watching the way she lights up with excitement. As they walk towards the room, Louis stops and turns to see Harry awkwardly standing by the doorway. “You could come too Harry.” He tells him.

Harry looks up, smiling as he walks over to follow them.

When Louis opens the door to the bedroom, Cassie literally shrieks in happiness.

“Oh my god! This is amazing!” She yells, walking into the room. She brushes her hands against the wall, looking at the posters in awe. “How’d you know I loved these bands?” She asks smugly.

“I might have borrowed your old phone for that.” He confesses.

“This is sick Louis.” Harry tells him, causing Louis to smile.

“Thanks.” He says before pointing over to the closet. “Look inside there.”

Cassie opens the closet door, finding brand new clothing hanging from colored hangers.

“No way.” She whispers, turning over to Louis wide-eyed. “For me?”

“For you.” He assures her.

She runs to him, just like Louis had done earlier, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sudden impact pushes him slightly back, bursting into laughter.

“I love this so much. I don’t know what to say.” Cassie tells him, pulling back to face him.

“You don’t have to say anything, you’re my daughter. I’m doing this for you.” Louis says, glancing over at Harry.

“Our daughter.” Harry corrects him quietly; if Louis hadn’t paid attention he would’ve missed it.

“Yeah.” Louis says breathlessly. “Ours.”

Harry smiles at that, giving Louis a twinkly-eyed look.

Louis quickly looks away, glancing over at Cassie.

"Anyway, so Gabriela came by today." He starts.

"What'd she say?" Both Harry and Cassie say at the same time.

Louis is slightly thrown off by their sudden answering but he continues. "She said that I'd be your primary caretaker." 

Louis can see Harry frown instantly after finishing his sentence.

"What does that mean?" Cassie asks furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"It means you'll be living with me." Louis tells her and she beams.

"That's great. This is literally the most exciting day in my life." She says. 

Harry is quiet, a sad look spread across his face. Louis feels bad and selfish suddenly, practically rubbing the fact that he gets to have Cassie in Harry's face.

"Hey." Louis subconsciously reaches a hand out to touch Harry's shoulder. When he meets Louis’ eyes he’s looking like a deer in the headlights, like he wasn't expecting that. "I know this is probably not what you had expected but this doesn't mean you'll stop seeing her. You can come over anytime you want, or I could take her over to your place too." Louis tells him, and Harry's face relaxes a little.

"As if I'd let you keep her all to yourself." Harry's mouth quirks up into a smile. Louis' heart relaxes a bit.

"I'll visit you every day." Cassie assures him with pride, bringing a full on smile on Harry.

"Yeah, I think I can work with that." Harry says, and it's true.

 

&

 

On Monday morning Louis and Cassie set off to enroll her in school, the same school Louis and Harry attended.

When they arrive, Harry is already waiting for them with a huge dimpled grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning you two." He tells them both.

"Morning Harry." Cassie says, giving him a brief hug. When he pulls back from the embrace, he turns to look at Louis.

"Oh, I'm not hugging you." Louis half-jokes, and maybe there's a part deep inside him that does want to hug Harry. But nobody has to know.

"I know." Harry smirks, turning back to walk to the front of the school. It's early, only 6:45 and there's a few students roaming around campus.

When they reach the office, they're met with a man dressed quite formally, broad shoulders and kind brown eyes.

He turns to look at Harry and then at Louis, smiling warmly at both of them. He seems too awake for this hour, Louis thinks.

"Hello, my name is Liam. I'm the principal here at Westchester High. How may I help you gentlemen?" The man, Liam, tells them.

"We came to enroll our child." Louis tells him, motioning to the folder in his hands. "I have the paperwork and everything settled in." He smiles.

Liam takes the folder from Louis, opening it to check over the papers. He seems pleased and then he gives a slight nod.

"Well, it seems like you have everything you need. We just need to put her in our system and she'll be done. She could start school tomorrow." Liam informs them.

Harry smiles kindly at him, before curiously squinting his eyes.

"You're Liam Payne right? You used to go to grade school with me, I think." Harry tells him, pointing a finger at him.

"Wait a minute." Liam furrows his eyebrows like he's pondering, and suddenly his face lights up. "You're banana boy!" He says, laughing in disbelief.

"I'm glad you remember me by my nickname mate. True friend." Harry chuckles.

Louis and Cassie stand there in confusion, sending each other lost looks.

"I remember your name. Harry, I hope." Liam smiles sheepishly.

"Good memory." Harry says.

"Hey, I'd love to catch up with you sometime. Wouldn't mind if you gave me your number, yeah?" Liam says, slightly blushing.

Harry nods, and Louis watches as they exchange numbers quickly.

"Anyway. I'll give you a call." Harry tells him. Liam nods, and then he dismisses himself.

"Banana boy? That's a new one." Louis teases him.

"Yeah, my favorites have always been Harold and H though." Harry says smugly and a heavy feeling in Louis' chest rises. That’s what Louis used to call Harry. Those were _his_ nicknames for him.

It's a feeling of nostalgia that washes over Louis, the faint memory of once having Harry in a way he'll probably never have him again aches. He figures it's best to just forget it all, pretend it never happened. But Louis just can't. It's a part of his life that's tattooed on him for as long as he'll live.

"Are you okay?" Cassie suddenly asks, shaking him away from his daze. Louis blinks twice, nodding.

"Yeah, let's... let's go home." He says, and Cassie just smiles at him. He doesn't miss the way Harry's lips twitch at the word _home._

He doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a little longer than anticipated. Hope this doesn't suck! Sorry for any grammatical errors.

Harry hadn’t had so much business like today in a while.

There’s around 10 to 15 people at the bar, one of them being Liam.

About two weeks after enrolling Cassie at school, Harry _finally_ had time to call up Liam and invite him over. Liam had kindly accepted but he seemed so out of place.

Harry watched the way Liam absentmindedly swirled the straw of his drink with his fingers. He sat quietly in front of Harry, who was currently working the bartender shift.

“What happened to you after primary school?” Harry asks him. Liam quickly whips his head up in attention, seemingly desperate for a conversation.

“I moved back to Wolverhampton, my home town. My mum wasn’t really fond of London.” He smiles sheepishly.

“But you were, obviously. You moved back here.” Harry points out.

“It wasn’t _so_ bad, I guess. I attended Uni here and got the job as a principal. I’ve been there for two years.” Liam explains. He takes a sip of his drink slowly, wincing slightly at the burn of the alcohol.

Harry nods in response. He takes one the empty glasses, washing it in the sink quickly before drying it off with a clean towel.

“I never thought I’d see you again mate. Funny how life works.” Liam chuckles. Harry smiles, or tries to at least. Life’s way of working is incomprehensible to Harry, considering everything that has happened to him.

Harry hears a loud laugh coming from upstairs, then Zayn and Niall emerge. When Zayn turns to look at Harry, he looks over at Liam slowly and freezes. Niall shoves him though, motioning him to continue walking.

Zayn is quick to snap out of it, walking slowly downstairs and over to Harry.

He hesitantly takes the seat beside Liam, looking curiously fond.

“Hi.” Zayn tells Harry, voice soft and quite. Harry knows what this means and what Zayn must be thinking. He lets himself smirk a bit.

“Hello Zayn, this is Liam. We knew each other in primary school.” Harry introduces, looking over to Liam. “Liam, this is my best mate and flat mate Zayn.” Harry smirks a little, moving closer to Liam. “Be careful, he bites.” Harry winks before turning over to a customer, letting Zayn do his thing.

Zayn slowly turns in his chair, meeting Liam’s eyes. He smiles sheepishly, extending out a hand.

“Hi, Liam.” Zayn says as Liam extends out his hand to shake. When his hand presses against Zayn’s, he lets out a shaky breath. _Stay calm_ , Zayn tells himself.

Except, Zayn can absolutely not stay calm because Liam is breathtaking. He has broad shoulders; his hair is styled into a perfect little quiff. He has beautiful brown eyes and the _cutest_ little birth mark on his neck.

Where has this man been all his life?

“Hello yourself. Zayn yeah?” God, his voice is soothing. Zayn could practically melt in it.

“Yeah.” He says breathlessly. It doesn’t hit Zayn that he’s still holding onto Liam’s hand until Liam starts to chuckle. He quickly jerks his hand away, blush creeping up on him.

“Sorry. I kind of… dozed of there.” Zayn trails off nervously.

“No problem mate. I’ve had those moments myself. This one time I was staring off into space without realizing I was looking at someone’s boobs.” He laughs. Zayn laughs along, biting his bottom lip.

He looks over at Harry, knocking on the counter with his knuckles to get his attention. Harry turns around, pursing his lips as he places the towel over his shoulder.

“How can I help you my dearest Zayn?” Harry says, leaning against the counter.

“Alcohol. Lots of it.” Zayn murmurs. Harry nods, popping his lips before going over to the alcohol.

“Nice tattoos mate.” He hears Liam say. Zayn glances over at him, finding his eyes staring at Zayn's tattoos in awe.

“Thanks. Got any?” Liam doesn’t respond, instead he shoves off his leather jacket, exposing his arms. Liam raises his elbow to Zayn, showing him his tattoo. They’re four arrows, all perfectly lined up. Zayn smiles, brushing his fingers along the tattoo. He isn’t sure if that’s even allowed between them, the touching. They literally just met. But Liam is completely unfazed and quite frankly, Zayn doesn’t care.

“Sick.” Zayn compliments. Liam flushes, smiling down at the ground in attempt to hide his blush.

“Here you go.” Harry says then, handing Zayn his drink.

“What is it?” He asks, taking it and pulling it up to his nose. He takes a whiff of it, wincing. “Mate, how much alcohol did you put in this?”

“Enough.” Harry shrugs. Zayn takes a hesitant drink, the strong taste hitting hard. He doesn’t mind, drowning the whole glass in one go.

Harry’s eyes widen, taking the now empty glass from Zayn’s hand.

“Jesus that was _just_ what I needed.” Zayn says, voice rasp.

“Well, I better get going. Thanks for the invite Harry.” Liam says suddenly, putting back on his jacket.

“Wait.” Zayn blurts out, feeling a rush of panic flow through his body. Or maybe it's the alcohol already taking affect on him.

Liam looks at him expectantly, waiting for Zayn to continue.

“I um… you shouldn’t go so early. I mean, it’s only nine.” Zayn tries. Liam sighs, smiling as he takes out his phone.

“I’m sorry, I have work tomorrow but would you mind if I had your number? Wouldn’t hurt to keep contact.” Liam smiles sheepishly, handing Zayn his phone.

He nods vigorously, taking the phone from Liam and typing in his number.

This is it. This is the first step to becoming friends. Then soon enough, they’ll be married and have 3 dogs and maybe even a horse. Who knows what kind of weird shit Liam is into.

Zayn hands him back the phone, attempting to hide his excitement.

“Thanks Zayn. I’ll text you.” Liam says, shaking his phone in the air. “Bye Harry. See you soon.” Harry waves at him, taking Liam’s half empty glass and dumping the rest in the sink.

Liam’s not much of a drinker, Harry concludes. He makes a mental note to never serve Liam alcohol.

Zayn waits until Liam is out the door to slam his hands on the counter, startling the blonde girl beside him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had such a fit friend?” Zayn exclaims. Harry stares at Zayn blankly, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“You like Liam then?” Harry says smugly.

“I may have fallen in love today Harry.” Zayn says dramatically.

Harry rolls his eyes, picking up the empty bottles from the counter. He takes the tip the blonde lady leaves, winking at her cheekily as she gets up.

“Marry him then. He’s a very nice guy.” Harry says nonchalantly.Zayn sighs, laying an elbow on the counter to rest his head on his hand.

“I wish. But I can’t promise you you’ll be my best man.” Zayn tells him. Harry lets out an exasperated gasp, putting a hand over chest in shock.

“How could you play me like this Zayn? I thought we were friends, amigos, brothers.” He protests, pouting.

“That was before you went on and hid Liam from me.” Zayn huffs out.

Surprisingly Harry doesn’t say anything back, but then Zayn turns to see what Harry’s attention is on and makes sense of it all.

Harry's attention is fully on a tall, dirty blonde-haired guy – _of course_ – at the edge of the counter, eyes hiding under shades. He has a cigarette behind his ear, spinning an orange lighter around in between his fingers.

Harry looks over at Zayn knowingly, sending him a quick smile. “Take over yeah?” He tells Zayn who reluctantly accepts and rolls his eyes.

Harry approaches the stranger slowly and casually, leaning against the counter. “What can I get for you today?” Harry asks him, letting himself smile a bit.

The guy doesn’t respond instantly. Instead, he takes off his shades revealing his pale green eyes. He’s fit, Harry thinks. And it’s not often enough when cute, young men appear in Harry’s bar.

Today must be his lucky day.

The guy smiles softly, eyes looking deep into Harry. Harry swallows a bit, feeling a little intimidated by this stranger’s looks. The guy props both arms against the counter, resting his chin against his fists.

“What do you recommend?” The guy’s voice is smooth, honey-like and deep. Harry is interested.

“Cosmopolitan? Or maybe a Cranberry Martini?” Harry’s quick to answer.

“How’d you know I was more of a vodka kind of guy?” The guy says, sounding impressed.

Harry smirks at him, leaning in closer to him. Harry takes in the view of his hollow cheekbones, and beautifully sculpted jaw line. Harry's _definitely_ interested. 

“I have a sixth sense.” Harry winks cheekily at him. The guy- Harry hates the fact he still doesn’t know his name – laughs at that, mellow voice ringing in Harry’s ears.

“I would love to see what other features this sixth sense has to offer.” The guy says suggestively. Harry absolutely does _not_ miss the way he licks his lips slowly after he speaks.

Harry smiles, contemplating on what drink to give the green-eyed stranger. He settles on the Cranberry Martini, working quickly to get the drink together. He feels the stranger eyeing him, burning holes in the back of his head. It’s terrifying in the most sensual way, and Harry _likes_ it.

He hands the guy the drink firmly, leaning against the counter beside him.

“Thank you. You’ve got some skill.” The stranger compliments, wrapping his pretty lips around the straw.

“It’s not the only thing I’m skilled at.” Harry says, and okay. Since when was he allowed to flirt? The guy seems completely unfazed by Harry’s innuendo, smiling around his drink.

“What’s your name then?” The guy asks.

“Harry Styles. Yours?”

“Harry Styles. Your name is as beautiful as you.” The guy says lowly, and Harry shouldn’t be feeling like a hormonal teenager. He shouldn’t feel a warm bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he does anyway.

“My name is Nathan Jones.” The guy – _Nathan_ – continues.

“Well Nathan, what brings you to a bar?” Harry asks, leaning against the wall behind him. Nathan grabs the cigarette behind his ear, placing it on the counter next to his drink.

“To get away from problems life absolutely _loves_ to offer.” Nathan says, sarcastic enthusiasm in his tone.

Harry frowns slightly, briefly wondering what kind of problems Nathan has.

“I know what you mean. Life has some pretty jacked up shit going on.” Harry offers.

“Tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like wherever I go, I’ll always have something troubling me in any way, shape, or form.” He sounds tired. He pulls out the straw from his drink, finishing it all in one go. “Excuse my ranting, I must be annoying you.” Nathan smiles sadly.

 _“No.”_ Harry rushes out. “I totally get where you’re coming from. I myself haven’t had such an easy path.”

“Oh?” Nathan says quietly.

“Yeah, I mean. My ex-boyfriend was hiding a daughter from me for sixteen years. Can you believe that? Sixteen. _Years._ He claimed that he bloody loved me for almost three years and then one day he just broke up with me.” Harry says, laughing humorlessly. He knows he’s over speaking, but he hasn’t really spoken to anyone about it. It feels good to let it out in the open.

“And do you know what the worst part of it all is?” Harry continues. Nathan raises his eyebrows in curiosity. “I can’t even find it in myself to hate him for it. I should, shouldn’t I? What kind of person hides a child from their parent?”

“A troubled one.” Nathan answers unexpectedly. Harry looks at him dumbfounded, he wasn’t really expecting for Nathan to listen, let alone answer.

Nathan fold his hands together, looking at Harry like he’s about to interrogate him. “Harry, have you ever wondered that maybe your ex-boyfriend has some kind of trauma? I mean, you two were together for how long?"

“Three years.”

“That’s a pretty long time. Then suddenly he got pregnant and left you. To me, honestly, it seems like something bad happened to him in the past. Or maybe even around the time he got pregnant. Have you asked him why he never told you?” Harry hadn’t actually asked him, yet. It seemed that every minute with Louis was so fragile, so breakable. It would be _impossible_ to get answers from Louis.

“No.” Harry mumbles.

“You should.” Nathan says as if it’s the most easiest thing in the world.

“I should.” Harry whispers, giving Nathan a glance. He’s smiling, unsurprisingly.

Harry shakes away from his thoughts. “What about _you?_ What’s troubling you?” Harry finds himself asking.

“Please, I wouldn’t want to waste your time.” Nathan says.

“You aren’t wasting my time at all.” Harry tells him, and after that Nathan is like an open book.

He starts by telling Harry his background, being raised by only his mother. He was originally born in Manchester, but his mother passed away when he was 17 and living in the same city was a constant reminder of how much he missed her. When Nathan moved to London, he found it hard to keep a steady job. He would constantly get fired for arguing with his bitchy bosses, not showing up, lacking energy _(as they put it),_ or simply because he wasn’t serious enough.

“What was the last job you had?” Harry asks him, taking a sip from his cocktail. Some time throughout the conversation, Harry made himself a drink, and then offered Nathan another one.

“I worked at a coffee shop. Got fired today.” Nathan shrugs.

“How long were you working there for?” A smirk grows on Nathan’s face.

“A week.” He laughs.

“Oh god.” Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

“I swear, I might have beaten a world record.” Nathan says seriously.

“I wouldn’t doubt it. Why don’t you just do something you’re good at?” Harry suggests.

“Eh, I’m pretty shit at everything. Honestly.”

“You most definitely are not. You’re fit, become a stripper.” Harry half-jokes.

“I don’t fancy dancing half-naked in front of horny strangers. Besides, I can’t dance.” Nathan scrunches his face.

“Oh come on. You must be good at something.” Harry tells him.

“Nope. Nothing. What about you eh? What else are you good at besides being a barista?” Nathan muses.

Harry thinks about it for a moment, face lighting up. “I’m really good at jokes.” Harry beams.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to this.” Nathan smirks.

 

4 drinks and an hour later, Nathan is laughing loudly at Harry’s lame attempts at knock-knock jokes.

“You are absolutely the _worst.”_ Nathan says between laugher, slurring a bit through his words.

Harry smiles, taking another sip from his drink.

“Hey, they’re funny. You just happen to have a tenuous sense of humor.” Harry protests.

"Okay fine.” Nathan approaches Harry slowly, before propping himself over his lap. Their eyes meet, and Harry _knows_ where this will lead soon. But the problem is that Harry actually _wants_ this.

Nathan lets out a loud breath, smiling lazily. “Tell me another one.” He whispers. Harry clears his throat before speaking.

“Knock-knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“A cow goes.” Harry bites back a laugh.

“A cow goes who?”

“No. A cow goes moo!” Harry laughs out, but then he’s cut off by soft lips pressing onto his. The move was sudden, not giving Harry time to kiss back before Nathan is pulling back suddenly. They stare at each other until Nathan barks out a laugh.

“That was a shit joke mate.”

“And so you kiss me?” Harry smiles, not feeling slightly offended.

“Yeah. It was the best alternative.” Nathan shrugs.

“There’s also a better alternative than just sitting on my dick?” Harry tries, noticing Nathan’s eyes widen. The alcohol has taken over his body, making him absentminded.

Harry falters for a moment, quickly regretting his choice of words but then Nathan is kissing him again, hungrier than before. Harry lets his lips open a bit, inviting Nathan’s tongue inside. Their kiss is wet and messy, and Nathan begins to grind against him.

“Maybe we should go upstairs.” Harry says breathlessly as Nathan leaves open-mouthed kisses over his neck.

“Maybe we should.” Nathan says with a shit-eating grin.

 

As they make their way downstairs, Harry spots Zayn from the corner of his eye. He gives them a weird yet pleased look, then waves them off.

When they get inside the flat, they find Niall sitting on the couch. He sends them a quick thumbs up before ignoring them completely, attention back on the TV.

They make it to Harry’s room in a matter of seconds, devouring each other’s mouths. Harry can’t stop touching him, hands roaming all over his chest and face.

“Fuck, take this off.” Harry mumbles, pulling at Nathan’s shirt. Nathan, _bless him_ , wastes no time in taking off his shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Nathan pushes Harry against his bed on his back, straddling him. He licks over his neck up to his jaw, sucking a mark on there. Harry mewls, feeling Nathan’s mouth hot against his skin.

“I wanna suck you off.” Nathan states, and Harry moans lowly at that.

And he does.

Once Harry returns the favor - sloppily and half-heartedly - he's so tired and a little more sober. He doesn't bother to kick Nathan out, instead kindly offers him to stay.

Nathan wraps his arm around Harry's waist, Harry doesn't mind or at least doesn't have the energy to care.

He might have heard Nathan mumbled something about _regret_ but Harry's mind drifts off into a heavy sleep.

 

                        &

 

"How's school so far love?" Louis asks Cassie as she sits in the kitchen waiting for dinner.

She smiles, looking down at her lap. "It's... good. Yeah."

Louis notices a light shade of pink on her pale cheeks. "Good? Made any friends?" He asks. "Any _guy_ friends?" He adds slowly.

"Oh god." She blushes furiously.

"Tell me all about him." Louis winks.

"You're so quick to assume I'm crushing on a guy, for all you know I could be into girls." Cassie says pointedly.

"You're right. So you're into girls then?"

"No. I just... I do like a guy?" She says hesitantly. Louis smirks at that as Ethan walks into the kitchen.

"Oo, what are we talking about here? New gossip for our radio show? _Louis Tomlinson's daughter has found a new man!"_ He teases.

Cassie hides her face in her sleeves, dimples on display.

Louis smacks Ethan with the spatula.

"Leave her alone. Teasing her won't make her spill all the details." He winks. "Now sit down, I'm making flapjacks for breakfast."

"Okay, do you guys really want to know?" She asks loudly. They both nod. "His name is Dylan. He has hazel eyes and smells like coconuts. Is it weird? That he smells like coconuts? I don't know but I like it. He always carries a guitar around and just last week he played a song... he wrote about me." She smiles shyly. "And Louis, you're burning our breakfast."

Louis snaps out of his daze and turns around. The flapjacks are indeed burning.

 _"Shit."_ He mutters before picking it up and tossing it into the trash.

"He sounds like a wonderful boy, based on the _vague_ details you gave." Ethan smiles.

"He is." Cassie assures.

"Now if he does happen to break your heart, which I hope he doesn't, I'll be pleased to break his face." Louis says seriously.

"Lou!" Cassie sounds scandalized. "We're not even together. I don't even think we ever will be."

"What makes you say that?" Louis asks, placing the hot plate of flapjacks in the center of the table.

"I don't know. I mean, we met on my first day of school and that was three months ago." She says. "He hasn't even tried to ask me out or anything. I'm starting to think he never will."

"You know." Louis begins, taking a seat at the table. "With Harry, I thought the same thing. Turns out he just needed a little push." He says.

"A _push_?"

"One day while we were at my house, he was blabbing on about something irrelevant and I cut him off with a kiss. Just like that." Louis explains.

Ethan stops chewing on his food, giving Louis a blank look.

"So you just kissed him? No warning or anything?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Yeah, he was relieved. He thought I didn't like him which is why he never attempted to make a move on me or anything. What an idiot he was back then." Louis smiles at the memory.

Louis had always liked Harry since the minute he saw him standing helplessly in the hallway. They had been only twelve yet Louis was so smitten. Easily enough, he became friends with Harry the moment they accidentally bumped into each other.

Louis was walking to class with books in his hand, until he felt a warm body smash into him.

"Oops." The slow, calming voice had said. Louis looked over at the boy, the same boy he'd seen in the hallway. The boy was quick to bend down to pick up the books that had fallen from Louis' hands.

"Hi." Louis had said to the boy, to _Harry_ , and the rest was history.

"Did _I_ need a push?" Louis hears Ethan ask. He leans over to give him a light peck on the lips, smirking.

"Nope." Louis says, making a loud pop sound. "You were an easy prey."

Cassie looks between them. "How'd you two meet?"

Ethan smiles, looking over at Louis fondly.

Louis remembers the day quite well, even if had been fairly drunk.

Louis was at a friend's party, filled with loud music and large amounts of alcohol. At some point, Louis got so drunk he threw up. He miscalculated and ended up vomiting all over someone's shoes.

That _someone_  happened to be Ethan.

"Ew, he threw up on your shoes?" Cassie scrunches up her face is disgust.

"Nothing more romantic than having a cute drunk coating your new shoes in vomit." Ethan says sarcastically.

"Hey, I had no idea your shoes were new. If I had known I would've at least aimed for your shirt or something." Louis protests.

"So what you're saying is that you threw up on me on purpose?" Ethan retorts.

"Guys." Cassie cuts them off abruptly. "Can we please not talk about Louis throwing up while we're eating? It would be much appreciated." She smiles.

"Alright. Fair point." Louis says, holding back a laugh.

"Do you want to hear the story of the time Louis got diarrhea on our third date?"

"Enough!" Cassie yells, laughing loudly.

"I think that's enough story telling for today." Louis rushes out.

"Maybe another time." Ethan smirks, causally shoving a fork full of flapjack into his mouth.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Louis tells him.

"And _me_!" Cassie adds. They all laugh together, and Louis finally feels like everything is in place.

 

                         &

 

"So what's the deal with you and Nathan?" Zayn asks Harry one day while they're out grocery shopping.

"What do you mean?" Harry doesn't look at him, instead focused on what cereal to get.

"I mean, he's been coming over for weeks to see you but yet you two act like platonic pals." Zayn points out.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asks, taking the Honey Nut Cheerios box in one hand and Fruit Loops in the other.

"Didn't you guys like suck each other's dicks the day you met?"

"Zayn!" Harry whisper-yells, finally turning to look at him. "Jesus, you don't have to be so _explicit_ , we're in public."

"Relax, it's not like anyone wants to hear about your sexual escapades anyway." Zayn muses.

"It wasn't a _sexual escapade_ and besides, I told him that I wasn't looking for anything serious or anyone to fool around with either." Harry explains, looking back between the two cereals.

"What did he say?"

"He said the feeling was mutual." Harry says simply.

Zayn looks at him for a few more seconds before mumbling _"for fucks sake"_ and violently grabbing the Honey Nut Cheerios box, throwing it into the cart.

_"Hey-"_

"I swear Harry. It's not that hard to choose fucking cereal." Zayn tells him, making a show of rolling his eyes.

Harry sighs, leaving the other box back on the shelve.

 

When they get back home, Zayn continues with the previous conversation.

"I don't think that's the issue mate."

"What?" Harry asks confusedly.

"About not looking for any serious commitment or a fuck buddy." He clarifies.

"Oh."

"It's about Louis, isn't it?" Zayn asks slowly.

Harry freezes for a moment, looking down at his feet. "I-"

"Why are you kidding yourself Harry? You still love him and you still think there's a chance." Zayn says simply. "Honestly, I think you should just forget about that selfish jackass and live for yourself."

"He's not a jackass." Harry defends.

"But he is selfish." And yeah, perhaps he is.

"I don't know Z, I just. It's been three months since he came back into my life and I still have all these questions. There's still so much I need to know."

"Like why he never told you about your child?"

"Yes."

"Why he broke up with you?"

"Exactly but-"

"Why he's pretending he still doesn't love you when clearly he does?"

"Wait, what?" Harry says absently.

"Harry, I'm gonna be honest with you. 'm not saying you still have a chance with Louis but what I do know is that he still has feelings for you. He's just... I don't know, _pretending?_ " Zayn says dryly.

Harry thinks about it for a moment, looking over Zayn's words.

"Do you think... I should talk to him?" He asks slowly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Hasn't that always been the problem between you two? Communication?" Zayn is absolutely right.

"Yeah." Harry breathes out.

"Then?" Zayn asks. "Talk to him. Slap him if you have to."

"I will, talk to him I mean." Harry tells him.

"Good, if you need me to slap him for you I'll be there man." Zayn smiles.

Harry can do this. He will.

 

                         &

 

Louis and Ethan go over to Harry's to pick up Cassie. Ethan surprisingly decided to join Louis, considering he's never been to Harry's place.

When they get there, Louis finds a little more than anticipated.

He sees Cassie laughing and joking around with a tall, green-eyed boy Louis' never seen before. What's strange to him is how comfortable Cassie with him, like she's known him for a while.

"Hey Cassie." Louis interrupts. "Who's this?" He motions to the boy, or man rather.

"Oh, this is Nathan. Harry's... erm... _friend_." She snickers.

Nathan extends out a hand towards Louis as Louis takes it hesitantly.

"You must be Louis, I believe." Nathan says, smiling genuinely.

Before Louis can answer, Ethan appears behind him extending out his hand towards Nathan.

"Hello, I'm Ethan. And you are?"

"Nathan. Friend of Harry's." He smiles.

Louis scoffs out loud, earning a strange look from Ethan.

"What?" Ethan asks.

"Friend? You sure you're just a friend?" Louis doesn't know where this sudden urge to back lash is coming from, and he's sure as hell he's _not_ jealous. Why would he be?

Nathan seems to understand what he's hinting, laughing breathlessly as he shakes his head.

"With all due respect Louis, you're wrong. He's just a friend I can assure you. Nothing more, nothing less. But then again, why should it matter to you?" Nathan asks lowly.

Louis is about to protest on how it absolutely does _not_ matter to him and he _doesn't_ care but then Harry emerges from his room, eyes growing wide as soon as he spots Louis and Nathan.

"Well I see you two have met." Harry says sheepishly.

"Tell me about it." Cassie says quietly, awkwardly moving away from the scene.

"Yeah, _such_  a pleasure." Nathan says with a slight snarky tone.

"I could say the same." Louis replies in an equal tone.

Harry and Ethan notice the tension between them but Harry is the first to speak.

"Anyway, would you care for some tea? Louis? Ethan?" He asks in attempt to relieve the anxiety.

"Oh no I'm okay Harry. Thanks." Ethan says, giving him a slight nod.

"No, I'm leaving." Louis tells him before turning with one foot and heading out the door. "Come on Cassie, time to go home." Cassie looks over at Harry knowingly, giving him a half smile.

 

When they arrive, Louis wasn't expecting Ethan's reaction.

He waits until Cassie is inside her room with the door shut before confronting Louis.

"Can you tell me what the hell _that_ was about?" Ethan snaps.

Louis lets out a humorless laugh. "What was _what_ about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Louis, don't you dare play dumb with me." He spits out. Louis' only seen this side of Ethan once or twice before, but he always forgets how terrifying it is.

"So? I don't like Nathan. It's that simple."

"That's not it Louis. You know it."

"Then what is it Ethan? Enlighten me, since you seem to know more than I do." Louis retorts angrily.

"You still love Harry. You were jealous."

Louis stops his movements, looking over at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? That is seriously the joke of the millennium, Ethan."

"Why do you _love_ lying to everyone around you and yourself Louis? Does it make you feel better? Is this some kind of sick way of feeling pleasure?"

"How the hell am I lying to you?" Louis says thickly.

"You still love Harry whether you know it or not. And you know it." Ethan says lowly.

"You're delusional-"

"Don't you think I don't _fucking_ see the way you look at him? The way your face lights up at the simple _mention_ of him. You always seem to bring him up in our conversations, like the other day when Cassie was talking about the boy at school." Ethan says sadly.

"I'm engaged to you, not him. He shouldn't matter." Louis whispers.

"But he still _does_ Louis don't you get it?" Ethan says sadly. "And maybe... maybe we shouldn't be engaged. Not now at least." He sighs.

"What are you saying?" Louis says shakily.

"You need to sort yourself out Louis, because what you're doing to Harry, to me.... It isn't fair." Ethan tells him. There's a slight edge in his tone, like he's on the verge of tears.

"Ethan, please." Louis cries.

"You need a break. _We_ need a break." Ethan turns to grab the car keys, walking over to the door.

"Ethan, don't do this."

"I'll see you at work on Monday." Ethan says before disappearing out the door.

Louis stands there, feeling slightly vulnerable. He doesn't cry, practically forces himself not to.

He walks over to Cassie's room, opening the door slowly. She's soundly asleep, and Louis' thankful she didn't get to hear anything.

He closes her door slowly, walking into the living room. An idea comes into his head, and he's not sure whether it's a good or bad one. But before he knows what he's doing, he grabs his car keys and heads out the door.

He goes to the one person he learned to lean on over the years whenever he had a fall out.

He goes to Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry I took so long to update. School sucks when you miss a whole week. Enjoy x.

It’s been about 10 minutes and Louis still hasn’t knocked on the door. Halfway through the drive to Harry’s bar, he contemplated that maybe going back home was a better idea. But it was too late now.

Louis finally decides that it’s too cold to be standing outside for so long. He reaches for the door and knocks softly, knuckles pained in the cool air. He shivers as the seconds go by until the door finally opens up slowly.

He’s met with a sleepy looking Harry, expression soft and relaxed. He stares at Louis blankly, rubbing his eyes.

“Louis?” Harry says quietly, breath forming white fog in the cold air. "Where's Cassie?"

“She's at home, sleeping I hope. Could I come in?” Louis asks, teeth clattering. Harry nods wordlessly, moving out of the door to let Louis in.

When Louis walks inside he’s instantly wrapped in the warmth of the bar. He walks over to the counter, taking a seat with wobbly legs.

Harry walks over behind the counter and by the looks of it, it seems like he’s making a drink. Louis watches him quietly, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Harry catches his eye, smiling slightly at him. He coughs, handing the drink to Louis.

“Thanks. I need this.” Louis says, taking a drink from the glass cup. The alcohol stings his throat but he loves it.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Harry asks him. For a moment Louis forgets why he’s at Harry’s in the first place but then it hits him. He ignores the nauseous feeling in his stomach, sighing tiredly.

“Ethan broke up with me.” Louis says, looking up at Harry. Harry nods in understanding, bringing a chair in front of Louis.

“I’m sorry to hear that Lou.” Harry’s voice is faint, pleasant to Louis’ ears. It makes him feel at ease, makes him feel guarded.

“Don’t be. It’s so stupid.” Louis shakes his head. “ _I’m_ so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Harry is quick to object.

“No Harry, I am. I really am. Somehow I always find a way to take a perfectly great opportunity and fuck it up.” Louis tells him. “I… I’m a horrible person.” He takes down the rest of the drink, letting the alcohol flow freely through his body.

“Want more?” Harry offers. Louis nods, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently. Harry gets up from the wooden chair, quickly working with bottles to stir up another drink for Louis.

“Where are Zayn and Niall?” Louis asks him in attempt to relieve the silence. He can’t see Harry’s face, but he watches the way his shoulders shrug and muscles flex.

“Beats me, they left a couple hours ago. Said they were gonna go bowling.” Harry turns around, smiling lightly at Louis. He hands the drink to Louis who kindly accepts it.

“Remember when we went bowling that one time? You nearly broke your face.” Harry recalls, letting out a small laugh. A faint smile spreads across Louis’ face at the memory.

“Hey, you promised you were going to let me live that down. Liar.” Louis sticks out his tongue, smacking Harry playfully on the arm. He takes the drink in his hand, chugging it down halfway.

They spend the next hour or so going through memories, recalling embarrassing yet fun times they had. For a moment, it feels like nothing has changed between them. Every laugh and joke feels so _natural._

Louis’ on his fourth drink, and even if he won’t admit it he’s drunk. _Very_ drunk.

“I remember that day you crashed into my glass door.” Louis slurs, attempting to speak through his uncontrollable laughter. He holds onto his stomach, throwing his head back in amusement.

“I wasn’t even looking as I walked!” Harry argues, smiling widely at Louis. He isn’t as drunk as opposed to Louis, only has had about half the drinks Louis' has. “It’s not my fault your mum kept it so clean.” He pouts.

Louis buries his face on Harry’s shoulder, breathing in his smell. Harry is startled by the sudden move, but immediately eases into the touch. He’s missed this with Louis.

Louis’ laughter had completely died down, the sound of their breathing filling in the silence.

“What happened to us?” Harry sighs. He feels Louis tense on his shoulder, and then he’s sitting up.

Louis rubs his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment. 

“I happened.” Louis murmurs sadly. Harry’s eyes flicker to Louis who’s currently staring down at his hands blankly.

“Lou…”

“I fucked up, didn’t I? I ruined what we had. What we had was beautiful, it was almost perfect and I went and ended it all.” Louis’ voice is shaky and small it makes Harry’s heart sink.

“Could I ask you something? It’s been killing me for a while and I just want to know why.” Harry finds himself saying. Louis looks up at him with watery eyes, nodding slowly.

This is finally his chance to know the truth; this is finally his chance to perhaps make things better.

“Why did you break up with me after you found out you were pregnant?” Harry says in one breath. It seems to catch Louis off guard because his eyes go wide and his lip wobbles.

Louis sighs, blinking once as a small tear slips down his cheek. He brings up a hand to wipe his nose, sniffling.

“I was scared. I was so fucking scared Harry, I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to be like my mum.” He croaks out, like he’s been holding it in for so long.

“What do you mean?” Harry scoots his chair closer, resting a comforting hand over Louis’ thigh. Louis shutters at the sudden warmth of Harry’s hand, eyes opening to look at Harry’s.

“My mum was young when she had me. And my dad, he didn’t care. He didn’t give one shit about her or me and just left. That fucking coward got my mum pregnant and left her _alone._ She struggled, she struggled so damn much and I always had this fear that…” A small sob escapes his lips. “That you would’ve left me too.”

Harry’s heart shatters. He can’t believe Louis would’ve ever thought that. Harry, even if his life depended on it, would’ve _never_ left Louis alone with his child. _Ever._ Sure, they might’ve been young but Harry would’ve found a way to manage it all.

“I loved you Lou. Fuck, I _love_ you. I would have never left you the way your father did. I’m not him. You know that.” Harry urges, bringing two hands to cup Louis’ cheeks. Louis hiccups, sobbing harshly at the confession.

“I know Haz. I know but… I panicked and that isn’t even an excuse. I _robbed_ you from your child. I’m so fucking horrible. I-” Louis cries, cries harshly and loudly, letting it all out in the air.

Harry immediately envelops Louis in a tight embrace. He caresses his head, kissing his hair.

“Don’t say that Lou. You’re not a horrible person. We all make mistakes. You’ve might’ve messed up but we’re here. Maybe not the way it was meant to be but we’re here and our daughter is healthy and doing fine.” Harry assures him, hoping his words will relieve him a bit.

Louis lets out another loud and broken sob, shoulder’s shaking violently. Harry sighs, figuring that maybe Louis needs this.

Eventually he stops crying, pulling back to wipe his tears. His eyes are red and wet, as well as his face. Yet, Harry still thinks he’s the most beautiful person to’ve ever existed.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis whispers, sad and tired eyes looking back at Harry’s. Harry can’t take it any longer.

His mouth presses against Louis’, lips soft and beautiful. Louis had forgotten how much he missed this, the closeness and intimacy with Harry. It’s been _years_ since he’s had Harry’s lips, since he’s had _Harry._

Their lips move rhythmically against each other’s, small breaths coming from Louis. Harry’s body presses harder against Louis’, hands gripping tightly on Louis’ slim waist.

“Missed this.” Harry breathes out, mouthing hotly against Louis’ jaw. “Missed _you.”_

Harry gets them both out of their seat, pushing Louis slowly against the counter until his back hits it.

Louis lets out a hushed moan, throwing his head back to expose his neck. Harry brings his plump lips against Louis’ neck, pressing a soft kiss. He continues to pepper small kisses all over Louis’ neck gingerly, enjoying every single noise Louis makes.

“Harry.” Louis whimpers clutching at Harry’s chest.

“Tell me what you want. C’mon.” Harry encourages, tongue poking out to lick at the soft skin on his neck. Louis grinds his hips upwards against Harry’s, desperate for friction.

“I want you.” Louis chokes out brokenly as Harry sucks on his neck. He can feel Harry smile against his neck, licking over the prominent mark he left.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, grinding his hips harshly against Louis’.

“Yes… yes _please_ Harry. I need you.” Louis begs, feeling painfully hard in his jeans.  Harry nods, giving Louis a small peck on the lips.

He guides them both slowly to the stairs, making sure Louis won’t fall since the alcohol has taken over his balance. They successfully make it to the door, Louis grabbing onto Harry’s collar and brining him in for a kiss.

Harry smiles into the kiss, tongue exploring every inch of Louis’ mouth. He manages to open the door, leading them into the living room. He grabs Louis from under his legs, pulling him up bridal style. Louis lets out a surprised giggle, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

When they make it to Harry’s bedroom, Harry gently lays Louis down on the bed, hovering over him. He knows what this means to Louis, probably some drunken mistake that he’ll regret the next morning but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter to Harry because he’ll finally get to have Louis again

He bends down to kiss over Louis’ neck, then down to his collarbones. He nibbles softly over the skin there, small gasps escaping Louis’ lips. Harry thinks they’re the most beautiful sounds ever.

“Harry, please.” Louis whimpers softly, thrusting his hips up to meet Harry’s. Harry can feel how hard he is in his jeans, how painful it must be to get no friction at all. Harry can say the same himself.

“'ve got you babe.” Harry murmurs near his ear, moving down to fumble with the buttons of Louis’ jeans. He props them open, unzipping them quickly. He taps on Louis’ hip, indicating to lift up a bit. Louis does, pulling the jeans under Louis’ bum and eventually throwing them off to the ground. He quickly pulls off Louis' jumper as well, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Harry admires the view completely, Louis' beautiful body laid out against his bed, in _his_ room. Despite the dim light, Harry can see a horizontal scar across Louis' torso. Most likely from when he had Cassie. Harry bends over to leave a light kiss over it.

He can see Louis’ obvious bulge through the black boxers he’s wearing. He leans closer towards his crotch, nose nuzzling against it. Louis involuntarily lifts his hips up, desperate to get off.

Louis can feel Harry’s warm, wet breath on his dick, making him harder than ever. He wants nothing more than to have Harry’s plump, pink lips wrapped around his cock. The thought alone is making him desperate, wanting _more._

Harry gets the idea, wrapping his fingers on the hem of Louis’ boxers. He pulls them off slowly, revealing Louis’ hard cock slapping against his tummy.

 _“Please.”_ Louis begs once again, arm over his forehead. Harry wastes no time, taking a hand to wrap around Louis’ cock. The tip of it is flushed red, desperate for release.

Harry wraps his soft lips around the head, tongue swirling over the slit. A sharp moan comes out of Louis, filled with nothing but pleasure.

He goes down further, taking him down halfway. He starts to bob his head slowly, feeling Louis’ hand caress his curls. He takes him down deeper, and Harry loves it all. Loves the heavy feeling of Louis’ cock on his tongue. He loves the small sounds coming from Louis, he just _loves loves loves._

Eventually Louis starts thrusting up slowly into Harry’s mouth. Harry lets him, jaw faintly aching. He can tell Louis is close by the way he continues to thrust, slowly losing control. Harry helps him, taking his cock as deep as he can, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He moans around it sending small vibrations.

That sends Louis over the edge, coming hotly into Harry’s throat without warning. He lets out broken moans, tugging Harry’s hair sharply. Harry swallows the best he can, a small amount dripping out of his lips.

He pulls off with a loud pop, wiping the excess come off his chin with the back of his hand. He pulls up and kisses Louis hard, he’s sure Louis can taste himself in Harry’s mouth. He hears Louis mumble something very lowly, something he didn’t catch.

“What is it babe?” Harry whispers, nibbling at Louis earlobe.

“I want you to fuck me. Please.” Louis sounds so sincere it makes Harry feel warm and bubbly. He looks down at Louis, searching for any regret that he may have. He finds none.

It makes something inside Harry click, this was _really_ happening now.

He quickly gets off of the bed momuntarily and discards of his clothes, grabbing a condom and bottle of lube from the drawer. He leaves the condom under the pillow, taking the bottle of lube in one handas he crawls back over Louis.

"You sure about this Lou?" It's a stupid question to ask someone who's drunk, someone who can't make coherent thoughts and decisions. But Harry knew that somewhere deep inside, Louis knew what was going on.

Louis hums, wrapping his legs around Harry's torso. 

Harry pops the bottle cap open, squirting the cool substance over his long, slim fingers. He reaches down Louis' hole, lightly circling around the rim before pressing in slowly causing Louis' whole body to jerk. 

 _"Harry."_ He gasps out, hand clutching tightly at Harry's bicep.

Harry bends down to leave a soft kiss on Louis' lips as he gingerly thrusts his finger in and out of Louis. He can feel how tight he is around his finger, he can't wait how amazing it'll feel to have his warmth enveloped around his cock.

He decides to add another finger, pressing in as slowly as the first. Louis continues to grasp at his bicep tightly he's sure it'll leave a bruise.

"Harry, another. _Fuck."_ And Harry complies. He slides another finger in, Louis wincing slightly at the delicious stretch. He pushes against Harry's fingers, fucking himself desperately.  _  
_

"You ready baby?" Harry asks only to see the way Louis nods desperately. 

He reaches under the pillow for the condom but then Louis stops him abruptly.

"No." Louis says lowly. "I wanna feel you."

Harry's heart stops beating for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next. He hasn't had anyone like this since Louis, it's only been Louis. Every time he had a meaningless one night stand, he's always use a condom. Even with his ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend's he'd use one. The only person he's ever came inside of is Louis, and he wants nothing more than to do it once more. 

"Lou... are you sure? Are you taking pills?" Harry wants to slap himself in the face repeatedly for that. It's not like the pills worked for them last time. 

Louis huffs out a breath, and Harry can smell the scent of alcohol lingering in his breath.

"Yes H. I am. Just please. Let me feel you, all of you." Louis whispers, wrapping both his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry's heart thumps loudly against his chest as he kissses Louis languidly. He trusts Louis and Louis trusts him. Maybe this is alright.

He pulls back and pours more lube over his hand, taking his hard _neglected_ cock. He moans a little at the touch, having had zero action all night since this is about Louis and not himself. He coats his dick in lube, making sure it's enough so he won't hurt Louis.

As he aligns himself with Louis' hole, their eyes lock for the first time since they entered the room. Everything about it is so familar, the way Louis looks at him with trusting eyes. The whimpers and moans that come out of him, every touch, it's all too familiar for Harry. And it hadn't hit him in so long on how much he missed this, how much he needed this. He wonders if Louis feels the same way.

Harry pushes foward, entering him slowly. Louis' mouth gapes but nothing comes out. Harry takes Louis' leg, holding it up to make it easier. He watches the way his cock slowly disappears inside of him, how he just _takes_ it.

"You're _so_ tight. Jesus." Harry groans out, resisting the urge to thrust ruthlessly into him.

"Oh _fuck."_  Louis moans out loudly, throwing his head back when Harry finally bottoms out.

Harry grips tightly on Louis' thigh, let's out a low grunt at how mind blowing it feels. Louis' arse is hot and perfectly tight around his cock. It's been _years_ since Harry's been inside of him, and it's so overwhelming. He wants to cry.

Louis wriggles his hips a bit before choking out a _'move.'_

Harry slowly pulls out but not completely, only leaving the head of his cock inside before slamming back in. Louis lets out a pleased gasp, still grabing onto Harry's bicep.

Eventually Harry picks up a pace, thrusting in and out of Louis. The sound of skin on skin obscenely loud inside the quiet house makes Harry's insides burn with lust. The bed creaks beneath them in time with Harry's thrusts. 

On one particular thrust, Louis lets out a long moan, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry. Right there. Please, oh _shit_ -" Harry continuously slams into Louis, hitting his prostate dead on. Louis reaches down to stroke on his yet _again_ hard cock. His eyes flutter closed in pleasure, choking out small, broken whimpers.

Harry can feel a familiar tugging feeling coil at the pit of his stomach as he continues to fuck into Louis. He's so damn close, but he wants Louis to come before him.

It seems as if Louis' read his mind because seconds later, Louis is coming all over his stomach with Harry's name on his lips. Harry fucks him through it, bending down to kiss all over his neck. 

Harry's still on the edge, thrusting relentlessly inside of Louis.

"Lou, I'm gonna come. Fuck." Harry groans right beside Louis' ear.

"Come inside me. Please, Harry. I wanna feel it-" And that's all it takes for Harry to blow. It hits him hard and sudden, a wave of pleasure washing all over his body. He thrusts once deep inside of him, hot come pulsing out of his cock. Louis can feel Harry filling him up, and he loves it. He missed this feeling because the only person to've ever done that has been Harry and only Harry. 

Harry crashes over Louis breathlessly, trying to even out his breathing. Every muscle in his body aches with pleasure, yet fatigue. He pushes out of Louis, who winces at the sudden emptiness, laying beside him. 

He waits for the post-orgasm high to die down, looking over at Louis only to find blue eyes looking back at him. Louis' in a state of daze, maybe still a little drunk. His eyes finding it hard to focus. 

"I want to shower." Are the first words that come out of Louis. Harry laughs, putting a hand over Louis' soft cheek.

"The door is on your left." Harry tells him. Louis presses foward, giving Harry a closed-mouth kiss that lingers for a few seconds before he pulls off and out of the bed. Harry watches the way his hips sway, and his unbalanced walking. He can't tell if it's from the alcohol or just being fucked. 

Harry sighs tiredly, turning back to face the ceiling. He reaches under the pillow for the unused condom. He stares at it.

He decides to put his thoughts to the side before tossing the condom on the ground and closes his eyes. He doesn't know he's fallen asleep until he see's his daughter's face and realizes he's having a dream.

 

                              &

 

When Harry wakes up the next morning, Louis isn't in bed with him. He isn't even half surprised.

 

                              &

 

"Did you come home late last night?" Cassie asks Louis, chewing on some toast. 

Louis groans, trying to ignore the thumping headache and faint ache in his bum.

"Yeah, I was over at a friends. Had some trouble." Louis lies. He isn't ready to tell her what happened between him and Harry. He doesn't want to give her false hope. 

"Oh." She frowns. "Where's Ethan? Shouldn't he be having breakfast with us?" And oh shit. Shit. Shit. _Ethan._

With last night's situation, Louis had completely forgotten about Ethan. He had completely forgotten the fact that they had gotten into an argument and were technically broken up. _Fuck._

"We got into a little argument but don't worry. It'll all settle out." Louis tells her. She hums in response, finishing her breakfast. "Halloween is in three days, are you dressing up?" 

"No, I don't think so. I wanted to visit Marley. Do you think I could?" Cassie asks. Louis smiles at her.

"Of course, I'll drop you off and pick you up. It's not a problem." Louis tells her. She smiles back, rushing over to give him a hug. 

"Thank you." She says happily. 

"No problem love. Let's get you to school." 

Once Louis drives back home from dropping Cassie off at school, he comes to a sudden realization.

He left his pills in Ethan's car.

"Fuck." He yells into the emptiness of his car. What can he do? He doesn't know where Ethan is. He can't call him considering they're not in good terms. Also Ethan will grow suspicious as to why Louis is freaking out over birth control pills taking in the fact that they have sex with a condom. Louis is fucked. 

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let Harry come inside him? Of course, Louis doesn't at all regret sleeping with Harry. It was more than Louis expected, it was what he needed. It made him realize how much he misses Harry. He just wishes he could've at least made brighter decisions. 

His only other choice left is to take an emergency contraception pill. He's never taken one before but his doctor had mentioned them once or twice. He knows how they work and how effective they are. He considers it.

He drives to the pharmacy, embarrassingly asking the clerk where they had the pills and purchases them. He buys a water to take it down, quickly getting into the car. He opens the box, taking the first dose. He swallows it down with the water, taking a deep breath.

He's got this. No worries anymore.

 

                              &

 

"Happy Halloween!" Harry tells the little kid dressed as Batman.

"Excuse me, you did _what?"_  Zayn exclaims as Harry gives out candy by the door.

"Zayn, it's not the time to talk about that right now."

"Oh please. Then why did you wait up until now to tell me that you and Louis fucked? I told you to talk to him Harry! Not to fucking stick your dick up his arse!" A lady with a daughter dressed up as a princess looks at Zayn scandalized, covering her daughter's ears.

"You're so rude and vulgar." The lady says angrily. Harry stifles a laugh, giving the tiny princess a handful of sweets.

"Sorry ma'm." Zayn tells her, pressing his lips in a thin line. The lady rolls her eyes, giving Harry a sweet smile before walking away.

"I told you it wasn't the time to talk about it." Harry laughs.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Anyway, what happened? Most importantly _how_ did it happen? Please save any sexual details because I really don't want to know." Zayn tells him.

"Well... he was drunk. And sad. And I kissed him and well. It just kinda happened. He hasn't spoken to me since and I'm starting to think he never will." Harry shrugs.

"Isn't he with that Ethan guy though? So he cheated-" 

"No!" Harry intervenes. "They were on a break. I guess they got into a fight. So no, he didn't  _cheat_ Zayn. Why do you always think so low of Louis?"

"Because Harry. Unfriendly reminder that he hid your child away from you. He's not that great of a person."

"Zayn, please. For once, can we forget about that? He told me why already. I think I've learned to forgive him. I'm just thankful that our daughter is doing okay." Harry says honestly. 

Maybe what Louis did will never be okay but Harry really has forgiven him. Louis was scared, he was scared because of what his father did to his mother. Harry would've been scared too.

Zayn sighs. "Alright, if you say so." He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you. Now go open the new bag of candies." 

Zayn looks behind the door, turning back to Harry. "Might wanna tell Niall something about that." He snickers.

Harry's eyes go wide as he watches the children from across the street making their way to Harry. 

"Niall you better've not eaten the rest of the candy you animal!"

 

                               &

 

Louis stares at Ethan from across the table, waiting for him to speak up. He fumbles with the wire of his headphones nervously, feeling more anxious by the second. He comes to the conclusion that maybe Ethan won't speak first, and maybe it's Louis' job to.

"I'm sorry." Both Ethan and Louis say at the same time. They stare at each other in surprise, then fall into a laugh.

"Okay, no really. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did with Harry and his friend. I will admit though, that I was jealous." Louis tells him.

"I'm glad you're being honest." Ethan smiles. "I'm sorry for over-reacting about it. I should've handled the situation better." Ethan scrunches up his face. Louis thinks he's so cute that way.

"So we'll admit that we both fucked up?" Louis says. Ethan nods, taking Louis' hand from across the table.

"Wanna try again?" Ethan whispers. A part of Louis feels like he's betraying Harry, after what happened. But that was practically a one night stand, and Harry has probably forgotten about it anyway. It shouldn't matter, should it? Louis loves Ethan and Ethan loves Louis. Maybe he's meant to be with Ethan.

"Yeah. I want to." Louis smiles. Ethan reaches across, taking Louis' lips in his own. He lets out a breath in relief. 

"There's one catch though?" Louis mumbles, pulling back. 

"What is it?" Ethan says, concern written over his face.

"Well, Thanksgiving is this month and it's our first Thanksgiving with Cassie..." Louis bites his bottom lip. 

"What are you planning?" Ethan squints his eyes.

"You wouldn't mind spending Thanksgiving with Harry's family and mine right?" Louis smiles sheepishly.

Ethan sighs, letting a small smile spread across his face. "I guess not. It's for Cassie isn't it?" 

Louis nods. 

"Okay." Ethan assures him. Louis lets out a loud yay, only to be shushed by his boss.

"Alright guys we're on in 3, 2, 1..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it occurred to me that English people don't celebrate Thanksgiving but oh well...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Hope you have a good one x.
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar mistakes!)

“So what exactly are you planning?” Ethan asks Louis when they get home from work. Louis hadn’t really thought the whole ordeal about Thanksgiving out thoroughly yet since he wanted to know what Harry’s ideas were as well.

It would only be fair, right?

“I should call Harry. He’s going to be inviting his family too.” Louis states carefully as his eyes scan over Ethan’s expression.  He’s seems completely unfazed by the mention of Harry.

Louis counts that as a win.

“Alright. I’m gonna go take a quick shower.” Ethan says before disappearing upstairs. Louis pulls out his phone from his back pocket, quickly dialing Harry’s contact. He hadn’t spoken to Harry since the _drunken incident,_ which was about 3 weeks ago _._ He’s only hoping it won’t be awkward.

The phone rings 4 times until Harry picks up.

 _“Hello?”_ Harry’s slow voice fills in.

“I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving.” Louis begins, hearing the faint sound of Niall’s voice followed by a loud cracking sound.

 _“That’s next week.”_ Harry points out. _“Were you planning something?”_ His voice sounds wavering.

“Well, I was telling Ethan that maybe we could have Thanksgiving together with our families… for Cassie.” Louis explains softly.

 _“You’re back with Ethan.”_ Harry states almost immediately. Louis swallows, clearing his throat.

“I… yeah. It wasn’t that big of a deal to begin with.” Louis _thinks_ he hears Harry scoff, but doesn’t question it.

“Well, if you want we can do it at my place. I’m sure my mum would like the idea.” Harry replies simply.

Louis sighs in relief, feeling glad to hear that Harry agrees with Louis’ idea. He successfully avoided plan B, which was to convince Harry annoyingly until he finally gave it.

It wouldn't have been that hard anyway.

“Thank you. Now, for food-”

 _“That won’t be a problem. I’ll cook the turkey. I’m sure my mum will be bringing some baked goods. You can bring whatever you please.”_ Louis can hear the smile in Harry’s voice, warm and tender.

“I suppose I can work with that. Thank you so much H. I really appreciate it.” Louis smiles. Harry lets out a breathless laugh through the phone, Louis’ _sure_ he’s probably shaking his head right now.

 _“No problem Lou. In case of any plan changes, just send me a quick text or call me.”_ Louis hums in response before dismissing the call. He clutches the phone to his chest, ignoring the constant harsh beating of his heart. He sighs, rubbing a free hand across his face.

His next step is to call him mum, Jay, he just hope she picks up.

He dials her number, humming as he waits for her to answer.

 _“Hey boo.”_ She answers on the third ring.

“Hey mum. How are you?” Louis breathes out, it's always calming to hear his mum’s voice.

 _“I’m doing fine. How are you? How’s Cassie?”_  

“We’re fine actually. I was just calling because an idea came up for Thanksgiving.”

_“Oh. And what was the plan dear?”_

“I was thinking of spending Thanksgiving with you, Mark and the girls. And Harry’s family as well.” Louis explains.

 _“If Harry is okay with it then so am I.”_ Jay says, sounding pleased with the idea. _“Although, I’m afraid the twins won’t be joining us.”_ She adds softly.

“Why not?”

 _“They’re in America. You know them and their crazy ideas.”_ She laughs. Louis chuckles, knowing _very_ well his younger sisters’.

“That’s too bad. As long as the rest of you can make it, it’ll be fine.” Louis tells her.

_“We will, now tell me Lou. How are you doing?”_

They end up having a brief discussion about Louis’ life and how it’s been so far with Cassie now in the picture. Louis assures her it’s been nothing but pure bliss, leaving out _certain_ parts that involve _certain_ people.

Eventually Louis wraps up the conversation, using the excuse that that he needed to go pick up Cassie from school. She says her goodbyes, explaining how eager she is about seeing him next week before hanging up.

“Was that your mum?” Ethan walks into the room, brown hair a shade darker with the wetness.

“How’d you know?” Louis smiles.

“Because your mum is the only person you can hold a conversation with for that long.” He laughs. He walks over to Louis, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I guess you’re right. Listen, I’ve got to go pickup Cassie from school. I’ll see you when I come back?”

“Actually.” Ethan cuts him off. “I’ve got to go meet a friend in a bit. Don’t be afraid if I don’t make it for dinner.” He jokes, kissing Louis' once more on the forehead.

"Alright, see you.” Louis says before walking out the door.

 

&

 

“Why do you have to leave so soon?” Harry tells Niall as he helps him with the luggage.

“Do you know how fucking packed airports get the day of Thanksgiving? And I absolutely hate crowds especially when there’s always that one douche with a _huge_ bag that just bumps into everyone.” Niall complains, taking a bag over his arm.

“We’re gonna miss you lad.” Zayn says, giving Niall a hard smack on the back.

“It’ll only be a week. ‘Ts not like I’m gonna replace you back in Ireland.” 

“You might.” Harry squints his eyes. He hears a loud honk from the car behind them, urging them to hurry up. Niall flips the driver off, earning a loud laugh from Zayn and Harry.

“Alright lads. I’ll see you all soon.” Niall pulls both of them in for a tight hug before shoving them back and walking towards the entrance of the airport.

“Our son is all grown up.” Zayn jokes, mimicking wiping his tears.

“Get back in the car.” Harry rolls his eyes, opening the passenger door for Zayn before getting inside.

“So what are _we_ going for Thanksgiving?” Zayn asks then.

“We’re having mine and Louis’ family over.” Harry tells him, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Doesn’t Louis have like a million sisters? Are you sure there’s going to be enough food?” 

“We’ll fit. God, you’re starting to sound more like Niall every day.” Harry jokes.

“Would you mind if I invited Liam over? I don’t think he’s doing anything special that day.”

“So you still talk to Liam then?” Harry says smugly.

“Yeah but I think I’m being completely friend-zoned... Is he even into guys? Harry, what if Liam isn’t into men and I’m over here believing he’ll love me-“

“Relax.” Harry cuts him off coolly. “Invite him over. Maybe he’ll finally have a drunken snog with you that he’ll regret the day after.” Harry smiles.

“Wow. Thanks for the kind and inspiring words.” Zayn says sarcastically, making a show of rolling his eyes.

“What makes you think he doesn’t like men?”

“Nothing in particular. It’s just that, we’ve been talking for months and we've only gone out for coffee like _twice_  He’s never even tried to flirt with me. What if he finds me repulsing?” Zayn says dramatically, clutching his chest.

“Liam’s a very subtle and shy person, Zayn. I’m sure if he’s flirted with you, you probably didn’t notice.” Harry says simply. “In fact, call him up right now. Put him on speaker.”

Zayn sighs. “Fine. Just don’t say anything stupid.” He pulls out his phone from his pocket, searching through his contacts until he lands on ‘ _Puppy Eyes’._

“Puppy eyes?” Harry laughs out. Zayn smacks his arm, the ringing sound loud in the car.

“Sh, it’s calling!”

 _“Hello?”_ Liam answers.

“Hey Liam, it’s Harry and I.”

 _“Hi Zayn, Hi Harry.”_ Liam chirps, his smile obvious in his tone.

“Hi Liam.” Harry returns just as chirpy.

“We wanted to invite you over to our flat for Thanksgiving. Of course, if you didn’t already have plans.” Zayn says slowly. Harry tries to hold in his laughter, finding it a little funnier than he should.

‘Shut up’ Zayn mouths, smacking his arm again.

_“How lovely of you two. I’d be more than happy to go. Is there anything you’d want me to bring?”_

“Just yourself. Of course.” Harry flashes Zayn a wink as Liam laughs on the other line.

 _“Alright. Thank you for the invite. Guess I’ll be seeing you Zayn.”_ Liam tells him directly. Harry smiles widely, giving Zayn a thumb up without keeping his eyes off the road.

“Guess so. I’ll text you later. Bye.” Zayn says before clicking the end call button.

“He’s looking forward to seeing you!” Harry exclaims happily. He blindly reaches for Zayn’s arm, shaking it violently.

“Harry, stop.” Zayn blushes, shoving Harry’s arm away.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m excited for you. This is the beginning of a new romance. Can’t you feel it blossoming?” Harry says, taking a deep inhale of air.

“Calm down Shakespeare. I just invited him over for dinner. Well, as far as _he_ knows we both did.” Zayn bites his bottom lip.

“That doesn’t change the fact that he’s looking forward to seeing you.” Harry points out seriously.

“I guess.” Zayn sighs tiredly, laying his head against the glass door. “Let’s just see how Thanksgiving goes.”

 

&

 

Louis can’t explain it, but he’s nervous.  It’s like every little piece of anxiety is eating up all the confidence he had build up till this day.

It was the simple fact that he was seeing his family and Harry’s in the same room. All together.

Louis wants to die.

Cassie, Louis, and Ethan were standing outside of Harry’s door, Louis holding a plate of mashed potatoes while Cassie held the drinks.

Zayn opens the door for them, greeting them warmly inside.

“Hey Uncle Z.” Cassie says casually, bringing Zayn in for a hug.

“Hey there Cassie. Come in.” He hugs her, taking the drinks from her hand. “Louis, your family is already upstairs with Harry.” _Shit._

Fucking shit. Why hadn’t his mum called him? Or warned him at least? They’re most probably having an awkward conversation and suffocating on all the tension.

Louis shoves the casserole in Ethan’s arms, immediately taking Cassie’s hand and pulling her with him up stairs. His heart beats faster as he reaches the top of the stairs, carefully pushing the door open.

What he finds is definitely not what he expected.

Harry is laughing wildly at something Jay said, as Lottie has a hand perched over Harry’s lap. Louis ignores the urge to shove Lottie's hand right off, giving her a cold glare.

They’re all sitting down on the couch in the living room, Mark beside Jay while Fizzy is sitting beside her husband. Louis had completely forgotten the fact that Fizzy married a French guy just last year.

“Hi.” Louis' voice is loud enough for everyone to hear. The chatter immediately stops, Jay’s gaze falling on Cassie. She stands up from the couch, walking slowly up to Cassie.

“Cassandra. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Jay says softly, eyes twinkling under the light. Cassie blushes at her compliment, looking down at the ground.

“Thank you.” She breathes out sheepishly. Jay smiles widely, stretching out her arms.

“Come here love.” Jay says, and with that Cassie is brought into a warm embrace. “She’s perfect Lou.” 

Louis smiles just as Fizzy and Lottie make their way to where they’re standing.

“Cassie, these are my sisters. Fizzy and Lottie.” Louis introduces. Fizzy gives her a small wave and a one armed hug. Lottie on the other hand nearly suffocates Cassie, hugging her with all her might.

“You’re so adorable. I’m surprised my brother made something as gorgeous as you.” Lottie squeaks, earning a small giggle from Cassie.

“Missed you too.” Louis rolls his eyes at her. He turns to his mum, beaming with joy. “Hi mum.”

“Hi boo.” Jay coos, giving her son a huge hug. “I missed you.”

“I did too mum.” He says, pulling back to face his younger sister. “Hi Fizz.” He smiles.

“Hey Lou.” She replies.

Mark approaches them, along with Harry.

“Oh, Cassie. This is Mark.” Louis says quickly, smiling at them both.

“Hi Cassie, how are you?” He extends a hand out for her to shake. She kindly accepts it, grinning sheepishly.

“I’m good. Thank you.” She says shyly. Cassie walks over to Harry, pressing up against him.

“Hey kiddo.” Harry says softly, kissing her forehead.

“This is kind of nerve-wracking.” She whispers in his ear. Harry laughs, shaking his head.

“I know.” He leans closer to her to make sure no can hear him. “I used to be scared of Louis’ family too.”

Lottie takes Harry’s arm, pulling him closer to her side. “Anyway, come on Harry. Show me around yeah?” Harry nods, looking over at Cassie knowingly.

“I still kind of am.” He tells Cassie, causing her to laugh loudly.

“What?” Lottie says, looking confused between them.

“Nothing. Let’s being the tour.” Harry says distractedly, walking away with her.

“You know, sixteen years and I would’ve thought that Lottie’s obsession with Harry would be over by now.” Louis argues, rolling his eyes.

When Louis was dating Harry, Lottie would always try to pull him away. She would find a way to ruin their conversations despite how old she was at the time. She might’ve been only ten, but she was a flaming little devil (and still is.)

“You would think.” Fizzy scoffs, walking back to sit next to her husband, Adrian.

“Give her a rest.” Jay says calmly. “She just got out of a huge relationship.”

“She isn’t dating that buff guy anymore? What was his name, Hector? Hubert?”

“George.” She corrects, smiling slightly.

“Right.” Louis clears his throat. Ethan and Zayn walk in, their hushed voices filling in the room.

“Ethan. It’s great to see you.” Jay cheers, sauntering over to give Ethan a hug.

“Same to you, Mrs. Tomlinson.” He smiles. He shakes Mark’s hand, wrapping a protective arm around Louis’ waist.

Louis can see Lottie and Harry talking by the balcony, Lottie obviously trying to flirt with him. He tries not to let his smile falter, feeling a warm feeling in his stomach. And yes, Louis may be jealous. He will admit that.

Suddenly, Louis can hear a _very_ familiar voice from the other side of the door. He turns around, unwrapping himself from Ethan’s grip. When the door opens Harry’s mum, Anne, appears along with Gemma and Robin.

Louis freezes when their eyes meet. He hasn’t seen this woman in 16 years. This woman he once considered to be his second mother.

Anne’s eyes go wide, beaming when she spots Louis.

“Oh Louis. Look at you. You’re all grown up.” Anne approaches him, pulling Louis in for an unexpected hug. Louis instantly melts in her arms, closing his eyes. He feels a sudden nostalgia, missing what he used to call _home._

When she pulls back, her eyes immediately land on Cassie. “Hi, you must be Cassie.” She says, smiling down at her. “I’m Anne, Harry’s mum.” She greets, pulling Cassie in for a hug.

“I see this family has a thing for hugs.” Cassie murmurs quietly making everyone to laugh.

Gemma walks up to her, grinning. “If I hadn’t known who you were, I still would’ve figured you were my brother’s kid. You look a lot like him.” She tells her. Cassie smiles timorously. “Although, you do have Louis’ eyes.” She adds skeptically.

Louis looks up at that, eyes meeting Gemma's. She looks so much older; he can only imagine he looks the same in her eyes.

She gives him a cold hard look, a stare that could only be interpreted one way.

She hates him.

Louis doesn’t blame her. If Harry can’t hate Louis, obviously Gemma can.

Louis sighs, excusing himself before walking over to the couch beside Fizzy and Adrian.

“What’s wrong Lou? You look a little over the edge.” Fizzy points out, laying her head against Adrian’s shoulder.

“It’s a little overwhelming, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m avoiding talking to all of you.” She chuckles softly. “But there’s more to your attitude than that, I can tell.”

Louis is taken aback, it’s like his sister can see right through him.

“God, how old are you again?” He lets out a breathless laugh.

“I’m twenty-four, for your information.” She pokes her tongue out. “But seriously. What’s wrong Louis?” She asks with seriousness in her tone.

“I’m just… confused.”

“Haven’t heard that one since you were having trouble figuring out if you liked guys or girls.” Fizzy jokes. Adrian lets out a small laugh at that.

“Well now I know that I definitely like guys. A certain guy to be exact.” Louis says carefully.

“It’s about Harry, or am I wrong?” Fizzy’s voice is much lower than before. Louis sighs, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m just going to go ahead and assume that you are in fact, referring to Harry.”

“I am.” Louis assures her.

“Do you love him?” Louis’ whole body visibly tenses up.

“What?” Fizzy sighs in frustration.

“Do you love him?” She repeats herself. Louis doesn’t get time to respond because Harry then walks up to them, taking a seat beside Louis.

“Oh hi Harry.” Fizzy says, plastering a smile on her face. “I see you’ve managed to get rid of my sister.”

Harry laughs, shaking his head. “She’s alright, I guess.” He says hesitantly, looking directly at Louis with a dazed smile.

“Remember when you two were once making out on our couch and she spilled paint all over your hair Lou? That was by far my favorite memory.” Fizzy says unpredictably. Harry laughs, putting a hand over Louis’ leg mindlessly. Louis’ breath hitches, heart pumping faster as he feels the heat come off Harry's hand.

It's intoxicating, Harry's intoxicating. 

“I remember that. We spent an hour trying to get it all out.” Harry smiles, dimples on full display. Fizzy looks down to where Harry’s hand is on Louis’ leg, expression smug and pleased.

Suddenly, Louis feels extremely nauseous. The strong urge is like a punch in the gut, unavoidable.

“Shit.” He breathes out, quickly rising to his feet and running to the bathroom. He pushes the door open, bending over the toilet. He empties out his stomach, holding onto the sink with a right grip. Once he’s finished, his mum rushes in looking concerned.

“Hey boo, you alright?” Her voice is heavy and low. Louis washes his mouth with what he assumes is Harry’s mouthwash, spitting onto the sink.

“Yeah. I’ve been pretty nervous all day, I guess.” He shrugs. There’s something in Jay’s expression, like she’s aware of something, but Louis doesn’t dare to question it.

“Alright love. Let’s get back out. Zayn’s friend is here so everyone’s getting ready to start dining.” She gives him a warm smile, rubbing his back in comfort.

“I’ll be out in a sec.” Louis breathes out, ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach. He stares out at his reflection in the mirror, sighing tiredly. “I’m fine.” He says to himself, but there’s something in his head that tells him otherwise.

 

Harry places the hot turkey at the center of the table, smiling widely at everyone.  He grabs a knife, placing it on the table.

“I think we should all say what we’re thankful for, shouldn’t we?” Harry suggests. Every one nods, pleased with the idea. “We should go around the table, so Fizzy. You start.”

She clears her throat, nodding slightly. “I’m gonna go ahead and be honest and say that I’m thankful for your cooking Harry. Seriously.” She says, pointing at the table filled with food. Harry laughs at that, shaking his head.

“I’m thankful for Fizzy. She’s the greatest.” Adrian says next, giving Fizzy a small peck on the cheek. Everyone coos at them, except for Louis whose too busy looking over at Harry. Harry notices Louis’ stare. He smiles lightly at him, making Louis immediately turn away.

Everyone else in the room says what they’re thankful for, but when it’s Louis’ turn to speak he’s at a loss.

He feels like everything is spinning, making him lightheaded. He doesn't remember when was the last time he's felt like this, but it's definitely not a first.

“Honey, you don’t look so well.” Jay points out.

“You look a bit pale.” Ethan murmurs, placing a warm hand over Louis’ cheek. Louis pulls up from his chair, blinking slowly.

“I need to take a nap… Harry could I borrow your room?” Harry nods quickly, looking at Louis with worry. As Louis walks over, remembering which door is Harry’s from the night they fucked, his vision starts getting darker and darker.

Harry’s eyes widen the moment he sees Louis’ body collapse onto the ground, pacing quickly to get to him. Ethan does the same, both running from the kitchen to grab Louis.

Everyone rises from the table, gasping in shock as they rush over to Louis.

Harry takes Louis, picking him up and gingerly placing him on the couch. He runs a hand over his cheek shakily, patting it softly.

“Lou? Louis, wake up.” Harry pleas with a breathy voice. At this point, he doesn’t care about Ethan or anyone else in the room for that matter.

“Here, I got this.” A voice comes from behind making Harry turn. It’s Jay, looking completely unfazed by the whole situation. She has a bottle of rubbing alcohol in one hand and a cloth on the other. She dips the cloth in the alcohol then brings it closer Louis’ nose.

Louis opens his eyes then, face lost and frightened.

“What happened?” He croaks out, placing a hand over his forehead.

“You fainted, silly.” Jay smiles, giving him a small kiss on the head.

“Is he alright?” Cassie asks, biting her nails. Jay nods, closing the bottle.

Louis lies on the couch for a few more seconds before giving everyone an odd look.

“What are you all waiting for? I’m hungry.” Louis says casually as he sits up.

“Good. I am too.” Zayn adds, walking back to the table. Liam laughs, following his lead.

“Are you alright?” Ethan asks Louis, grabbing a hold of his arm to help him up from the couch.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Louis smiles, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He definitely doesn’t imagine the way Harry’s expression falters at the sight. He wishes he had.

 

Dinner goes surprisingly well; everyone shares stories to keep the conversation going. They all laugh and talk and joke around and it’s great. It’s more than Louis would’ve imagined. Despite his little incident earlier, Louis still had a great time.

He’s standing alone outside on Harry’s balcony, counting the many endless stars in the sky. He breathes in the frisky air, filling in his lungs. He exhales, closing his eyes in fatigue.

A sudden yet unmistakable sound of footsteps causes him to lose his tranquility, turning around slowly to see who it is.

He should’ve known by the leaden smell of flowers, something that he’d describe as _home,_ that is was his mum.

Louis gives her a small one-sided grin before turning back, looking up at the sky. Jay saunters beside him, pressing her warm body against his side.

They both stay quiet, staring up at the sky together almost as if they were the only ones left on earth. The loud voices from inside the house are faint, nearly inaudible over the loud silence. It’s ironic, Louis thinks.

It’s not until Jay speaks when Louis’ world slowly begins to collapse.

He should’ve seen it coming; based on the tacit looks his mum had been giving him earlier.

“How far along are you?” His mum says in a hushed, unperturbed voice. Louis feels a lump in the back of his throat, snapping his head quickly to the side to give her a semi-affronted look.

“What?” He manages to say through the heavy ache in his chest and the clot in his throat.

“Lou, I know you’re pregnant. I knew from the start that something about you seemed a little… I don’t know _, off.”_ She says, giving him an apologetic smile.

“I’m not.” He says quickly, only to stop himself over the idea that he might be wrong. So, terribly wrong.

He should’ve noticed, he should’ve noticed this before his own mum.

He’d been throwing up at the most random times; he’s had dizzy spells more often than not. All this time he’d pretended that nothing was wrong, that it was all in his head. But the possibility was there, it was always there and Louis was too afraid to look into it.

He lets out a choked sob, a sob that not only surprises Jay but himself as well. His mum, bless her, immediately jumps into her motherly roll, holding onto Louis closely.

Louis lets out another cry, eyes heavy and flooded with tears. Christ, how long had he’d been holding all this in for?

“Why are you crying boo?” His mother whispers in his ear, staggered by Louis’ reaction.

“I didn’t know. I didn’t even consider it. I-” He stops, pulling back to look at Jay dead in the eye.

There’s a pregnant pause between them, and suddenly the air is suffocating Louis that it hurts to _breathe._

“Mum, it’s not even Ethan’s.” He murmurs heavily, voice broken and rough.

“Who’s is it?” Louis’ face crumples then, and that’s how she knows. It’s an unspoken answer yet it’s as clear as glass.

Jay doesn’t say anymore, or ask, just holds onto her sobbing son. He buries his face onto her chest like he used to when he was much younger. He wishes he could be young again, have his innocence and youth back. He wishes he could start over again, make things better, lighter even.

But he can’t. And it’s a simple fact that makes his heart tear.

Louis’ body shutters as he hears Ethan’s voice. His voice rings in his ears, loud and painful.

“Is he alright?”

“Just having one of those days.” Jay smiles sadly, caressing Louis’ hair softly. Louis pulls away from his mum slowly, eyes red and puffy from the crying. He feels restless and he's sure he probably looks the way he feels.

“I wanna go home." Louis says absently to no one in particular. He sniffs, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

"We could go home if you'd like." Ethan says softly, taking ahold of Louis' hand. Louis wants to run out of here, run away from everyone. 

"I think you should go home and rest love. It'd be better for you." His mum advises him carefully. Louis knows that she's not just saying that for the sake of it, it's because she knows Louis _needs_ it.

When they walk back to the living room, another wave of nausea hits Louis instantly. He tries hard to hold it back, but fails miserably. He rushes back to the bathroom, emptying out his system for what counts as the second time today.

He walks into the living room again casually, ignoring the concerned looks he receives from everyone, especially Harry.

And oh god, _Harry._ Louis doesn't want to think about it, wants to avoid what's to come for however long he can. If he is pregnant - which in his mind is already 100% - he'll lose everything. He'll lose Ethan, what is he kidding, Ethan will _hate_ him. Harry probably will too, for letting this happen. 

He quickly erases the thoughts from his head, saying his goodbyes to everyone in the room. When he reaches Harry, he gives him a faint smile which Harry returns half-heartedly before turning on his heel and walking away. 

 

Louis lays in bed, the rushing sound of water from where Ethan is showering filling in the silence. He hears a soft knock on the door, then the door opens slowly.

Cassie appears, giving Louis a soft smile before tiptoeing to his bed. She jumps in, pressing her thin yet long frame against Louis.

Louis almost doesn't hear it, but he most definitely doesn't miss it.

"I love you." She whispers, followed by a soft kiss on his temple. 

Louis can't begin to describe how uplifting and fulfilling it was to hear  those three words from his own daughter. 

He hadn't realized how much he needed that.

 

                                &

 

Louis waited exactly two weeks until he finally decided to purchase a pregnancy test. 

He was quietly wandering the aisles of the pharmacy, looking around for the tests.

Once he spots them, he takes one quickly as if he's about to be caught doing something bad.

He rushes through the aisles until he feels someone bump into him.

"I'm absolutely sorry- Louis?" Liam gasps in surprise. Louis swallows hard, attempting to smile.

"Hey, sorry about bumping into you. Was in sort of a rush." He tries to hide the test behind his back, acting as casual as he can.

"Oh it's alright. I better let you go if you're in a rush." Liam says thoughtfully. 

"Yeah." Louis breathes out shakily.

"See you Louis." Liam says with a grin, walking away gracefully. 

Louis breathes out in relief, walking a little more slower to the cash register. 

It could've gone a lot worse, he thinks.

 

Three minutes have never felt like an eternity to Louis. It feels like time is slowing down somehow, only for the sole purpose of making things worse for him.

Louis paces around his bathroom, holding the peed-on test in his hand.

He's afraid of flipping it over, afraid of what his fate has turned out to be. But he can't hide from it forever.

With shaky hands, Louis takes the test, flipping it over to the side where the symbols showed. He looks down at it, looks blankly at the white stick that held the truth.

And there they were.

Two pink lines looking back at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual xx.

Harry catches the water bottle Nathan throws him from across the room. He takes a quick seat on the couch, sitting beside Niall whose attention is fully on the telly.

It was one of those usual, informal days that seemed to drag on with nothing but meaningless conversations with Harry’s mates. It wasn’t necessarily boring; it was more or less like leisure. Harry didn’t have to worry about opening his bar since it was a Monday, so everything was just smoothing sailing.

Harry decides to take some interest at what Niall is watching until Zayn’s phone rings abruptly, vibrating against the wood loudly. Zayn raises an eyebrow, clearly not anticipating for a call. He reaches for it over the coffee table, brows furrowing as he reads the caller ID.

“It’s Liam.” Zayn states. Harry’s head snaps up, staring at Zayn with a look of curiosity. It was rare for Liam to ever call. Usually he’d send Zayn a quick text asking him how he’s doing or if he’s busy.

“What does he want?”

“Well, I don’t know. Let me answer.” Zayn slides his finger across the phone screen, cutting off the ringing. Harry quirks an ear, listening every time Zayn spoke.

“Hello?” Zayn answers. A few seconds go by before Zayn makes a face, then looks back at Harry wide eyed. “Yeah, no problem.” He says cautiously before hanging up. “He’s outside. He said he needed to speak with you.”

And that’s quiet odd, Harry thinks. Liam? Speak to Harry? What could be so important to Liam that he has to go all the way to his house just to explain?

“Invite him in.” Harry shrugs, feeling a faint hint of uneasiness settle in.  Zayn nods as he puts the phone in his pocket. He prowls to the door, shutting it with a sharp click.

Nathan slowly walks over to Harry and Niall with an interested expression.

“Liam… isn’t that the bloke Zayn’s in love with?” He questions, sitting across from Harry on the other couch.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure why he needs to speak with me.” Harry shrugs. Nathan nods in understanding as he lets out a soft yawn.

Harry can make out the voices from behind the door, getting louder as they approach closer. As expected, Liam and Zayn emerge from the downstairs, but there’s something off about Liam. His hair isn’t really gelled as usual, messy from the _possibly_ strong wind blowing outside. He has a brood look, as if something around him was agonizing.

Liam takes in a short breath, running a hand over his hair.  “Harry I really need to _–oh.”_ He pauses then, eyes landing on Nathan who’s offhandedly sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. “I wasn’t aware you had company.” He murmurs, face flushing with embarrassment.

Nathan is quick on his feet, stretching out a hand at Liam with a bright and teasing grin. “Oh no, I’m nobody. My name’s Nathan.”

“Liam.” He greets hesitantly, grip light on Nathan’s hand.

Harry clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “What is it you needed to tell me?”

“I, uh.” Liam looks between Harry and the rest of the boys nervously. Harry can obviously tell by the looks of it that Liam wants to speak to him privately.

“If it has anything to do with me, go on and say it. I don’t mind them listening.” Harry says assuring, giving Liam a warm smile. Liam sighs, pointing at the chair standing a few feet away.

“Mind if I have a seat?” Harry shakes his head slightly, shrugging. “Alright well, I needed to talk to you about Louis.” Liam starts off slowly, vigilantly as if he’s making his way around a flame.

Zayn notices the way Harry obviously falters at the simple mention of Louis, shoulders tensing it looks like he’s stopped breathing.

“Go on.” Harry says sedately, holding back the urge to bombard Liam with questions.

“Well, you see… I saw him today at a pharmacy-”

“Liam, I don’t know about you but there’s nothing spectacular about Louis going to a pharmacy.” Niall interrupts precipitously, keeping his eyes glued on the TV screen. Harry turns to look at Niall, shaking his head at his comment. Sometimes he just doesn’t understand that guy.

 “Anyway, point is when I ran into him - quite literally too - he looked so _anxious._ And that’s not the strangest part.” Harry swallows, mentally hastening Liam to tell him.

“What is it?” Harry asks slowly, hearting thumping thickly against his chest. He feels so constricted, like the space around him has shrunk and it’s suddenly hard to breathe.

For the briefest of moments it’s quiet, the mixed sounds of Harry’s loud breathing and the traffic outside filling in the silence. Liam opens his mouth, and then closes it. He runs another hand through his hair tiredly, closing his eyes.

“He was holding a pregnancy test.” He whispers so secretively.

Harry’s face goes slack, mouth gaped open. He doesn’t move a muscle, feeling all the color drain from his face. He swears he begins to feel light-headed, the room slowly spinning and the voices feeling so, so far away.

Zayn’s voice quickly brings him back to reality, looking back to a concerned Liam.

“Are you sure?” Harry’s voice is raspy and slow, it’s barely there. When Liam nods confidently, Harry almost loses it.

“Harry, if Louis is pregnant then that baby is yours.” Zayn says straightforward.

“What if it’s not mine? What if it’s Ethan’s?” Harry says quickly, ignoring the way his hands are shaking vigorously.

“You and I both know that baby isn’t his, Harry. Don’t even _try_ to pretend right now.” Zayn’s strife is too harsh, too much. Harry visibly winces at his loud tone, closing himself in.

“Well first we have to figure out if Louis is, in fact, pregnant. Don’t you think?” Nathan suggests calmly. Harry takes a deep breath, putting his face in both hands.

Then Liam speaks up again, making matters much worse.

“Not to worry you or anything Harry but… you do recall what happened on Thanksgiving right? With the constant throwing up and fainting situation? That to me is a red flag.” Liam states carefully. Harry looks up with glossy eyes, breathing harshly through his mouth.

“Oh god, he is.” Harry chokes out wetly. “Louis is pregnant with my baby.” He murmurs hoarsely, looking down at his feet. He feels arms immediately wrap around him in comfort and it doesn’t take him long to realize that it’s Niall.

The rest of the boys hold onto him as well, whispering soft comforting words to him. It’s a wave of relief, having his mates to support him through this situation.

After a moment of letting him be enveloped in their heat, they pull away leaving Harry cold and fragile.

“What should I do?” Harry asks to no one in particular.

“Talk to him, for sure.” Nathan tells him. “Confront him about it. I don’t think you should wait for him to tell you, considering what he did the last time he was pregnant.”

Nathan might have a straight point. If Louis wasn’t valiant enough to tell Harry about his last pregnancy, what makes him think that he’ll come around it this time? Especially with his fiancé in the picture?

“I agree with Nate.” Niall joins in.

“Also, remember. Try to be there for him. I’m almost sure the minute he tells Ethan the truth, things might take a bad turn and he’s going to need someone to support him.” Liam advocates, putting a hand over Harry’s arm.

Harry nods, looking directly at Liam. “I’m going to be there for him. I’m going to be there for Louis and that baby because that’s what they deserve.”

“That’s the spirit.” Zayn cheers, finally making Harry crack a smile.

Maybe this won’t be so bad, Harry thinks.

Maybe this is his second chance.

 

&

 

Louis' appointment is in about an hour and he hasn't stopped panicking since he woke up.

He's pacing back and fourth, wondering how it's going to go. He doesn't really remember much of the last time he had an ultrasound, but it probably went good considering he's still alive and well.

He walks over to the living room finding Cassie sitting on the couch with a book perched over her lap.

"Cassie, i have to go run an errand. I'll be back soon. If you need anything just give me a call." He tells her.

She looks up from her book, giving him a warm smile.

"What kind of errand?" Louis stops breathing. What kind of lie can he make up? He can't say he's going grocery shopping since they just went yesterday. 

"I have to go pay some bills." He says quickly. She looks uninterested, shrugging before looking back down to her book.

"Have fun." She says. Louis sighs in relief, grabbing the car keys before giving Cassie a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, I'll try to have as much fun as I can." He smiles as he heads out the door.

 

 

Louis remembers the doctor’s office smelling a lot less like aesthetic soap and rubber. Truthfully, he’s never been so fond of going to the doctor’s even when he was pregnant with Cassie. Every time he had a doctor’s appointment, he’d always seem to think of ways and excuses to make just so he wouldn’t show up.

Of course his mum always “dragged” him anyway, whether he wanted to or not.

“This isn’t just for you; it’s for your baby as well.” Jay had told him once. Since then, Louis stopped protesting.

And here he was again. Sitting in a room waiting for the doctor to come in.

It didn’t take so long for her to come knocking softly at the door before walking inside.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson.” She greets him warmly, giving her hand for him to shake. Louis smiles, graciously shaking her hand.

The doctor, Dr. Gardner, takes a seat on the rolling chair, typing in quickly on the keyboard of the computer. She places the white sheet of paper by the counter.

“You’re here for your first ultrasound, am I correct?” Louis swallows through the lump in his throat, nodding. “Please lay for me here.” She motions to the leaning chair beside her.

He swiftly takes a seat on it, sighing tiredly as he stared up at the ceiling. He faintly had wished to have been accompanied to his first ultrasound, but unfortunately no one knew yet. It had to be kept a secret for now.

“Lift up your shirt for me.” Louis complies, lifting up his jumper to reveal his tummy. Dr. Gardner smiles, spreading an amount of cool jelly over his tummy. The substance sends shivers all over Louis’ body. “Cold huh?” Louis lets out a small laugh. He looks at the screen, black and white.

Dr. Gardner presses a wand over Louis’ stomach, moving it around experimentally. Finally, at a certain spot she presses a little harder, smiling over at the screen.

“Ah, there we have it.” She points with her left hand at a very small dot on the screen. “That’s your baby. He or she has a heartbeat, indicating that they’re alive and well. Congratulations Mr. Tomlinson.” She grins.

Louis hadn’t realized the tears that had been building up until he blinked, letting them all spill down freely. He had nothing to be embarrassed about, he’s sure the doctor has witnessed worse reactions.

It reminds him of the time when he found out he was having a baby girl. There was a part of him that was happy, even though he knew he wasn't going to keep her. It was his baby, he still had feelings. The whole situation was overwhelming at that age, even for him. 

But now it's different, completely and utterly different. Louis was given a second chance to be a good parent and he wasn't going to take this for granted.

Louis takes a deep breath, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

“My baby.” He whispers to himself, looking at the screen through his blurred vision. _“Our_ baby.”

 

 

Louis is far too tired, far too out of his mind to care about anything.

That is why when he gets home and sees Cassie sitting on the couch with a boy, he’s completely unfazed.

He opens the door of his house slowly, and the first thing he hears is a low, gruff voice followed by the unmistakable sound of Cassie’s giggles.

“Hi.” Louis interrupts, cocking his head to the side. The boy, pale white with hazel eyes stops smiling, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Oh, uh… Dylan this is Louis. He’s my uh-”

“Dad. I’m her dad.” Louis finishes. He waves softly at Dylan, letting himself smile. “Hi Dylan. Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. Sorry about not asking for permission to be here.” Dylan says softly. Louis thinks he’s adorable, fully aware of why Cassie is into him.

“Oh no, it’s alright. As long as you two aren’t up to anything funny, I’m okay with it.” He assures him. “Do you lot want anything to drink? Anything to eat?”

“No, we already had lunch earlier." Cassie smiles. 

"Well, you two have fun. I'll be in my room if you need anything." He walks away hesitantly, shutting himself in his room.

Ethan isn't home, which is strange enough since he seems to leave quite often with his apparent mates, but Louis is quite thankful that he isn't. Louis finally has time to think, to make decisions without Ethan blocking out his mind.

Louis drops onto the bed on his back tiredly, pulling off his shoes to the ground. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts before landing on ' _Mum xx.'_

He calls her, one hand absentmindedly rubbing circles on his tummy.

 _"Hello love. Is everything alright?"_ Louis rolls his eyes fondly at how concerned she sounds. _  
_

"Yes, mum. I went to my first ultrasound today."

 _"How'd it go?"_  

"I went alone. It was fine. The baby had a heartbeat and the doctor said every thing seems fine." Louis sighs.

 _"Ethan still doesn't know?"_ She asks him.

"No. I can't bring myself to tell him. Let alone Harry-"

 _"Louis, what do you mean you haven't told Harry?"_ Jay interrupts abruptly, cutting him off. _"This isn't acceptable. It's been over two weeks since Thanksgiving."_

"Mum-" Louis' voice cracks. "I'm scared alright? I don't... I'm not ready to lose anything at this point." He admits.

_"Are you scared that Ethan won't take the news too good?"_

"I know he won't, I'm not expecting him to. But if he does decide to leave me, then I'll be alone." Jay sighs.

 _"Honey, listen. You're never alone okay? You have me, your sisters, Cassie... You even have Harry. You know he won't leave you."_ She's right, Ethan might walk out but Harry won't. He'd never do that.

"I don't know how to tell him." 

 _"Look, it's still pretty early. How far along are you? You didn't exactly answered my question the first time I asked."_ She laughs softly.

"I'm about seven weeks." He presses a hand against his tummy, smiling lightly at the very slight swelling.

 _"You have to tell Harry and Ethan before your next appointment. No exceptions."_ She says sternly.

"But mum-"

_"No buts Louis William Tomlinson. You're an adult, start making reasonable decisions."_

Louis sighs, looking up at the white ceiling above him. The door suddenly bursts open, followed by Ethan greeting loudly.

Louis gives him a confused look before signaling him to keep quiet.

"Mum, I have to go. Ethan is home." He tells her.

_"Alright boo. Remember what I said. Before your next doctor's appointment. Take care, love you."_

"Love you too." He says before clicking the end call.

"Talking to your mum?" Ethan asks, taking a seat on the bed beside Louis. He nods, turning over to his side to face Ethan. "By the way, who's the guy with Cassie?"

"That's Dylan." Louis smiles.

"So Cassie's got herself a boyfriend now?" Ethan smirks.

"'M not so sure about the whole boyfriend thing, but I'm sure they've got a thing for each other." Ethan nods, leaning closer to Louis until he's hovering over him.

Louis' breath shutters at the sudden invasion of space, feeling uneasy with how close Ethan is. He shouldn't feel that way, maybe it's the pregnancy that has his emotions all jacked up.

"I haven't had you in so long." Ethan murmurs against Louis' neck. 

Louis closes his eyes, clutching Ethan's back tightly. He pushes his away slightly, making Ethan turn away to face him. 

"What's wrong babe?" Ethan asks, frowning. Once Louis opens his eyes, he finally gets to see Ethan clearly.

And that's when Louis sees it.

The faint love bite that he's positively sure he didn't give him on the side of Ethan's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter took longer than expected! 
> 
> Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Thank you SO much for all your lovely comments! xx.

"I hope all of you have a wonderful weekend and thank you for joining Louis and I on 98.7!" Ethan finishes before the light turns red.

Louis takes of his headphones, sighing as he watches Megan walk into the room with a concerned expression.

Megan stands in front of him, crossing her arms like a disappointed school teacher. 

"What happened with you today Louis? You didn't give me your all." She questions. "Having a bad day perhaps?" 

The thing is, ever since Louis discovered the possibility of Ethan cheating he's been anxious to confront him about it. Since the day he saw the nauseating love bite marked faintly on his neck, Louis hasn't had the competence to even _think_ about it.

It's been _three_ days for the love of god. Three days of mentally torturing himself, thinking about what next step he should take. He hasn't even kissed Ethan since his new discovery, feeling completely put off.

If he’s honest, Louis’ thought about it. He’s wondered who else Ethan had found more appealing than Louis enough to go cheat on him with. Wondered who else got to kiss and be kissed by Ethan.

It’s completely unhealthy to be thinking like this, but Louis can’t help it.

He sucks in a breath, looking away from Megan down to his feet. “Yeah, something like that.”

Megan gives him an unconvinced stare but doesn't push it any further. "Alright well, have a good weekend. I'll be seeing you and Ethan back on Monday." She dismisses them with a sly smile.

Louis gets up from his chair, ignoring the warm hand below his waist. Ethan gives him a weak grin, looking a million times more concerned than Megan did. Louis remains silent, grabbing his jacket before rushing out the door.

He gets in the passenger seat of the car, closing the car door a little harder than he originally intended.

"Louis." Ethan's voice is loud, far too loud over the silence inside the car. Louis glances over at him, raising his eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we just going to keep pretending that everything is fine?" 

"Can we at least wait till we get home?" Louis asks, ignoring the voice in his head that keeps telling him that _‘home isn’t home anymore’._

Ethan simply nods, turning on the engine of the car before heading out the parking lot.

 

When Louis opens the door to his home, the first thing he notices is how heavy the atmosphere feels. It’s almost suffocating, to say the least. His mind is running, making it hard to think clearly. The pounding sound of his heart beating rings loudly in his ears, making it audible. He hadn't even notice he'd been shaking until Ethan takes his hand in comfort.

Louis jerks back quickly, taking a few steps back and away from Ethan.

Ethan’s got on a puzzled expression, looking more worried than before.

"Louis, what the hell is going on?"

"Who is it?" Louis blurts out thickly, catching Ethan off guard. He watches the way Ethan’s brows furrow in confusion, oblivious.

"What are you talking about-"

"You're cheating on me." Louis' voice cracks only slightly. "Now tell me... who is it?”

Realization strikes Ethan luridly, visibly panicking.

"Lou..."

"Don’t you dare play the victim card right now. I want answers.” Louis warns him.

There's a long, dragging pause before Ethan whispers out "Olivia."

Louis stays completely and utterly still; mouth gaped slightly as he tries to take this information down.

Ethan just admitted that he had been, in fact, cheating on Louis. He also just admitted with whom.

 _Olivia,_ Louis remembers that name clearly. Olivia, the same girl Ethan last dated before he and Louis got together. Olivia, the same girl that harassed Louis with brutal threats just because he _'stole'_ Ethan away. Olivia was a living nightmare. He can't believe Ethan would even think about keeping contact with her.

Louis remembers the nights where Olivia would call him, telling him that one day he’ll be sorry for taking Ethan away. She would cry and complain about how much she loved him, and how much he loved her. Louis recalls it as the ‘biggest load of bullshit’ he’s ever heard. But now, he takes his words back completely.

"Olivia." Louis repeats. He lets out a humorless laugh, vision becoming blurry through the sudden tears filling his eyes. "You've been cheating on me with Olivia?"

"I’m sorry. It didn't mean anything to me Louis. I don't love her." Ethan says quickly, attempting to relieve some of anger and failing miserably. He’s well aware that anything he says, Louis won’t accept as an answer.

"Oh and you love me?" Louis retorts. "Because as far as I'm concerned, you don't cheat on the people you love."

Ethan can’t do anything but let out a long sigh. Louis is right, he’s absolutely right. No one in their right minds would ever cheat on someone who means the world to them, but Ethan made that mistake.

"You know, I’ve been feeling like such a shit person because of you. All this time, I thought I was a horrible fiancée to you. I blamed myself for all the fights we had because I thought I was such a terrible person. But you-” Louis cuts himself off with a watery laugh. “-you _cheat_ on me?”

“It's not your fault. You’re not a horrible fiancée. You’re the best I could ever ask for.”

“Then why’d you do it? Did you get bored of me? Was I terrible in bed? What was it that drove you away?”

"I felt pressured." Ethan confesses.

“And by what exactly?” Louis asks him slowly, not had expecting that answer.

“Your daughter came into our lives Louis. That was sudden and expected. And on top of that, Harry was always in the fucking picture-”

"So what? You decide to go fuck your ex-girlfriend to relieve that pressure instead of talking to me about it?" Louis sounds broken and truly hurt, making Ethan feel ten times worse about it.

Ethan looks up, shaking his head slowly. Louis laughs, because what else is there left for him to do?

"How long?" He asks. Even if it’ll hurt to know the truth, he’s already dying to know. "How long have you been cheating on me for? A couple days, weeks?"

"It's been a month." Louis audibly gasps, absolutely _not_ expecting that.

He shakes his head in disbelief, crossing him arms over his chest. "You're a fucking liar, a cheater, and a worthless arsehole. You know that? You fucking hurt me Ethan."

Ethan gets up immediately at his words, walking cautiously towards Louis. "Louis, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh, I’ll tell you what's wrong with you-" Louis is cut off abruptly by the familiar sound of the doorbell. Everything goes eerily quiet before Ethan sighs and walks over to answer it.

When Ethan opens the door, he's met with a very tired looking Harry.

 _How fucking convenient,_ Louis thinks. He attempts to wipe his tears with the sleeves of his jumper. Damn pregnancy hormones. Damn _Ethan._

"Of course." Ethan scoffs quietly, moving away from the doorway to let Harry in.

"I'm sorry? Did I show up at a bad moment?" Harry asks sheepishly.

"No. As a matter of fact, come join us." Louis says, motioning over to the couch. "We were just discussing how big of a fucking _cunt_ Ethan is."

Harry's eyes widen, feeling his cheeks hot. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Stay." Louis insists quietly. Harry gives in, slowly making his way to the couch on the living room. He swiftly takes a seat, pressing his hands on both knees.

"Louis, let’s talk about it later." Ethan begs, sighing tiredly.

"No, we're going to discuss this Ethan. We can talk about it for the rest of our fucking lives if we have to." It’s absolutely hyperbolic, but Louis is much too tired and much too hurt to even slightly care.

"Are you sure it’s a good time?” Harry asks quietly, eyes flickering between Louis and Ethan nervously.

"Why are you here?" Louis asks him instead, completely ignoring his previous comment. Harry opens his mouth, but then closes it again.

"I don't think it's such a good time talk about it."

"I doubt any other time would be better." Louis shoots Ethan a look, glaring at him darkly.

"Louis.” Harry insists, leg bouncing up and down nervously.

 _"Harry."_ Louis warns in an equal tone.

"It's about the baby." Harry rushes out then, biting his bottom lip.

Everything suddenly comes crashing down.

_This can’t be happening._

_Harry knows about the baby._

Ethan stares at both of them confusedly before speaking out. "What baby?"

"How did you know?" Louis asks softly, voice shaking with fear. Every bone in his body aches with dread. His body is fragile, unable to take any more of this. He _can’t._

"Liam told me he saw you at the pharmacy with a pregnancy test." Harry tells him slowly. Louis can’t hold it any longer, feeling the tears spill freely from his eyes.

"Wait a minute, you’re pregnant?” Louis glances at Ethan before letting out a loud whimper. "And without a doubt it's Harry's. _Of course_ it is."

“I can explain, I _swear.”_ Louis says desperately.

"Do you know how fucking hypocritical you are Louis? You're angry at _me_ while you're having someone else's child." Ethan lets out an unbelievable laugh. "How fucking incredible."

"Let me explain.” Louis argues through tears, throat feeling tight.

"You're out there getting knocked up by other men-" The sharp sound of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the living room. Harry lets out a small gasp at the sight, watching the way Ethan grasps his cheek looking shocked.

Louis' hand stings from the sudden smacking but it doesn't compare to how _infuriated_ he feels. His lungs burn with the need to _scream_ until he runs out of breath.

"I didn't cheat on you, you bastard. I wasn't _whoring_ around like you were. It happened once and it happened while we were broken up." Louis grits out loudly to get his point across. How dare Ethan, of all people, accuse him of cheating?

Suddenly, Louis finds himself unable to breathe. He clutches his chest, trying to regain his breath but fails as he tries to take in air. He’s having a panic attack.

"I can't breathe." Louis manages to choke out. Harry immediately steps into action, grabbing Louis to set him down gingerly on the couch.

"Louis, calm down. Relax. Try to breathe in slowly." Harry tries to sooth him, running a hand against his cheek. Louis closes his eyes, feeling more tears run down his face. He tries to unwind himself from everything, focusing on evening out his breath.

Ethan tries to approach Louis but then he's being stopped by Harry's hand pressing hard against his chest.

"You need to leave." Harry warns him.

"This is _my_ house and that's _my_ fucking fiancée." Ethan argues, trying to push Harry out of the way.

Harry stands up straighter, an inch or two taller than him. "After today, I _doubt_ you'll continue to have that title." He growls lowly, nostrils flared.

Ethan gives him one last look before walking back, taking the keys from the counter. The last thing they hear is a soft curse coming from Ethan before the front door is being shut loudly.

Harry rushes back to Louis’ side, taking a seat beside him by the couch.

"Hey Lou. Are you alright?" Harry asks, wrapping a comforting hand around Louis' waist. Louis takes in a deep breath, nodding slowly in response. Out of instinct – and fatigue - he nuzzles against Harry's neck, breathing in his sweet scent. A flash of comfort rushes through his body, feeding off of the warmth of Harry’s arms.

It’s all he’s ever needed, really.

Louis can't help but cry, feeling completely overwhelmed by the past events.

"I'm such a mess." Louis sobs. Harry holds him tighter, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're not a mess." Harry whispers, letting Louis cry on his shoulder. "Try to calm a bit now love. Think about our baby." He lets the ‘ _our’_ part slip out, feeling though as if it's the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was going to tell you, I _swear._ I wasn't going to rob you of being a father yet again." The words come out breathy as he hiccups through his ugly cries.

"Shh. Let’s talk about this another day." Harry rests his cheek against Louis' head. "You need some rest."

Louis nods, leaning in impossibly closer to Harry. He lets him, remembering how much Louis loved to lean on his shoulder when they were dating. It’s nice, Harry thinks. It’s something he could get used to again.

 

Harry hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he’s being woken up by a hand shaking his arm. When he cracks an eye open, he’s met with brown curls and beautiful, blue eyes.

“Hey lovebirds.” Cassie says quietly, smiling widely. Harry manages to open both his eyes, heavy with sleep. He notices that Louis is still soundly asleep on his arm, mouth opened slightly. He watches the way Louis’ chest rises and falls with every breath. It’s beautiful.

“Where have you been?” Harry whispers, voice rough.

“At school. The real question is, why are you and Lou sleeping on the couch?” She raises an eyebrow before wagging it suggestively.

Harry can’t help but laugh loudly, shoulders shaking violently. Louis wakes up abruptly from the sudden sound and shaking, opening in his eyes in alarm.

“What-” Louis watches his daughter look confusedly at Harry as he continues to laugh at whatever Cassie had said.

“Shit, sorry Lou. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Harry smiles apologetically.

“’S fine. I just got a horrible headache. I’m going to bed.” Louis grumbles, getting up from the couch on wobbly legs. He manages to make it to the bedroom in one piece, slowly getting under the covers.

He looks down at his hand, glaring at the engagement ring Ethan had given him. He takes no time in pulling it off before throwing it against tiredly.

He tries to forget the previous events, with all the arguing and the name calling. He tries to forget how warm and comforting Harry felt around him, but he can’t ignore how much he loved it.

He wishes he could get Harry to hold him more often.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re here?” Cassie asks Harry again, hoping for an answer.

“I came because Louis needed help with some stuff.” Harry says casually.

“Right. You know, I might still be a kid to you but that doesn’t mean I’m oblivious.” Cassie is such a smart little girl, Harry thinks.

“I’ll let Louis tell you when he wants to.” Harry sighs, taking a banana off the kitchen counter. “Anyway, I have to go home. Have to open the bar today.”

“Alright then, guess I’ll see you later.” Cassie smiles. Harry gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading over to Louis’ bedroom.

When he walks in, he sees Louis lying across the bed, back facing the door. Harry walks over to him slowly, lowering down to leave a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you both.” Harry whispers, mostly to himself since Louis’ asleep.

He walks out of the room, unaware that Louis was everything _but_ asleep.

 

&

 

“Mate, you’ve been looking like utter shit since you came back home yesterday.” Zayn points out with a mouthful of cereal.

Harry chews on the slightly burned toast, shrugging carelessly.

“So what? You’re just not going to talk now?” Harry shrugs again. Zayn steals a slice of Harry’s toast before throwing it directly at his face.

Harry smiles at that, grabbing the toast to throw it back at him.

“Oi! Why are we throwing food at each other while we could be eating it?” Niall grabs the used toast and takes a bite out of it.

“Gross. It’s been all over Harry’s face.” Zayn scrunches up his face in disgust.

Harry’s phone vibrates in his sweats pocket. He fishes it out, reading out the text he received.

Oddly enough, it’s a text from Louis.

_Louis: Come over today? I wanted to talk to you about the next doctor’s appointment._

Harry quickly texts him back, assuring that he’ll go over in the afternoon.

“Hey, could you open up the bar for me today? I’m gonna be out.”

“Sure. Where ya going?” Zayn asks.

“Louis’.” Zayn raises an eyebrow.

“I swear, your life is like a TV drama. Just keeps getting worse and worse.” Zayn says flatly, picking up his empty plate to leave in the sink.

Harry sighs. A part of him oddly agrees with Zayn. That rarely ever happens.

“Just make sure to open up yeah?” Zayn gives him one last nod before walking over to the sink.

 

&

 

Louis doesn’t really know what he’s watching on TV, but one moment there’s a strange man with a bullhead and then the next there’s some type of evil witch.

American shows are so oddly unique, he thinks.

He hears the doorbell, which he assumes is probably Harry. He walks over to answer the door, finding Harry smiling widely behind it.

“Hi.” Harry chirps happily.

“Hi yourself.” Louis smiles lightly at him. Harry hands him two chocolate bars, looking at Louis expectantly.

“I remembered how much you loved chocolate; I thought why not get you some?” Harry says sheepishly. Louis is actually endeared.

“Thanks Harry, come in.”

Harry walks inside like he’s never been inside before (even though he was there the day before.)

“Want something to drink?” Louis offers him.

“Nah, just had lunch. Thank you anyway.” Harry takes a seat on the couch, the same couch they fell asleep on yesterday.

“Anyway. So my next doctor’s appointment is next week on Wednesday. Think you can make it?”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world Lou.” Louis can’t help but smile at that, feeling so thankful for having someone as supportive and full of life as Harry. He’s always been a special one.

“Thank you Haz. I really appreciate it.” Louis says truthfully. “I wanted to apologize about not telling you sooner. I swear I was having a mental breakdown-”

“Hey no.” Harry cuts him off. “I know you haven’t had it so easy these past few weeks. I can only imagine how you feel. But if you need anything, I’ll be here for you yeah? I’m just one phone call away.”

And Louis is crying again. He buries his face in his hands, letting out soft sobs. They’re happy tears, though. He never imagined Harry being this supportive.

Harry stands up and wraps Louis in his arms, holding him against his chest.

“I’m going to be there for you and this baby Lou. I promise you. You, Cassie, and our unborn child are the most important people in my life right now.” Harry confesses, softly rubbing Louis’ back in comfort.

“Thank you so much Harry. You don’t know how grateful I am to have you.” Louis sniffles, pulling back to look at Harry’s face.

He's met with beautiful green eyes staring down at him. For the first time in a while, Louis can’t resist the urge to press his lips against Harry's, plump ones.

Louis gives him a hesitant look before leaning upward. He tilts his head to the side and before he can even captivate what’s going on, they’re kissing.

They’re kissing and _holy shit._ Everything about it feels so right and Louis can’t get enough of it. Every inch of Harry’s mouth feels like heaven, lips slotting perfectly against Louis’ own. Louis lets out a shuttering breath when he feels Harry’s tongue lick over his bottom lip. Unfortunately, Louis needs to breathe.

Louis pulls back first, looking over at Harry wide-eyed.

“Well.” Is the first word that comes out of Harry’s mouth. Louis lets out a small laugh, blushing furiously.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself.” Harry beams, looking down at Louis before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you. Again.” Louis tells him when they pull apart.

“No need to thank me Louis. Like I said, I’ll be here for you.”

“I know.” He says. “I know.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I hadn't updated in almost two weeks! I was meant to finish this up before Christmas but I had horrible migraines that prevented that from happening :( 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope you all had a great holiday! xx
> 
> Also, if you were ever wondering, [here](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6fu9764wl1qg22hlo1_1280.png) is how I pictured Nathan and [here](https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8193/8141817738_a893d0c04c_z.jpg) is how I pictured Ethan!
> 
> Lastly, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emWJCy5PMRY) song reminds me a lot of this fic. Give it a listen if you'd like :)

Louis was sitting on the porch, holding a glass of warm tea in his hand when Ethan showed up at his doorstep.

He parked his car in the front, getting out of the driver’s seat in the slowest pace Louis has ever seen.

He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes, like he’s been having some trouble sleeping in the past two days since their fight. If he feels similarly to what Louis has been feeling, then he completely understands.

He approaches Louis cautiously, settling himself beside Louis. He keeps a fixed amount of distance between them almost as if there was some type of barrier dividing them.

For a brief moment, none of the two said a word. There was nothing but silence among them.

Louis continues to sip on his tea slowly becoming colder while Ethan fiddled with his fingers nervously.

It wasn’t until Ethan let out an audible sigh when Louis realized he wasn’t for this conversation. Louis hadn’t registered fully that this was something he should’ve seen coming since the minute Louis discovered Ethan had been cheating. It was completely unavoidable. And it was here now.

“I came to apologize.” Ethan begins. “Now, I know you won’t accept this sorry but I honestly am. I’m really sorry about what I put you through. I’m a shitty person and I acknowledge that.  I want to make it clear to you that none of this is your fault. You were, _are_ the absolute best person I’ve met in my entire life despite the disagreements we’ve had.” He takes a deep breath, stiffly glancing over at Louis who continues to drink his now cold tea.

“My point is, any decision that you want to make I’m willing to accept. From here on out, it’s all on you.” Ethan says again, waiting for Louis to respond. After seconds of nothing but the continuous silence, Ethan grows impatiently worried. “Louis, _please_ say something.”

“Okay.” Louis says in a strained tone. He still hasn’t given Ethan a hanging glance, completely avoiding any type of contact with him.

“Okay?”

“Ethan.” Louis sighs, finally giving in as he looks over at him. Louis can perfectly see the bags under his eyes, the worry soaked in his eyes. “I get that you’re sorry. I think you made your point quite clear. But…” He breaks contact, glancing down at his feet, ignoring the harsh beating of his heart.

“But what?”

“We can’t be together. This isn’t only because of you. It’s because of me as well.”

“What do you mean?” Ethan asks then.

“For Christ’s sake, I’m having someone else’s baby Ethan! This relationship is so fucked up. There’s no way we can work it out and you know it.” Ethan’s eyes grow wide for a second in realization before he lets out a strangled laugh. He runs a hand over his face, rubbing roughly at his temples.

“You’re right. We _are_ fucked up.” Louis is quiet for a second before he beings laughing. Ethan’s expression only falters for a moment and then they’re both laughing like idiots.

“I’m sorry. This is so immature. We shouldn’t be laughing. This is serious.” Louis shakes his head at his own actions.

Ethan holds back a smile, brushing a hand over his face before his expression goes completely serious. Louis looks at him unimpressed, letting out a teasing chuckle.

“That is the worst serious expression I’ve ever seen.” Ethan frowns looking very offended.

“At least I _have_ a serious expression.” Louis smiles at that, laying his head against Ethan’s shoulder.

“Y’know, I’m really glad this didn’t end up horribly.”

“Yeah, at least we didn’t have a nasty break up where one of us throws glass objects at the other.”

“Or where one of us gets brutally hurt.”

“You _did_ slap me you know.” Ethan points out casually, as if it was nothing of importance. Louis gets it again, the shallow feeling in his chest.

“Sorry about that.” Louis’ apologize is sincere. When Ethan sighs he wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“I deserved that anyway.” He shrugs in response. Louis lets out a long breath before unwrapping himself from Ethan’s arm. He stands to his feet, still holding the now empty cup in his hands.

“So this is it for us then.” Louis says in a monotone, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I guess it is.” Ethan nods, giving Louis a lazy smile. “I’ll start grabbing my stuff by tomorrow if you don’t mind. I could do it today-”

“It’s fine. Tomorrow is fine.” Louis assures him with an honest grin. “You’ve got a place already?”

“Never sold my condo, remember?”  Ethan absentmindedly kicks a rock off the ground.

“Right. I remember.” Ethan only grins at him, eyes scanning him all over.

“You look good Louis. You’re all glow-y and stuff now that you’re pregnant.” He tells him. Louis flushes at the compliment, attempting to hide his smile. 

“Thank you.” Louis says in return. He looks at him for a couple more seconds before something inside him suddenly clicks, like an internal light bulb.

“Now wait here, I’ve got to get something.” Louis replies softly, going back inside of the house. He quickly rushes to his bedroom, opening the drawer beside the bed. He finds what he’s looking for – the engagement ring – before running back outside.

Ethan is standing looking slightly startled by Louis’ sudden action before his eyes land on the engagement ring in Louis’ palm.

“Here-”

“No, Louis.  Keep it, sell it, throw it in the ocean. I don’t know. Do whatever the hell you want with it. It’s yours.” Ethan interrupts him with the raise of a hand. Louis eyes him skeptically before sighing in defeat. There’s no use in fighting about it anyway.

“Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you._ Good luck with everything.”  Ethan pulls him in for an unexpected hug, holding him in a tight, warm embrace. Louis is about to ask him what he’s thanking him for, but realizes that maybe it’s better to leave it as is.

Maybe one day he’ll understand what Ethan means.

 

True to his word, early the next morning Ethan showed up with boxes to grab his stuff.

Louis helped him pack, feeling a small hint of sadness since he’d gotten used to living with him (and being with him for that matter.) But it was for the best, for both of them. Louis knew that he couldn’t be with Ethan any longer, it was nothing but pointless. Why be in a relationship when neither person is fully committed?

Cassie was sitting by the stairwell, hair tied up in a lazy bun as she watched it all happen. When Louis saw her, he was faintly startled thinking she was still asleep in her bed.

“Hey love.” Louis walks over to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She gives him a weak smile, which was an immediate red flag that some thing wasn't right with her.

“Why the face?” Cassie only sighs.

“You and Ethan aren’t together anymore.” She says it as more of a statement, rather than a question. Like it was a known fact to her.

Louis freezes, slightly panicking as he's unable to explain the story behind the whole situation. So instead, he takes a seat right beside her.

“No, we aren’t. But if you still want to see him, you can always come with me to the station.”

“It’s not _that._ It’s just… why didn’t you tell me? I’m not _that_ naïve you know. I’m smart enough to understand what’s going on.”

Louis’ heart breaks to hear her say that. Her voice is quiet, sounding faintly hurt and betrayed.

“No, I _know_ you’re not naïve. I just didn’t tell you because I wanted to keep you out of this. It’s something that _I_ have to deal with. Not you.” He tells her quickly, putting a comforting hand over her shoulder.

“I guess you’re right. I’m pretty sad he has to move out though.” She pouts at the thought of not being able to see Ethan on the regular. She's gotten used to seeing his face every morning during breakfast before going to school.

He only smiles at her sadly as she lays her head against his shoulder.

“I know how you feel pet. But don't worry, you're a strong girl. You'll get over it.”  

 

&

 

The day of the appointment, Harry wakes up feeling light and content.

There’s thrill yet agitation running through his body, making it hard to keep himself at ease. The thought of finally being able to experience what every parent does is fulfilling. Harry will finally be able to do everything he missed out with Cassie, and he’s glad Louis is letting him be there.

Louis had been surprising placid about the whole situation, minus the occasional crying here and there. Harry had completely different ideas of how things could’ve gone, some that involved yelling and angry comments that would later be regretted. But fortunately, Harry was proven wrong.

He briefly wonders how it went for Louis when he found out he was pregnant the first time. He wonders if Jay was there for every appointment, although he’s sure Jay would never leave Louis to deal with all that alone.

He lets out a tired sigh before pulling the blanket his body, exposing his skin to the cool air. He stretches out his back, feeling his muscles expand with pleasure. He pushes off onto his feet, heading over to the bathroom for a quick shower.

In a time span of thirty minutes, he’s already fully dressed in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He chews on the colorful circled cereal quietly, careful not to wake Zayn who for some reason slept on the couch. Zayn’s a heavy sleeper anyway, he could sleep through the end of the world.

After Harry’s left an empty bowl, he places it gently on the sink. He grabs the car keys placed over the counter before heading downstairs.

The drive to Louis’ house is slow, due to all the heavy snow outside. He manages to get there without an issue nonetheless.

Harry parks right in front of his house, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He looks for Louis on his contacts before sending off a quick text.

_Harry: I’m outside of your house._

He gets a reply about a minute later, phone lighting up when he gets the notification.

_Louis: Be there in 3 min ! Dropping of Cassie at school !_

Right, it was a school day. Harry had completely forgotten about that.

He had also completely neglected the fact that Cassie had no knowledge of what was going on.

She had no idea that Louis was having a baby. She was unaware that in less than 7 months she was going to have a baby brother or sister.

Harry just hopes she’ll find it exciting, or at least be understanding about it. But Cassie is such a lighthearted person, there’s no way she’d be angry over it.

Louis’ car appears in the driveway slowly, Harry watching as Louis gets out of the car. He’s wearing a grey sweater that’s at least two sizes bigger. He has a matching grey beanie over his head and looks absolutely _cozy_ in an absolute adorable way _._  Harry just wants to wrap his arms around him and hold him forever.

Louis knocks on Harry’s window sheepishly, giving him a small wave. Harry reaches over to open the car door for him, smiling as Louis gets in the passenger seat.

“It’s cold outside innit?” Harry asks to boost up a conversation.

“Yeah, snow has never really been my thing.” Louis scrunches his nose in distaste.

“It is when you’re throwing snowballs at people.” The corners of Harry's mouth quirk up as he looks over at Louis.

Louis smiles fondly, remembering the time they were at Harry’s throwing snowballs at the people passing who passed by.

They had hidden behind bushes, rolling up balls of snow before launching them at strangers who would cross the street. Most people laughed it off, except for one old man. He had gotten so angry he had to go find Harry's mum to tell them to stop being so rude. Anne pretended to be angry at them up until the old man left, joining them on their little snowball fight.

Louis recalls that as the most fun winter of his life.

“What time is it?” Louis asks him, shaking off his thoughts.

Harry picks up the phone from his lap to check the time.

“It’s about 8:30. What time did you say the appointment was?”

“At nine. We should get going.” Louis tells him fastening his seat belt. Harry is quick to start the car, turning on the engine as he clears his throat. He turns to glance at Louis, giving him a sincere smile.

“We should get going then.”

 

Soon enough, Harry and Louis were waiting for the doctor to come in. Harry was sitting in his chair, leg bouncing in nervousness. He was biting his nails, a habit Louis hated on Harry. He used to tell him it was unsanitary and simply gross, but of course Harry never listened.

Louis looked over at him, rolling his eyes with a soft smile on his lips.

“Relax H.” Louis tells him quietly just as Harry stops shaking his leg.

“Sorry. 'M struggling between being nervous and excited.”

“It’s alright. I felt the same way you did at some point.” Louis says in attempt to make Harry ease a bit. It seems to help though, because Harry then lets out a soft breath in relief and finally smiles back at Louis.

The doctor abruptly knocks on the door softly then enters, greeting them both with a huge grin.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson. Oh-” She spots Harry, letting out a surprised laugh. “Husband?”

Harry’s cheeks flush immediately at the doctor’s assumption, clearing his throat awkwardly. Louis catches on, eyes widening.

“Oh, _no._ We’re… we’re not together.” Louis states as he motions a hand between him and Harry. The doctor looks at them with a slight embarrassed expression.

“My mistake. I just assumed you two were together.” She extends a hand out towards Harry. “I’m Dr. Gardner, you must be…”

“Harry.” He greets her with a smile, taking her hand to shake gently. She gives him a warm grin before going over to sit on her chair.

“So Louis, how’ve you been feeling throughout the pregnancy?”

“I’ve been feeling pretty well actually.” Louis looks over at Harry, biting his bottom lip. Dr. Gardner nods at him before putting on gloves over her hands.

“Come on up Louis. Let’s see how your baby is doing today.” She motions to the laid back chair near the monitor. Louis gets up swiftly, lying back against the cool leather of the chair. “Lift up your shirt for me love.”

Louis does as he’s told, lifting up his long sweater to reveal his tummy. There’s a small swell in his belly where his baby is growing, and Louis can’t wait for when his baby is big enough to feel it kicking.

Although Louis never spoke about it to anyone, he absolutely _loved_ the feeling of being pregnant. He felt lighter, maybe even happier. The thought of a little being growing inside of him was fascinating and beautiful to him. He loved feeling his baby kick, feeling it move around. It was an odd sensation, something unexplainable.

The doctor puts a sufficient amount of cool gel over Louis’ tummy, sending shivers all over his spine. Dr. Gardner smiles knowingly, taking a hold of the transducer. She places the transducer over Louis’ abdomen, moving it around in circles as a black and white figure shows up in the monitor.

Harry’s eyes grow wide as he watches the monitor with attention. He’s seen ultrasound pictures before, familiar with how they look like. And right now, Harry can see what's going on.

“Everything seems to be perfectly fine Mr. Tomlinson. You’re doing a very good job.” She tells him, pointing over to the monitor. She stops moving the transducer, pressing it harder against Louis. “That’s your baby.”

Harry absentmindedly reaches out to grab Louis’ hand, squeezing it lightly. Louis glances over at him, noticing the tears brimming in Harry’s eyes.

“Harry, are you crying?” Louis asks, sounding faintly amused. Harry shakes away from his thoughts, looking over at Dr. Gardner and Louis.

“Sorry.” He lets out a wet laugh. “Got a bit carried away.”

“Nonsense! It’s alright to cry. I guess now I can safely assume that you’re the father of this baby.” She smirks lightly. Louis laughs at that, squeezing Harry’s hand in comfort.

“Yeah. It’s our baby.” Louis looks over at Harry fondly, only to have green eyes looking back at him in an equal way.

“Would you mind if we could get a picture of the ultrasound?” Harry asks her, pulling his hand away from Louis to wipe his tears. “I’m thinking of making a scrapbook.”

Louis rolls his eyes at him. He can't believe he's having _yet_ another baby with him. _  
_

He's secretly glad he is.

 

&

 

Christmas shopping has never been Louis’ thing, mostly because he never knows what to give.

When he thinks he’s got the perfect present planned out, he changes his mind last minute, coming to the decision that it’s either ‘too much’ or ‘too little’.

This year though, he’s got it all under control.

He has made a list of names and options of what to get that person. In the end, Louis got a total of seven people with different items.

He started out with Cassie, and he figured he'd get her a guitar. She had mentioned to him quite a few times that whenever she was over at Harry’s, Niall would spend some time teaching her how to play. Getting her a guitar would be absolutely perfect.

Next, he got his mum a pair of earrings with her initial encrusted on them. He figured his mum would like them. 

He bought Dan the whole series of Friends since he's never seen the show before. 

He got Fizzy and Lottie some body sprays and lotion since he couldn't think of something more extravagant. 

For Ethan, he bought him a nice jacket that Louis recalled Ethan eyeing at the store once. He just hopes Ethan hadn't gone out and bought it on his own.

He also managed to buy Harry a gift. Buying Harry a gift was the hardest, considering he had absolutely no idea what to get him. But after checking out almost the whole store - _twice_ \- Louis finally settled on a good gift.

He got Harry three different head scarves.

Louis got the idea from the time he'd seen Harry wearing a green one wrapped around his head. It looked oddly good on him, Louis thought. He could literally pull off the most strangest of things. But personally, Louis prefered his loose curls.

He didn't buy the twins gifts since they were still in America. It would be nearly impossible for the gifts to get there on time anyway.

When Louis is finally done wrapping all the gifts, he sighs tiredly, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his hard work.

He just hopes they'll appreciate his gifts. 

 

&

 

Louis is woken up by the weight of his daughter over him.

He tries to open his eyes, avoiding the stinging due to the bright white light of his room hanging peacefully on his ceiling. Cassie’s laughter becomes louder and clearer as Louis starts to gain more consciousness.

“Happy Birthday!” She half yells, peppering kisses all over his face as she attempts to wrap her arms around his neck. Louis giggles at how adorable she is, squeezing her side the way it tickles her.

She pulls back, laughing loudly as Louis continues to squeeze her softly.

"Thank you love." He presses a kiss on her temple, heart bursting with how happy feels.

Cassie hops off of the bed, biting her bottom lip.

“Someone’s out in the living room waiting for you.” She says sheepishly. Louis’ expression falters just slightly, wondering who it could be.

“Who is?”

“Well you would have to go over to the living room in order to find out.” Cassie teases playfully. Louis buries his face in his pillows, grunting at the thought of getting out of bed.

“I don’t want to get out of bed.” He complains, closing his eyes. Cassie huffs out a breath in annoyance, rolling her eyes at her father fondly.

“Fine. I’ll just have to bring ‘em in.” She doesn’t give Louis time to say no because as soon as she finishes her sentence, she rushes out the door of Louis’ bedroom.

Louis sighs, lifting himself up to sit against the headboard of his bed. Suddenly, the sound of his bedroom door clicking open fills his ears, turning over to watch as Cassie walks in. Behind her was Harry, wearing one of his head scarves and a beaming smile on his face.

Louis immediately notices that Harry is attempting to hide something behind his back and Louis is _desperate_ to know what it is.

“Happy Birthday Lou.” Harry grins down at him as he slowly approaches his bed.

“Thank you Haz.” Louis smiles, subtly trying to see what it is Harry is hiding behind him.

Harry notices Louis’ failed try, stepping back slightly as he continues to smile like an idiot.

“I got you something.” He says, looking a lot like a child with his ridiculous dimples.

“You’re kidding.” Louis says sarcastically with a small smile appearing on his lips.

“No, I’m not _kitten.”_ Harry laughs as Cassie lets out a loud snort, staring at what Harry held in his hands. Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion, eyes shifting between Cassie and Harry. Then Harry bites his bottom lip sheepishly, and realization strikes Louis. His eyes widen at the realization, looking directly at Harry.

“You _didn’t.”_ Louis whispers in shock. Harry only laughs – _again_ – when he finally shows what he’s been hiding behind his back. He brings one hand forward and Louis almost _dies_ at the sight _._

There’s a grey [kitten](http://www.creoglassonline.co.uk/ekmps/shops/bohdan/images/cute-grey-kitten-%5B2%5D-6022-p.jpg) in his hand, small enough to fit in the palm of Harry’s hand. The kitten looks wide-eyed at Louis, blinking once before letting out the softest little ‘meow’ he’s ever heard.

“A kitten Harry? Really?” Louis says in astonishment. Harry shrugs with a grin, placing the kitten on Louis’ blanket covered lap. The kitten looks pleased as it sits on the blanket, immediately laying on the soft plush. "Thank you."

“Yeah. Look, it's even got a little bow on it.” He says, grazing his fingers over the red bow wrapped carefully around the kitten. A smile forms on Louis’ lips, slowly reaching out a hand cautiously to pet the kitten’s back. For all he knows, it could be ferocious.

The kitten purrs softly, sending vibrations under his palm. It presses up against Louis’ touch, meowing once more.

“I think she likes you.” Harry points out as he takes a seat at the end of the bed. Louis laughs at that, glancing over at Harry.

“I think I like her too.” Louis says, keeping his eyes on Harry’s smile.

“I’m glad you do.” Harry returns fondly. Cassie lets out an awkward cough, breaking their little bubble. “Anyway I have to go. Zayn needed me to help him with some things.” Harry stands up from the bed, putting his hands in his pockets.

“It’s alright. Do as you please. But before you go-” Louis grabs the kitten before hopping off of his bed, quickly padding over to his closet where he’s stored all the Christmas gifts. He opens the door, eyes scanning all over to find Harry’s present. Once he’s spot the box wrapped with happy smiling snowmen, he takes it, handling it over to Harry.

“This is for you.” Louis says proudly, holding the kitten up against his chest. Harry stares at the present in awe, taking a hold of it slowly as if he hadn’t expected it.

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know. But I wanted to.” Louis says honestly. Harry looks at him for a few more seconds before leaning in and pressing the softest kiss under Louis’ eye.

“Thank you, again.” Harry whispers, pulling away from Louis’ face. He gives Cassie a hug and walks out of the bedroom without another word.

And just like that, Louis is left there, frozen in shock with a kitten on his chest.

 

&

 

Christmas so far has been nice and fulfilling for Louis.

Spending Christmas with his family has always been that way for as long as Louis can remember. There’s always a conversation running, someone always having a story to share whether it was embarrassing or simply just comedic.

This year, it’s all the same (even with the twins gone.) Louis’ just glad that Cassie seemed to be enjoying herself. It’s her first Christmas with Louis, and he’s glad that she's is quite content with how it’s been turning out so far. Of course, they brought the kitten along as well, officially claiming her as a Tomlinson.

Louis is just done washing dishes in the kitchen when his mum wraps her arms around his waist softly. He lets out a startled gasp before easing into his mum’s touch.

“Hi.” He tells her, smiling warmly even though she can’t see him.

“Hi baby.” Jay lets go of him, turning him around to see his face. “How are you?”

“I’m fine mum.” He says, resting his head against her shoulder.

“So how are things with Ethan? Have you spoken to him since he moved out?”

“He sent me a birthday text yesterday, it’s not all bad. I like to believe that we ended in good terms.”

Jay nods, softly caressing Louis’ feathered hair.

“How’s your baby?” Louis can hear the smile in her voice, warm and motherly.

“The baby’s fine. Harry gladly accompanied me to the ultrasound.” He tells her.

“I’m really happy for you Lou. I know things are going to turn out great for you this time.” She smiles down at him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Louis pulls away from her touch, sighing tiredly.

“I hope they do. I just want to do things right this time.”

“With the baby or with Harry?”

Louis knows this is a trick question, or at least it seems to be.

“With both. I want to do things right with Harry and our baby. I messed up once, and I messed up terribly. I don’t want to make the same mistake again.” He tells her. Jay gives him a pleased look, a small smile making its way across her face.

“I’m glad you’re learning boo.” She says to him.

“I’m glad too mum.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me choose a name for the kitten!


	9. Chapter 9

Louis places a warm hand on his stomach. He smiles, rubbing it in soft circles as he laid on his bed.

He was now at fourteen weeks, tummy getting it's perfectly round shape. It wasn't obvious since Louis started wearing sweaters twice his size, but underneath the layers of clothing, his stomach bulged out slightly, and beautifully.

Since his last visit to the doctors, his cravings kicked in, finding himself constantly eating strange combination of foods.

Just last week, he discovered that strawberries dipped in cheese wasn't as disgusting as it sounded.

At first, he was hesitant in putting that anywhere _near_ his mouth, but eventually his hunger beat him to it, enjoying every bit of the taste. Cassie had given him a disgusted look but otherwise said nothing about it.

Usually he found himself eating a very good sandwich on white bread, stuffed with lettuce and white turkey. He ate one every time he had the chance, during breakfast, dinner, and even takes one to the station.

Other than his cravings, his pregnancy has gone quite well so far. He was never one to have heavy nausea or lightheadedness except in the first few weeks. He does occasionally feel tired more than not and prefers to lay in bed than go out for a run. But all in all, it's been perfectly fine.

One of the brighter sides of the whole pregnancy is how much closer he's grown to Harry. He's gotten used to his warm company, whether they were sitting on the couch watching one of Cassie's favorite movies or simply having a regular day to day conversation in the kitchen.

It seemed that Harry was really doing this for the long run, and it somehow made Louis feel uneasy. It wasn't a bad thing, of course. It was just the whole idea of it being _LouisandHarry_ rather than just _Louis_ and _Harry._

There have been moments, like last week for instance where Louis subconsciously shifted closer to him, until they were side by side and pressing against each other. 

So what if Louis liked being physically closer to Harry? It didn't mean anything other than liking the closeness.

Except that's a lie. Louis knows it.

He's been trying to convince himself that it's nothing but two friends trying to get through a pregnancy and soon raise a baby together. But it's really not that simple.

Every time Harry shows up at his doorstep, Louis gets a fluttering feeling in chest, and bubbly sensation in his stomach. When Harry kisses his cheek goodbye, Louis flushes furiously, ears red hot. And when Harry places his hands on his still growing stomach, Louis goes absolutely insane.

And _holy shit_ , it's true.  

Louis is in love with Harry. Again.

It shouldn't be as surprising as it is, but Louis can't help but jump out of bed at his self realization and run to the restroom.

He empties out his stomach in the toilet, spilling out his breakfast from earlier. He flushes the toilet to avoid the smell to spread in the bathroom. 

He washes his mouth with a minty green mouthwash, gurgling it in his mouth before bending over against the sink and spitting it out.

When Louis bends up again, he feels his back hit against something warm. Alarmed, he looks in the mirror to find a smiling Harry standing behind him.

"Oh _fuck_ -" Louis gasps, hitting harshly against Harry's body. He laughs at him, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Harry grins, resting his chin over Louis' head.

Louis blushes at that, letting himself get wrapped up in Harry's warmth. He's gotten used to Harry's constant and quite random touching, but nonetheless doesn't complain one bit.

"Why are you breaking into my house?" Louis lowers his voice, finding no need to be loud since it's just the two of them.

Harry only shrugs without wiping the smile off his face. "Our daughter let me in. It's not really breaking in if I'm invited inside."

"Guess not." Louis says, placing his hands over Harry's which are wrapping securely around his stomach. 

Louis isn't going to lie, he _loves_ it. He loves being selfishly touched by Harry like this, always has.

When they dated, Harry's hands were all over him almost all the time. It was impossible for Harry to keep his hands to himself. Louis doesn't really understand how it is Harry kept himself in order throughout all these months since their unexpected reunion.

Louis' train of thought is interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Harry and Louis' eyes both widen comically before they untangle themselves from their little bubble and rush out of the bathroom. 

They both make it to the kitchen, where they find Cassie cursing silently to herself while she attempts to pick up broken glass pieces from the floor.

Cassie hisses in pain, pulling her fingers back instinctively when she tries grabbing a piece. 

Harry walks over to her quickly, taking her hand in his. 

"Go grab a duster. You shouldn't be picking up broken glass with your bare hands." She sighs at him, getting up on her feet to go grab the duster from the cabinet underneath the sink.

Louis watches them with crossed arms, noticing something off about Cassie.

Her hair is tied into a lazy bun (nothing unusual), but there's something about her facial expression that Louis insists isn't right. 

Louis has known daughter for almost half a year, long enough to know when something is right and when something isn't. 

He approaches her slowly, putting a hand over her shoulder. She's startled for a moment, turning around to look at Louis wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks her seriously. Cassie only nods, swallowing visibly. 

Louis decides not to push it any further, maybe she'll tell him on her own.

Once Harry finishes picking up the broken glass, he wipes his hands on his jeans, looking over at Louis and Cassie.

"So tomorrow is karaoke night at the bar and I wanted to know if you two could come." Harry hides his hands in his pockets, waiting for a response.

Louis smiles, nodding almost immediately. "That'd be wonderful Harry-" 

"I have homework to do, I don't think I can make it." Cassie gives him a sorry look that Harry brushes off. 

"It's alright princess." He smiles at her. She gives him one last smile before going upstairs into her room. 

"What's up with her?" Harry raises an eyebrow, feeling as puzzled as Louis.

"Beats me. She's been like this all week. Might be that time of the month." Louis jokes, earning a small chuckle from Harry.

For a brief pause, they're just staring at each other, letting the silence speak for them. Harry breaks their moment though, clearing his throat as he scratches the back of his head.

"When are we going to tell her?" Louis is confused, unsure of what Harry is referring to. Harry takes notice of his confusion. "About you."

_Oh._

Louis hadn't really put much thought into it. He's been too caught up on Harry to even think about making it a full on announcement. But then he gets an idea. _  
_

"We can do it tomorrow. After the bar." Louis suggests. Harry thinks about it for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"It's a plan then."

 

*

 

Harry has been watching Zayn tap his fingers nervously against the counter for the past five minutes. 

It's typical, to see Zayn fiddling nervously ever since he had his first encounter with Liam. Zayn's been head over heels for him since day one, drowning himself in romantic comedies and sugary ice cream. Harry tells him there's no use in sitting around without making a move, but Zayn never listens.

It's been _months_ since Zayn and Liam first met and he's lost hope in ever getting a chance. Or that's what he thinks.

"Zayn, Liam is coming whether you're ready or not." Harry tells him as he cleans up the counter.

"Its not about me being ready Harry. It's about _him_ being ready."

"What?" Harry blinks.

"I'm gonna tell him today." Zayn states seriously. Harry stops his movements completely, turning around to face Zayn.

"About how you feel?"

"About how I feel." He confirms.

Harry only stares at him blankly before jumping in excitement.

"I'm so happy for you Zayn! God, we should celebrate. Throw a party or something." Harry exclaims, throwing the dirty towel up the air.

Niall walks in, looking puzzled.

"What are we celebrating?" He asks, taking a seat beside Zayn.

"Zayn's finally going to confess his love for Liam." Harry says, clasping his hands together and fluttering his lashes.

Niall beams. "Wey hey! Getting drunk tonight to that! Hand me a shot Harry." Harry snorts at that, handing him a shot glass and a bottle of his best tequila.

"You were going to get drunk tonight regardless." Zayn scoffs. Niall only shrugs in response, filling up his shot glass.

Harry watches when Louis enters the bar looking sheepish. A man by the door gives Louis a wink, making him visibly flush. Harry tries to ignore the burning feeling of jealousy as Louis walks towards him. 

"Hey." Louis breathes, smiling widely at Harry. 

"You made it." 

"Told you I would, didn't I?" Louis nervously takes a seat beside Zayn, keeping in mind that he and Zayn aren't on such great levels.

He's always felt like Zayn disliked him for what Louis did to Harry. He completely understands if that's the case.

Zayn glances at Louis for half a second, giving him a small wave with a stoic expression.

Louis only gives him a half smile that Zayn almost misses. 

Harry walks around the counter, taking a seat next to Louis.

"Hi again." Harry smiles bashfully.

"Hi." Louis laughs. "Did you invite Liam?"

"Yeah, he should be here in about a half hour or so. Want something to drink?" Harry says pointing to the bar. "I've got coke, or water if you'd like." 

"Water sounds fine." Louis smiles. Harry gives him a nod, walking back behind the counter to get him a glass of water.

Harry sees Zayn visibly tense, and that's when he sees Liam walk in with a bright smile and flashing personality.

"Hey! Haven't seen you all in a while." Liam greets them, giving them a wave.

"How ya doin' mate?" Niall says. 

"I'm well thank you." Liam smiles  as Zayn buries his face in arms. 

Harry laughs, handing the water glass to Louis. "Here you go." 

"Thank you." Louis gives him an honest smile in return. 

Niall burps loudly before lifting from his seat. "So, are we going to sing karaoke or not?"

 

 _"Cause you can't deny you've blown my mind. When I see you baby I just don't wanna let go."_ Niall sings 'Stereo Love' loudly into the microphone. He continues to sing the next verse, attempting to drunkenly dance to the beat. The crowd cheers him on, and Zayn looks nervous as he sings his part.

 _"I need you more than air when I'm not with you."_  It's obvious to Harry that he's singing it to Liam directly, but it seems like Liam doesn't catch on.

The song ends, and the crowd claps and cheers them on.

"C'mon Liam, let's give it a go." Niall says, pulling Liam from his chair. "Duet with Zayn!"

Liam smiles softly as Harry whistles at them, and Zayn tries not to look so excited.

The song Niall decides to choose is 'Mirrors' by Justin Timberlake and Harry isn't even half surprised. 

The music floods in, everyone continuously cheering for them. 

Liam eventually feels comfortable, putting an arm around Zayn's shoulder. Turning his head to glance at Zayn with a smile, he begins to sing.

 _"Aren't you something to admire? Cause your shine is something like a mirror and I can't help but notice you're reflecting this heart of mine."_ Liam's eyes shine under the light as he sings, voice perfectly on pitch. Zayn thinks it's the alcohol that makes Liam's eyes glossy, but he likes it. _  
_

Zayn eases, finally smiling as he turns to face Liam. _"I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me."_ He sings to Liam, because every lyric is exactly what he feels.

"They're so cute." Louis whispers beside Harry's ear. He smiles, nodding at he watches the pair sing their heart out.

Harry leans his head back to whisper at Louis. "I'm telling Zayn that he has a chance but he doesn't believe me. I mean look at them!" He motions dramatically to them.

When Louis and Harry both turn to look at Zayn and Liam, Liam is pressing his lips against Zayn's.

The crowd's cheering only increases, but Harry lets out a surprised gasp.

The song is over now, and Liam pulls away with a bashful smile.

Zayn stands there, and Harry can only imagine what he must be feeling.

After a couple seconds, Zayn rushes away from the karaoke machine and runs out of the bar. 

Louis looks at Harry worryingly, meaning Harry has to go after him.

When he walks outside, Zayn is sitting on the floor against the wall of the bar with his head in his legs.

Harry sighs, sitting beside Zayn.

"Why'd you run out?" Harry begins, putting a hand over Zayn's shoulder. 

Zayn grunts, raising his head to face Harry.

"Obviously that kiss didn't mean anything to him. He's drunk." Harry wants to roll his eyes but resists the urge to.

"Jesus Zayn. Liam is in love with you as much as you are with him! Why can't you see it?" 

"Because Harry! No one has ever loved me okay? I can't see anyone ever caring about me. Let alone someone as funny and honest and perfect as Liam. That only happens in shitty Disney movies." Zayn argues, throwing his head back against the wall.

Harry can hear footsteps behind him, getting louder and louder as they approach. When he turns around, it's Liam, who looks a lot more sober than he was a while ago.

"Er, Zayn can I talk to you?" Liam says, sounding embarrassed.

Right, Harry's cue to leave.

He pats Zayn once on the shoulder before getting up and walking back inside to the bar. 

He spots Louis laughing at something Niall said, so he walks over to them in attempt to get into the conversation.

"Hey Harry! You should sing a song mate! Serenade Louis and the baby." Niall is too drunk to understand the hidden meaning behind that, but Louis seems to catch on.

"Oh no-"

"I'll do it." Harry cuts Louis off, walking over to the karaoke machine with determination.

He skims through the list of songs until he lands on the perfect one.

Harry takes the microphone as the crowd claps for him. The music begins and Louis takes a deep breath.

_"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case."_

Louis' expression falters instantly. He feels a sudden hit of nostalgia at the recognition of the song. 

It's  _their_ song.

When Harry took Louis out on a date, the song was playing in the background of the restaurant. Harry began to sing it to Louis in front of everyone while Louis hid his face in embarrassment. 

"I want the whole world to know that I love you Louis Tomlinson." The fourteen year old boy had said to him. 

Eighteen years later and Harry still sings the same song to him, with more passion and a lot more love to give.

Harry continues to sing, hitting every note perfectly as he poured his feelings into the song without removing his glance from Louis.

 _"I know you haven't made your mind up yet. But I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong."_ Louis feels a wet tear slide down his cheek as Harry sings to him, green eyes shining with nothing but fond.

When Harry sings the last part, Louis mouths every single word as a response saying ' _I mean it to.'_

 _"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you, To make you feel my love"_ With every last breath, Harry finishes the song. 

Everyone claps - Niall especially - and Louis only smiles at him from across the room.

Harry smiles at him back, mouthing ' _don't cry'_ at him. Louis shakes his head, giving him a watery laugh. 

He walks back over to Louis, placing both his hands on either side on Louis' head.

"How'd you like it?"

"I loved it." Louis bites his bottom lip, hiding his smile. Harry wants to lean in, wants to kiss Louis with every strand of energy he has left. The only thing stopping him is Louis. 

Harry breaks out of his thoughts, remembering that he has to go back to Louis' to talk to Cassie about her soon-to-be baby brother or sister.

"We have to head back to yours to talk to Cassie." Harry reminds Louis, removing his hands from his head.

Louis nods, following Harry.

 

When they get back to Louis' place, it's awfully quite. Louis had expected to find Cassie watching tv or face-timing with one of her friends.

They both walk upstairs, and that's when the muffled sobs become a whole lot clearer.

Louis pushes Cassie's door open, finding her with her head buried in a pillow as she cried harshly in it, shoulders shaking violently.

Harry immediately rushes to her side, pulling the pillow away softly.

"What's wrong babe? Why are you crying?"

Louis can't help but feel his heart break at the sight of his daughter, face blotchy and red and _broken._

Cassie looks at both of them before letting out another sob, nuzzling her face against Harry's chest. Harry holds her, giving Louis a worried look as Louis rubbed Cassie's back.

"Love, whatever it is I'm sure we can help." Louis coos, trying to help her lighten up.

Cassie mumbles something against Harry's chest, but is inaudible.

Harry pulls her back, looking down at her sad, blue eyes.

"What babe?" Harry asks worryingly.

Cassie sniffles, unable to look at her father in the eyes. She closes hers instead, head hanging low as she takes a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I'm extremely inconsistent with my updates. 
> 
> I've had so much going on these past few weeks but I managed to squeeze in some time for writing.
> 
> I'm kind of nervous about posting this chapter up for some reason... so please DO leave comments because I really would love to know what you think. Again, thank you x.

Cassie’s words echo in Harry’s ears, draining out every other sound that might be surrounding him. He feels his heart stop suddenly, pulse slowing down as he tries to process her words.

It’s almost like a punch in the stomach, abrupt and odious. It's one of those situations you know _could_ happen, but never believed it _would._

“Cassie…” Louis’ soft voice breaks his state of mind, making him glance down at Cassie who continues to cry in his arms desperately. "Love, take a deep breath and explain everything yeah?"

Cassie sniffles harshly, eyes brimming red. Harry is still stunned, unable to form a proper sentence.

He can't quite believe it, it's  _his_ little girl. His princess whose only sixteen, she shouldn't be having a baby. She should be enjoying the good things in life, the beautiful parts of being young.

It's hard for him to accept the situation, let alone the fact that his sixteen year old daughter _has been having sex with some bloke he doesn't even know._

"I've been with Dylan these last few weeks-" she hiccups, wiping her nose with the back of her hand "-but I _swear_ we've been careful."

"Who's Dylan?" Harry asks then, voice hoarse and heavy. Cassie looks at him wide-eyed.

"He's my uh... boyfriend." She says uneasily.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Louis, did you?" 

"I knew that they had been seeing each other but I was unaware that they had made it official but why does that matter Harry? What's important now is if Cassie is in fact pregnant or not." And there it is, the elephant in the room. Harry is finding it hard to breathe.

Cassie lets out another sob, almost uncontrollable at this point. 

Louis understands her though. He's been in her situation before. He's familiar with the fear and anxiety that must be running freely through her body, eating her up inside. 

He sighs, caressing Cassie's hair with his hand, leaving a small kiss on her head.

"Have you taken a test?" Louis asks.

"No." Cassie whispers, shaking her head at the ground. She bites down on her bottom lip to hold back more sobbing.  _  
_

The though of having the confirmation of Cassie's pregnancy makes Harry nauseous.

Louis sighs again and nods, rubbing circles on her back.

“We need to make you a doctors appointment. I can’t bare another second without knowing whether you're pregnant or not.” Harry confesses, blinking slowly. Cassie nods acceptingly, attempting to smile at her father but failing completely.

Harry takes the opportunity to wrap his arm around her shoulder, bringing her up to his chest. He sucks in a long breath as she sobs against his chest quietly, eyes glancing over at Louis.

Louis has a fallen expression, blue eyes empty, glancing down at the ground. It's almost as if he's thinking, perhaps replaying his own memories, Harry thinks. 

Right now, their daughter needs them, more than ever. So Harry pushes every grey thought aside and holds onto her, hoping that the future unfolds for them brightly. He holds onto his little girl, reminding her that they love her and telling her that it'll all be okay.

Because that's what she once had told Harry.

And it was nothing but true.

 

&

 

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch you know. I would've gladly offered you my bed." Louis tells Harry over breakfast the next morning. Cassie still hasn't come down from her room, but after yesterday's confession, Louis doubts she ever will.

Harry just shrugs. Louis notices the dark circles under his eyes, like he didn't have much sleep.

What Louis' hadn't realized before was how beautiful Harry looks in the morning, expression heavy with sleep and face appearing much younger than he actually is. His long curls - that look more like waves - are roughed up in a cuddly way. It's breathtaking, really.

"I just hope she's okay. I don't want her taking this harder than what it actually is." Harry says as his fingers curl around the mug of tea.

"Try and understand her. Expecting a baby at such a young age is scary. It's almost like the beginning of the end." Louis puncuates, trying to meet Harry's gaze. 

It seems that the whole situation has affected him drastically. Louis initially hadn't expected that, but now it seems he had been wrong.

Without thinking, Louis reaches a hand across the table to place it over Harry's. Harry finally looks up at that.

"Look, you said so yourself. Everything is going to be okay."

"But what if I'm starting to doubt myself huh? What happens then? God, this is all my fault-"

"How is this your fault?" Louis' hand grips tighter.

"Because Lou, if I had been more cautious of what was going on then this wouldn't have happened to begin with. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend..." Without pulling away, Harry runs a free hand through his hair, exhausted.

"Harry, it wasn't my mum's fault that I got pregnant. She didn't force me or sabotage me in any way. These are the kind of situations that don't happen to all of us, but happen either way. So don't you dare for a second believe this is all because of you." Louis tells him, stroking his hand with his thumb slowly. 

Harry takes in a breath from his mouth, realizing that Louis does have a point. He still seems unconvinced though, so Louis continues

"My mum blamed herself too, you know. Called herself terrible and ignorant. It hurt me to hear her say that because _I_ was the one who got pregnant and she was the one hurting herself. Imagine if Cassie heard you blaming yourself for this? Knowing her, she'd have your head." Harry lets out a small laugh at that, finally relieving some of the tension he had been carrying.

"You're right. I shouldn't be blaming myself." Harty replies, pressing up against Lours' touch in a way it makes his heart flutter.

Louis pulls away slowly, avoiding the fact that his heart might explode. 

"Now when aren't I right?" Louis smirks at him with a cocked eye brow. 

Harry smiles fully now, dimples out on display for Louis. He's got this childish look on his face, Louis almost forgets they aren't sixteen anymore.

Louis stands from his chair to wash the dishes but is startled when he finds Cassie standing against the wall behind the kitchen. She might have been listening in on the conversation, he thinks, wondering how much of it she heard.

"Mornin' love." He plants a small peck on her forehead, giving her a warm smile. "How are we doing today?"

She smiles lightly, even though her eyes are puffy from all the crying it still appears to be sincere.

"Better." Is all she says before she walks into the kitchen past him.

Although Louis was expecting a full on explanation about her feelings, he's still satisfied with the answer.

Cassie sits beside Harry, laying her head against his shoulder. Harry smiles down at her, giving her a kiss in her hair.

"Dad's right... about this not being your fault." She says, almost monotone. He looks up at Louis who has his arms crossed, leaning against the counter with a small grin. "Please don't take this on yourself."

"I won't love. Now, Louis and I made you a doctor's appointment for this Sunday."

"But this Sunday is your birthday?" Cassie pulls back then, looking between her parents in a half concerned expression. Harry chuckles softly.

"This is much more important than my birthday Cassandra. Besides, I'll have many more of those in the future." He smiles. Cassie seemingly agrees, smiling cautiously at them.

"No matter what happens Cassie, we love you and we'll always be by your side alright? I've said it more times than I can count, you're never alone." Louis informs her with a small glint in his eyes.

Cassie's expression changes, something between the mix of sadness and relief. She clears her throat, shaking her head as she blinks slowly. "I'm so glad I found you two."

"I can say the same kiddo." Harry beams, looking back at Louis who has a hand over his stomach, rubbing the swell of it subtly.

"Even if you hadn't found me, faith would've brought us together again, I think." Louis' words were meant for Cassie, Harry knows. But with the way Louis is looking at him from across the table, it's almost as if they were directed at him.

At least he hopes they were.

 

&

 

When Harry first opens his eyes, the first thing he realizes is that it's his birthday.

The second thing he realizes is that Niall is currently bouncing over him in a way that makes him feel slightly nauseous, while Zayn stands by his door with a chocolate cupcake topped with a candle.

What a great start.

"Get up ya old geezer!" Niall tells him, or more like yells. Practically.

"I'm up. I'm up." Harry says groggily, trying to shove Niall away from him. Niall laughs at Harry's defeat, scrabbling onto his feet. Apparently he's not done with harassing Harry because then he throws a pillow at him hard, making Harry wheeze.

"Alright Niall, that's enough suffering for now." Zayn stops him. Harry almost smiles at him for the defense, but nearly smacks him when he continues. "Got to save energy for what we have planned later."

Harry groans, resting against the headboard of his bed. "I have terrible friends."

"Terrible friends don't get each other cupcakes on their birthdays though." Zayn tries with a smile, handing over the cupcake with the melting candle to Harry. He tries to hold back a smile, squinting his eyes in suspicion at both Zayn and Niall.

"You guys didn't poison this did you?" Harry asks them, taking the cupcake and placing it on his lap. He can't deny it, it looks really delicious whether it's poisoned or not.

"You caught us." Zayn holds up his hands in defeat. "Now go on, make a wish."

Harry ponders for a moment, tapping his index finger against his temple in thought. Then he comes up with one.

_I wish my daughter isn't pregnant... and that Louis feels the same way I do,_ he adds just in case.

Although Harry doesn't believe in birthday wishes, it's still worth a try. So he mentally voices his wish, blowing out the single white candle.

Niall and Zayn clap enthusiastically, for god knows _why,_ but it's endearing. Harry pulls out the candle, tossing it over at Niall and licks at the icing. It's sweet, most likely vanilla.

"Alright Harry! Now get dressed so we can take you out to eat." Niall says but then Harry stops abruptly, neglecting to tell the boys that he has a doctor's appointment to attend.

"I can't hang out with you today... I have somewhere to be." He dips his finger in the icing of the cupcake before putting it in his mouth, sucking on it nervously.

"What? Being up Louis' ass?" Zayn scoffs.

"No." Harry says seriously. "It's about Cassie."

"Where d'ya have to be with Cassie? It's Sunday." Niall asks him curiously.

"Doctors appointment." Harry clears.

"Is she sick?"

"No she's... it's just that..." Harry is finding it a lot harder to tell them than he originally thought. Maybe its because his heart is racing against his chest, and his hands are being sweaty.

"What is it then? She's not hurt is she?" Zayn is now fully concerned, almost as much as Harry would be. Harry knows that Zayn loves his daughter, Cassie even refers to him as an uncle even though they're not even remotely related. It's heartwarming, Cassie's relationship with Niall and Zayn.

Harry sighs, he's going to have to tell them anyway. "She might be pregnant."

Zayn immediately furrows his eye brows, like he's waiting for the pun. But it never comes.

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was." Harry sighs, placing the forgotten cupcake over the drawer and hopping out of bed.

"Really? Wow, how could she have been so -"

"Don't say it. I swear to god Zayn if you say it I won't hesitate to break your face." Harry points a finger at him angrily, approaching him in an intimidating way. Zayn's eyes go wide in realization of what Harry is accusing him of, shaking his head.

"I was going to say _incautious_. Christ, why would you think I would talk about Cassie like that?" Zayn says, sounding hurt about it. Harry's angry expression alters to a tired, apologetic one. He sighs, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Sorry Zayn, it's just that this whole situation has left me crazy enough to be put into a mental asylum. I've been praying to god in hopes of this just being a false alarm. I don't know what I'd do if Cassie were to be expecting, just imagine _her."_ Zayn nods, putting a comforting hand over Harry's shoulder and giving it a squeeze for assurance.

"Don't worry mate. You don't know whether she is or not. By the end of today you'll have it all figured out. Let life take it's course." Zayn smiles at him, and Niall nods in agreement.

"Maybe being a grandpa at this age isn't so bad Harry!" Niall chirps in, half in amusement and half serious.

"Don't call me that, for the love of god." Harry groans as Niall and Zayn pull him in for a hug. Harry closes his eyes, holding onto his two best friends. He loves them so much.

Zayn mumbles something inaudible, muffled by Harry's arm. Harry asks him to repeat and Zayn laughs before saying "Better get going grandpa."

And okay.

Maybe he doesn't love his friends _that_ much.

 

&

 

Louis and Cassie have been in the waiting room or at least ten minutes when Harry walks in, smiling nervously as he spots them. 

"Hey." Harry breathes out, taking a seat beside Louis. 

Just as Louis is about to wish him a happy birthday, a nurse walks into the room announcing Cassie's name. All three of them stand, Harry and Louis following behind a shaking Cassie. 

They're led to a small room, asked to take a seat to wait for the doctor to arrive.

Harry decides to stand, leaning againt an empty wall as he runs his hands over his face.

Cassie sighs audibly, having not said a word since she and Louis arrived. 

"You alright?" Louis asks Cassie with concern.

"It's pretty nervewracking, this whole situation. Just want to get it over with." She replies as she fiddles with her fingers on her lap.

Soon enough, there's a small knock on the door before the doctor appears with a sheepish smile.

She looks young, younger than the doctor's Louis' used to seeing. She has dirty blonde hair that reaches up to her shoulders and dull green eyes that make her look tired.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Azra." She greets, shaking Louis and then Harry's hand. They introduce themselves as Cassie remains quiet, watching them attentively.

Dr. Azra turns to her, giving her a warm grin and an extended hand.

"You must be Cassandra. How are you love?"

"I've been better." She croaks out, sounding small and vulnerable. The doctor nods in understandment, keeping the same smile on her face.

"My understanding is that you are here for a pregnancy test, is that correct?"

Cassie swallows before nodding.

Dr. Azra nods and reaches over to the drawer before taking out a small plastic container and handing it over to Cassie.

"I'm going to need a urine sample. The container doesn't have to be filled, as long as there's something in there." Cassie nods, getting onto her feet.

"Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

"Of course! Come on, I'll lead the way." Dr. Azra holds the door open for her as they both disappear out the door.

The minute the door shuts closed, Harry turns around and pounds the wall in frustation.

Louis looks at him wide-eyed. "Harry?"

"I'm scared." Harry breathes out. "Fuck, I'm scared. What if she is? What happens then?"

"Look H, I understand how you feel. But we still don't know for sure. Let's just wait for the results and just go from there." Louis says softly, trying to get Harry to relax.

Harry rests his head against his arm pressed up on the wall. He turns his head to face Louis, and that's when Louis notices the tears in his eyes. His heart breaks at the sight, and Louis wants nothing more than to comfort him physically.

Louis has this sudden rushing urge to kiss Harry softly, to make him feel alright. He wants to prove to him that it's not as bad as it seems, that it'll all be fine.

Harry pushes away from the wall, walking over beside Louis. He takes the seat next to him, then lays a hand over Louis' thigh.

It almost _burns,_ Louis thinks. The sensation of having Harry touch him is so pure and bold, almost as if his senses heighten in some way. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry whispers, looking over at Louis thoughtfully. There's something in his eyes, something telling Louis to just _go for it._ Everything about the moment seems right, there's nothing that could go wrong.  _  
_

He just wants to kiss him, feel his lips against his own. Wants to remember that love and passion he still feels, wants to reminisce and feel comfort.

He _needs_ it all.

Before he can think it twice, Louis blurts out, "Can I kiss you?"

Almost immediately, Harry replies with, "Please" and then the feeling of Harry's warm, plump lips on his washes over him.

Louis lets out a startled gasp but then a content hum, closing his eyes and focusing on what matters most right now.

Which is kissing Harry.

Somehow, Harry's hands made their way up Louis' hips and under his shirt. It's not meant to be dirty or sexual, if by the way Harry's fingers delicately make patterns over Louis' skin says anything.

Harry's tongue licks over Louis' bottom lip, asking for permission to take it further. Louis only spreads his lips a little wider as his tongue darts out, making contact with Harry's own. Their lips slot perfectly against each other's, moving rythmatically in a connected manner.

It's almost magical, the way Harry's tongue licks inside of Louis' mouth. Louis can't remember the last time he and Harry kissed like this. But he sure as hell missed it.

Harry pulls back breathlessly, resting his forehead against Louis'.

"Fuck I-"

They're both startled by the creaking sound of the door knob turing open, pulling away from each other.

Cassie walks in with a slightly confused look on her face, taking notice of how flushed and flustered both her parents look.

She doesnt question it however. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes with the results." 

"Right. Uh, sit love. Don't want you getting tired." Louis tries to keep a steady tone, ignoring the giddiness and curling nausea in his stomach.

If there's one thing that hasn't changed throughout the years, it's the fact that Harry still leaves Louis like an infatuated school girl after kissing.

Harry clears his throat, tapping his fingers over his legs. 

"Did she say how long it was going to take?" He asks.

"No more than five minutes, I believe." 

Harry nods, lying his head against the wall. 

A few minutes have passed, and still no sign of the doctor. Harry's been growing more impatient by the second, bouncing his leg in frustration.

Sudden, the doctor emerges from behind the door with a paper in her hand and an unreadable expression.

Both Louis and Harry stand up simultaneously.

"What is it?" Louis asks nervously, voice wavering off.

Cassie is shaking now, biting her bottom lip as she waits for an answer.

"Well..." Dr. Azra begins. "I don't know how else to say this but-"

"Please just tell us if she is or not. I can't handle any more of this." Harry pleads.

Dr. Azra chuckles. "Your daughter is not pregnant. The rest came out negative. It was only a false alarm."

Harry jumps up while throwing a fist in the air, yelling out a loud  _'yes'._

"You hear that Cassie? You're not pregnant!" Louis laughs out, reaching over to give his daughter a hug.

Cassie can't stop smiling, taking in the waves of relief coursing through her body.

"Thank you, Dr. Azra." Harry says, giving her a beaming smile.

"Oh it's not a problem. I've got to get going. Have a good day." She tells them with a smile before excusing herself out the door.

Harry turns on the heel of his foot and opens his arms wide, crushing Louis and Cassie in a hug.

"This by far has been the best birthday of my life." Harry tells them, making Cassie giggle.

"You're welcome." She jokes, nuzzling against Harry's shoulder.

Yeah, they're alright.

 

&

 

It's Thursday, and for some reason Louis is feeling ecstatic. 

He doesn't have to go to work today, thankfully, and so far it's been a quiet morning.

Maybe it's his pregnancy hormones that have had him smiling since he woke up, or maybe it's the fact that he's expecting Harry to come over for dinner.

The idea was originally Cassie's, asking Harry to stop by at the house anytime he wanted. Harry suggested Thursday and Louis kindly agreed.

So here he was, attempting to cook in the kitchen. He has absolutely no idea what he's doing, but he figured he'd start with the easy stuff.

There's potatoes boiling in water, and he trying to chop some vegetables for a salad. He accidently cuts too close, slicing his middle finger enough to draw blood.

"Fuck." Louis hisses, grabbing the green towel on the table to wipe his finger.

Cassie emerges from the living room, eye brows furrowed in an amused away.

"Are you alright there?" She asks, approaching Louis.

"I almost died cutting vegetables. I guess you can say I'm doing alright."

"That's pretty hyperbolic if you'd ask me." She snorts, pushing Louis away softly as she grabs ahold of the knife. "Here, let me help."

Louis sighs in relief, letting his daughter take charge of the food. He takes a seat by the counter, watching as she multitasks with the vegetables and the potatoes. 

She makes it look so easy.

"Hey um... is it alright if I invited someone over for dinner?"

"Who'd you invite?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Dylan." Cassie bites her bottom lip, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I wanted you and Pops to meet him."

"That's fine babe. I only met him briefly anyway." Louis tells her with a smile.

"Thanks." She beams before going back to what she was doing. "Now leave, i'll take care of the rest."

Louis gets up and gives her a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

He uses the rest of the time to take a quick shower, grooming himself nicely. He isn't really one to dress to impress, because there's no one he really needs to impress. But he _is_ going to officially meet Cassie's boyfriend. He has to at least look semi-presentable.

And maybe for Harry a bit too. (But nobody has to know.)

By the time he's finished, Harry is already sitting on the couch wearing a funny grin and beautiful loose hair.

"Hey Lou. I was starting to think you were never getting out of that shower." Harry stands up, walking over to Louis.

"I was just having some quality time with my bathroom." Louis says mindlessly, focused on how pretty Harry looks with his hair down.

"Well now it's time for some quality time with me." Harry smiles, getting closer to Louis' face and giving him a long, slow kiss on his forehead.

Louis tries not to show his blush, looking down at his feet to hide it. 

There's a knock at the door that brings Louis out of his daze, and Harry looks at him confusedly.

"That's Dylan. Cassie's boyfriend." Louis tells him as he walks over to answer the door.

When he opens it, he's met with a brown haired boy with bright hazel eyes. He's holding a bouquet of red roses, Louis already loves him.

"Hi, you must be Dylan. Come in."

The boy nods before walking into the house almost cautiously. 

"Dylan." Harry says, smiling skeptically at him. Cassie walks into the room, gasping as she spots the roses in her boyfriend's hand.

"Hi." Dylan hands her the roses and pulls her in for a hug. He seems pretty nervous about it, careful not to let his hands roam any where near below her waist. 

Cassie talks a hold of his hand, introducing him to her parents.

"Dylan this is Harry and this is Louis. They're my parents." She tells him with a grin.

"Nice to meet you both." Dylan extends a hand out to Harry who takes it happily, smirking slightly at him. He then proceeds to shake Louis'.

"Like wise." Harry says honestly. 

"We should eat." Louis suggests then. They all seem to agree.

 

Dinner goes good, great actually.

Turns out Dylan comes from a wealthy family, son of a man who owns a business. He's also kind-hearted and quite charming, Louis noted. It's easy to see why Cassie fell for him.

The other upside of the dinner was Harry's hand subtly placed over Louis' leg. Everytime Louis made a joke, Harry would give it a small squeeze that could be enough to send him over the edge.

But he managed to push all his feelings and thoughts aside during that hour and eventually Harry removed his hand from Louis' thigh.

Harry is helping Louis clean while Cassie and Dylan are out in the living room.

However, Cassie walks in, standing by the doorway her hands behind her back.

Louis turns to look at her. "What do you need love?"

"Dylan wants to take me to the carnival right now. Could I go?" 

Louis glances over at Harry, raising his eye brow.

Harry sighs, nodding. "Be safe."

Cassie smiles and runs to both of them, giving them a kiss and a hug. "Thank you so much. I'll be back before nine."

She takes her phone from the counter, skipping away happily. Louis can hear the sound of the front door closing and lets out a breath.

"I feel like she's growing up so fast, you know? I mean, we've only had her for about half a year but she's grown so much since."

"I get what you mean." Harry says in return. "Our little baby isn't as little as we think she is." He walks closer to Louis slowly with a small mix of a smirk and a smile.

Louis puts a hand on his stomach, rubbing circles. "But _this_ baby is."

Harry is close now, so close Louis can hear his breathing. Louis' eyes focus on Harry's lips and the way they curve beautifully into a smile. 

They hadn't spoken about the kiss at the doctor's, and haven't done it again since. But Louis would gladly take the opportunity if given. And it seems that now would be that opportunity.

Harry places his hands on either side of Louis' hips, giving them a small squeeze. He crouches foward and one swift motion, he places his lips on Louis'.

Louis lounges forward, pushing against Harry's force. He brings a hand to Harry's half bare chest, blindly tracing patterns over his sparrow tattoos.

The kiss gets heated quickly when Harry shoves Louis against the wall slightly, hands slipping under Louis' shirt. 

Louis bares his neck as Harry peppers kisses over the skin of it, tongue darting out slightly.

"Harry." Louis moans out as he sinks his teeth onto his neck, not deep enough to draw blood.

Harry pulls back, licking over the spot he marked. His hands roam down to Louis' ass, kneading the plump curves. Louis' hips arch up at the touch, rubbing against Harry.

"Take me to the bedroom." Louis whispers as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck. 

Harry nods and smiles, taking a hold of Louis' thighs and pulling him up.

Louis lets out a small giggle, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry walks them over to Louis' bedroom, setting Louis on his back gingerly.

Louis pulls him down, resting their foreheads against each other's. 

"I need you." Louis whispers to him, voice loud in the quiet room.

 

Soon enough, Harry is pressing into him, sliding inside of Louis slowly. 

Louis buries his hands into Harry's hair, twisting his face in pleasure as Harry continues to push in deeper. 

"You alright?" Harry breathes out once he finally bottoms out.

Louis nods, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him impossibly closer. "You can move."

Harry smiles, giving him a short kiss before moving his hips. 

His thrusts start off slow and deep, not quite hitting where Louis wants it but good enough. Harry buries his face in Louis' collarbones, biting and licking over the skin there. It's almost an obsession.

Eventually Louis gets impatient with how careful Harry is being, pulling his hair roughly.

"C'mon baby, give it to me." Louis growls, pressing Harry's ass with his foot.

Harry stops abruptly, pulling out of Louis until only the head of his cock is in before thrusting back in at full force.

The first thrust hits Louis' directly  _there_ sending waves of high pleasure all over Louis' body.

He arches his back as Harry continues to thrust into him, clawing needily into the skin of his back.

"Fuck, yes. Like that." Louis moans, biting into Harry's shoulder.

The headboard of the bed hits against the wall, making a wonderful melody with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin and Harry and Louis' moans.

"Love it Lou? Love it when I fuck you hard and deep." Harry groans right by his ears, causing him to shiver.

"Always, always _s-shit_." Harry lifts Louis' leg up, making it easier to fuck into him. 

From Harry's angle, he can see how his cock disappears inside of Louis, hole taking it all in. It's obscene, with the way Louis moans beautifully.

"God, I'm so close." Louis brings a hand down to stroke himself in rhythm with Harry's thrusts.

"Come Lou. Come for me." That's all it takes for Louis to feel the familiar coil of heat build up before he's coming, spurting hot white over his round stomach.

"Fuck, look at you. So full of me, so full of my cock and my baby." Harry moans out, thrusts becoming uneven and fast.

Louis is still trying to catch his breathing when he feels warm and wet, then Harry suddenly stops inside of him, filling him deep with come.

It's fulfilling, the feeling. Harry moans Louis' name loudly, riding out his orgasm slowly inside of Louis.

He collapses beside Louis, feeling more or less exhausted.

Louis turns to his side, curling beside Harry who gladly takes him in his arms.

"That was amazing." Harry says breathlessly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thanks, I've been told I'm more amazing in bed than the super bowl half time show." Louis smirks into Harry's chest.

Harry snorts, pulling Louis closer to him. They lay in silence for a moment, the only sounds in the room is their uneven breathing.

Louis stares at the sparrow tattoos printed across Harry's chest. It's only occurred to him now that he doesn't know the story behind them.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you get those sparrows?" Louis asks him then, watching the way Harry's face softens.

"I got them for you." 

And wait.

What?

"Me?" Louis asks, pulling back to face Harry. He doesn't seem to be joking and it only makes Louis feel nauseous.

"Yeah, look." Harry lifts himself until he's leaning against the headboard. He points to the sparrow on the right. "This small one is you. And the other one is me." He says proudly.

Louis is stunned, to say the least. When he first saw the tattoos, he didn't think much of them. But now that he knows why Harry got them, it's more than a big deal.

"How old were you when you got them done?" Louis asks slowly.

"Nineteen. I missed you, and I didn't have any memory of you so I thought why not get a tattoo?" Harry shrugs. Louis leans in and kisses him, catching Harry by surprise despite the fact that they just had sex. Kissing should be such a minor action.

"Thank you." Louis says once he pulls back, looking at Harry with dilated eyes. Harry bites his lip, holding back a smile. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Louis gets out of bed quickly, trying to avoid the mess _down there._

True to his word, he spends no more than ten minutes in there, thoroughly washing himself before stepping out, finding Harry laying in bed on his phone.

"Hey, you should come to the bar on Saturday." Harry tells him, keeping his eyes locked on the screen.

"What's happening on Saturday?"

"Just a friendly gathering. Nothing big." Harry smiles up at him. "It'll be fun. Bring Cassie too."

Louis walks over to Harry, pulling off the towel wrapped around his waist. He climbs over Harry, straddling his thighs.

"I think I'll come." Louis tells him, hoping Harry catches his drift.

Harry laughs, reaching underneath Louis, slowly pushing his finger inside of his hole.

"Yeah, you'll definitely _come."_

 

&

 

Louis walks into the bar casually, immediately spotting the blonde headed man laughing beside a beautiful brunette.

"Is that Uncle Niall's girlfriend? She's cute." Cassie tells Louis softly, like she's telling him a secret. 

Louis suddenly feels warm arms wrap around his waist, followed by a face nuzzling against his neck.

"Hi." Harry breathes out, lips pressing softly over the skin of Louis' neck.

Louis smiles. "Hello to you too."

Harry pulls away, greeting Cassie with a hug.

"Who's that?" Louis asks, pointing over to the blue eyed girl beside Niall.

"Oh that's Barbara, Niall's girl. Wanna go meet her?" 

Louis shrugs as Harry takes his hand, walking over to Niall and Barbara. 

"Hey B, this is Louis." Harry introduces. Barbara smiles knowingly, raising her eye brows.

"So this is the infamous Louis Tomlinson, the - and I quote - _"most beautiful man in the world."_ Barbara says with a wink. 

Louis looks over at Harry amusedly whose face is flushed with embarrassment. Niall laughs, throwing his head back. 

"Nice to meet you." Louis tells her with a grin. 

"Same to you." Barbara smiles.

"I've got to wee. I'll come back down in a bit." Harry whispers before excusing himself upstairs.  

Louis watches him leave, turning to look around the room. He spots Cassie talking to a woman Louis doesn't recognize. 

Then he finds Zayn by the counter, sitting on a chair with a drink in his hand. He seems lonely, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. 

Louis decides to go talk to him, walking over to sit on the stool next to him.

Zayn gives him an odd look but ignores him, taking a sip from his drink. 

Louis waits for him to say something but nothing comes, growing increasingly frustrated with the silence.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Louis blurts out without thinking, mentally slapping himself for saying such thing.

Zayn scoffs, turning his stool to face Louis. "You really wanna know or was that your horrible attempt to start a conversation?"

"I want to know." Louis mumbles, stunned by Zayn's response.

"The short answer is because Harry can't." He says simply. Louis is confused.

"What?"

"Louis, what you did to Harry was beyond messed up. You hid the fact that you had his kid and gave her away without his consent. Obviously, Harry has a heart of gold, making it impossible for him to hate anybody." Zayn explains, absentmindedly playing with the glass in his hand. "Harry can't hate you, but I can. And besides, you haven't given me a reason to like you."

Louis is slightly furious that Zayn would think that way. He's barely had anything to say, and the only reason why Louis hasn't given Zayn a reason to like him is because Zayn never gives him the opportunity to talk to him.

"I know what I did was completely fucked up. I'm aware of how stupid and ignorant I was giving up my own daughter away. Don't you think it hurt me? Do you think it was easy for me to do it?" Louis tells him, eyes brimming with tears as he speaks.

"If it hurt so much, why'd you do it?"

"Because." Louis says loudly, slamming his hand on the counter. "At sixteen I thought that was the only rightful thing to do."

There's a long pause after Louis' done talking. Zayn hasn't said a word, almost shocked by what he heard. Then finally, he sighs.

"I guess I may have misjudged you." Zayn starts quietly, looking at Louis apologetically. "I hadn't heard your side of the story, or even put myself in your shoes to be honest."

"It's alright. You're Harry's best friend anyways, you're supposed to be protective of him from people like me."

"Not when he's in love with you." 

"Wait, what?" Louis stops, feeling his words caught at his throat.

"Obviously, Harry's in love with you. And when it's love, there's no use in getting between it. For God's sake you're carrying his second child."

Louis glances down at his feet, feeling his face heat up.

Of course Harry's in love with him, it's obvious to anyone with functioning vision. It's nothing new, but it is when it's out there in the open.

"You love him too, don't you." It's more of a statement if anything, and for some reason it bothers Louis.

When he looks up, Zayn is smiling with a glint of a smirk crossing his expression.

"I knew it. I knew it! But, why haven't you told him?"

"Because I can't even admit it to myself. When I was with Ethan, I learned to lie to myself about my feelings for Harry. I put them all aside but now, it's like I'm forgetting how to do that." Louis confesses. "And this baby is only making it harder for me."

"Maybe this baby was meant to  bring you and Harry together." Zayn points out and wow, he never looked at it that way.

"Maybe." Louis breathes out, staring blankly at the wall behind Zayn.

"You should tell him." Zayn suggests.

"Tell who what?" Harry's voice breaks Louis from his train of thought.

"That you need a haircut." _Nice save_ , Louis thinks.

Harry pouts at Zayn offendedly, then glances down at Louis. "What do you think Lou? Do I need a haircut?"

_I think I'm in love with you._

"You're perfect the way you are." Louis assures him with a smile.

At least he's honest about something.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 11 already? 
> 
> I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be, but I estimate five or six more chapters? Maybe less...
> 
> But thanks to all of you who've read this so far. You guys are my fuel. I appreciate it x.

Harry misses the snow, a lot.

He loves the rain, loves feeling the cool tingles of water hit against his skin while he's out on the street. But there's something about the cloudy white ice falling from the sky that is mesmerizing. 

When he was younger, around nine years old, his mum and dad used to take him out to the park on snowy days to build snowmen and forts. Harry used to throw snowballs at other kids, laughing and giggling with youth and being the free spirited kid he always has been.

He remembers on one particular day, he met a kid his age named Zayn, a raven haired boy with the brownest eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Wanna be a team?" Zayn had asked him.

Harry nodded, happy that this boy he barely knew offered to team up with him, unspokenly becoming friends.

Much to Harry's surprise, he and Zayn beat the other three boys, sending them home with a pout of defeat.

Harry high fived Zayn, jumping up in triumph.

"We did it!" Harry had told him, dimples beaming at the other boy.

Zayn didnt say much after that, only smiled at Harry with the kindness he was used to with his relatives.

About a week later, Harry found out that he and Zayn attended the same school. Zayn had just moved to London from Bradford, Harry's mum told him.

It was easy to befriend the brown eyed boy, he was friendly and actually more outgoing than Harry had originally thought.

Throughout the years, their friendship only became stronger. 

When Harry was questioning his sexuality, the person he counted on was Zayn, and even so, he was scared to come out to him. But Zayn being cooperative and supportive accepted Harry, and even did experimenting of his own.

"So you think you might like boys?" The eleven year old boy told Harry, looking at him with the most honest expression Harry had ever seen.

Harry was mute, nodding at him with flushed cheeks.

Without time to think or even process what was going on, Zayn leaned foward and pressed his chapped lips against Harry's. It wasn't more than a peck, but it still was enough to make Harry's heart race furiously.

He knew Zayn was attractive, even at eleven. Anyone who took a glance at Zayn would say the same. But Harry wasn't emotionally or even sexually attracted to his best friend in any way. Zayn was his brother and nothing more.

Harry pulled back looking wide eyed. 

"I definitely like boys." Harry had whispered in shock. Zayn had laughed and gave him a crushing hug and that's when Harry knew that his friendship with Zayn was going to be eternal.

With Niall though, it was different.

Harry had met Niall in high school. Harry was already in love with Louis at the time.

Niall was in the footie team with Louis when Harry met him, three months before Louis decided to quit because he wasn't "living it up to the standards" according to his douchebag of a coach, Ross.

Louis only knew Niall briefly, which counts for the reason why Niall was better friends with Harry.

They met one day when Niall accidentally kicked the ball to Harry's head while he was staying after school to watch Louis practice. Harry laughed it off but Niall - poor lad - repeatedly apologized to him.

Harry promised him it was okay, and even asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime. The blonde boy happily accepted, and Harry will forever wonder how Niall always kept a smile on his face. 

Strange, that one.

After high school, Harry didn't stop seeing them. 

When Harry inherited the bar from his dad, Des, Harry came up with a brilliant idea.

"You want us to move in with you?" Niall had asked almost scandalously, not believing what his best friend was offering him.

"Yes! The house above the bar has three rooms and two bathrooms. Convenient right?" Harry smiled at them.

"Harry, really. This is amazing. I don't know what to say-"

"Say no more Zayn. You and Niall are moving in with me tomorrow." Harry told them, and they did just that.

For fifteen years, they've all been living together in the comfort of what they called  _their_ home.

Except...

Now, Niall was moving out.

He informed Harry he was moving out earlier today, and he still can't quite capture it all in his mind.

His best friend was leaving him. 

Its not like Niall was going to cut off all contact with him, Harry wouldn't dare to let him do that. But it still bummed him out that he wouldn't be sharing a flat with one of his best friends.

Zayn took the news much better than Harry, brushing it off with a huge congratulations and a smile. 

Harry was still having trouble accepting it though. 

He turns off the tv, letting the silence of his home settle in. 

Niall is out turning in the last of the paperwork for his new apartment and Zayn is in his room doing God knows what.

Harry blinks once before getting up, walking over to Zayn's door. He knocks on it softly before opening it, eyes landing on Zayn sprawled out on his bed with a book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" Harry asks him in interest, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

Harry barely ever enters Zayn's room, and everytime he does he always forgets what it looks like.

The walls are all spray painted with abstract art, all of Zayn's creations. Most of the colors are black, and Harry isn't surprised really. Black matches the color of Zayn's soul. If, hypothetically, he had one.

"Just reading a book about a killer. I'll lend it to you after i'm done with it if you'd like." Zayn doesn't remove his attention from the book as he speaks.

Harry nods, eyes looking around the room. He feels Zayn's eyes burning at the back of his head, so he turns and finds Zayn eyeing him skeptically.

Zayn sighs and sits up, leaving the bookmark inside and placing the book by the night stand.

"Alright Styles, what's wrong?" 

"Why would you assume something is wrong?"

"Because it's not everyday you walk in here trying to start a conversation with me." Zayn ignites, raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry gives up pretending. "I can't believe Niall is moving out."

Zayn nods slowly, clicking his tongue. "I knew it had something to do with that."

"Zayn we've been living together for over a decade!" 

"It hurts me too, you know. But it's not like Niall was going to live here for the rest of his life." Harry pouts, looking down to his lap. "Did you seriously think he would?"

"No! No... I just... I didn't think he'd move out so soon." Harry lays against the pillows beside Zayn, curling in beside him. 

Zaym wraps an arm around his shoulder. "I'm happy for him though. Glad Liam gave him that job as a guitar teacher at Cassie's school."

Harry smiles. "Me too. I'm gonna miss having him around though."

"I know." 

They lay in silence for a while, until they hear the unmistakable sound of Niall's voice lurking through the hall.

The door bursts open and Niall appears looking - for the first time in Harry's life - slightly distraught.

"Hey." Harry smiles at him, pushing himself up with his elbows as Zayn does the same.

Niall drags his feet across the wooden floor of Zayn's room before crashing his light body over Harry's.

"I'm gonna miss living here mate. Now I'm not gonna have anyone making me chicken soup when I'm sick." 

Harry giggles, dispite the tears filling his eyes. 

"We're gonna miss you too Niall." 

 

They spend the following week packing Niall's stuff and moving them to his new place. Its comfy and spacious, Harry's happy for him.

He just wished he could've kept his best friend forever. 

 

&

 

"Oh f-fuck." Louis whimpers as he continues to ride Harry. 

Harry's grip on his waist has tightened, probably enough to bruise his tanned skin.

Louis doesn't care.

Harry watches the way Louis throws his head back in ecstasy, baring his neck and exposing himself completely. Its beautiful, _Louis_ is beautiful. Almost like and artwork, delicately sculpted in detail.

What Harry loves more is the way Louis' pregnant belly is now much more prominent. He's now at seventeen weeks, at his second trimester and he's only becoming more perfect.

Louis slows down, probably getting tired of riding Harry vigorously. So Harry takes a good grip of Louis' arse, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up against him. His balls hit against Louis' curvy arse, creating obscene sounds.

Louis lets out another cry, bed creaking beneath the couple. 

"Fuck Lou... you're so tight. So tight around my cock." Harry pants, eyes locked on Louis'. 

Louis bites his lips, just taking it. He moans loudly as his whole body jerks at one particular thrust, and that's how Harry knows he's found his prostate.

Harry continues to thrust in at the same angle, watching Louis fall apart above him. Louis' cock is thick and red at the tip, curved over his belly. He watches as precome blurts out as Harry fucks into him.

"I'm gonna come baby. Fuck... I'm so close-" Louis is panting desperately, taking his cock in his hand and wrapping his fingers around it. He jerks off, keeping his eyes open and focused on Harry.

His skin is sweaty against Harry's, but it only makes it more unbearably hot. The slick sounds of Harry's cock sliding into Louis become louder, and Harry is finding it impossibly difficult not to come instantly.

"Come Lou. Wanna see you come." Harry's thrusts are relentless at this point as he feels himself close as well.

Louis nods, hand moving faster over his cock before he's coming, releasing hot white all over Harry's stomach.

"Shit, _yes."_ Louis moans as he rides out his orgasm, letting Harry use his spent body to chase his own release.

It only takes three more thrusts before Harry pulls out, pressing the head of his cock against Louis' hole and jerking off quickly. He comes abruptly, spurting over Louis' hole.

Louis buries his face against Harry's neck, breathing heavily against his wet skin.

Harry smiles, giving Louis a loud smack on the bum.

"Hate you." Louis groans before rolling into his back next to Harry. He lies over his chest with Harry's hand wrapped around his waist securely.

Harry stares at the cieling, breath evening out slowly as his chest rises and falls.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asks him then, nuzzling in closer.

Harry smiles, hand roaming over to Louis' swollen belly, where his baby is currently growing.

"Just thinking about how I can't wait for our baby to be born." 

Louis pulls away, straightening up before looking at Harry.

"We still haven't told Cassie about it yet."

And holy shit.

He's right. They haven't told Cassie and soon enough Louis is just going to explode and Cassie will have a million questions.

They need to tell her soon before she goes on and finds out on her own.

"When should we tell her?"

"I'm thinking today when she gets home from school." Louis absentmindely traces circles over Harry's chest with his index finger.

"Shouldn't she be home in about an hour?" Harry asks, smirking at Louis.

Louis pulls away to reach for his phone over the drawer, and _crap._

She _does_ come home in an hour.

"Shit." He rushes off of the bed, running towards the bathroom naked.

Harry watches him in amusement for a few seconds before joining him in the shower.

 

Thankfully, they're both fully dressed when Cassie arrives, smiling widely at them.

"Well hello Pops. Didn't expect to see you here." She drops her backpack onto the couch, sitting across from Harry.

Harry glances over at Louis and swallows. Louis only nods slightly.

"Your dad and I needed to talk to you about something." Harry begins, sitting on the loveseat next to Cassie.

Her expression suddenly fills with concern, mouth gaped open in anticipation for the unexpected news.

"You're okay right? Nothing is wrong?" She say in concern.

"No love. Nothing is wrong." Louis adds in assuringly with a smile. "It's just that... we have a surprise."

"A surprise?" She questions, slumping back against the couch with arms crossed.

Harry takes a deep breath, smiling at his daughter before announcing the news.

"You're going to be having a baby brother or sister." 

Cassie is frozen, body tensing up as soon as Harry finishes his sentence.

Her expression is unreadable, making Louis grow increasingly worried over the fact that he might have made his daughter upset.

But then Cassie leans forward slowly, uncrossing her arms with wide eyes.

"You're not playing with me are you?" She whispers then, sounding small. Louis shakes his head then raises his jumper to reveal his growing belly.

Cassie audibly gasps, a smile growing on her face as she gazes at Louis.

"Oh my god. This is so exciting!" She exclaims, lunging forward to hug Louis. 

Harry sighs in relief as he watches them fondly, laughing as Cassie squeals in excitement.

"Wow, didn't think you'd enjoy the news _this_ much." 

"Why wouldn't I? This is great. I finally get to have a sibling." She smiles. She ponders for a moment, looking at Harry before her expression falters suddenly.

Harry notices. "What's wrong?"

She opens her mouth but then shakes her head. "Never mind."

"Tell me." Harry insists.

She sighs. "Not that any of this changes how I feel about it but this baby... is it..." she trails off.

Harry is puzzled, not understanding what the point of Cassie's words were.

Louis however, fully understood. 

"Harry is the father Cassie. This baby is your full-blooded sibling." Louis tells her quietly.

"Oh." She gasps out, then she raises both her eye brows as she looks between them. "Ohh...." 

Louis' cheeks feel hot at the thought of what his daughter has just discovered. He can't imagine what she thinks of it all.

"Yes, your dad and I have been engaging in certain activities if you were wondering." Harry laughs teasingly.

"We're not having this conversation." Cassie gets up, awkwardly walking away towards the kitchen. 

Louis smiles at Harry, feeling relieved about having told his daughter the truth.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

And that was to tell Harry the truth about his feelings.

 

&

 

"So Valentine's Day was just last week. What did you all do for your significant other?" Ethan says into the mic.

He glances over at Louis with a smug expression. 

"Louis, what did _you_ do for your significant other?" 

The truth was, he and Harry - _his not official significant other_ \- didn't do anything special.

They spent the day at Louis' house, mostly in bed while Cassie was out spending Valentine's Day with Dylan. 

Nothing particular about the day was exciting or special, because being with Harry was always a privilege to Louis.

"There is no significant other actually." Louis tells him, playing with the wire of his headset between his fingers.

Ethan looks slightly shocked at the answer but continues. "Too bad Louis but it looks like we have a caller on the line. What's your name?"

"Tanya. Me and my boyfriend went out to a fancy restaurant-" Louis stopped paying attention after that, pretending to be interested at the callers' stories and talk one worded sentences at the right times.

When they're off the air, Ethan approaches him casually.

"So Harry isn't your significant other yet?" He asks.

"We haven't talked about it, really. And quite frankly I like the way things are." Louis replies, unconsciously placing a hand over his belly.

"And how are things?" Ethan takes the chair in front of him, sitting attentively.

"Good. I mean, we're basically together all the time. I don't think there's any need for us to make things official." 

"So if Harry started fucking someone else, would you mind?" Ethan asks then.

Louis is baffled. "Why would he? He's with-" and then it hits him.

Harry isn't his. Harry isn't his property. Sure they kiss and fuck whenever Louis is unbareably horny but its all meaningless.

Its meaningless because they haven't had _that_ talk yet.

And Louis isn't ready for it.

"So you get what I'm saying?" Ethan brings him back from his thoughts.

"I love him Ethan but... I'm scared. What if he runs off and leaves me with this child?"

"You're crazy to even think that Louis. That man is crazy in love with you." Ethan laughs. "He wouldn't leave you even his life depended on it."

Louis nods because Ethan has a point. Harry has been nothing but an absolute angel since day one, he's done nothing to hurt Louis intentionally.

God, Louis loves that curly haired idiot. 

Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline coarses through his body at the thought of finally saying those three words he's been dying to say.

And he will.

"Ethan... I have to go." Louis grabs his coat quickly. "See you tomorrow!"

"Good luck!" Ethan shouts back as Louis rushes out the door.

Louis turns on his car, driving out of the parking lot quickly. 

During a red light, Louis sends Harry a quick text telling him to come over later.

He counts the minutes until Harry replies.

One. Two. Three.

Then a text chimes in.

The light turns green seconds after Louis' recieved the text. He picks up his phone, attention fully on the text that Harry's sent.

Louis doesnt get time to finish reading the text because then a car honks loudly at him, and the sound gets louder then suddenly...

Everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DONT HATE ME.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA SCREAM. I finally finished this chapter. Feel free to hate me because I'm so slow at updating.
> 
> (Again sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm like half asleep x.)

There's a fuzzy, white light.

Just as fast as it came, it's gone.

The pain on his right side worsens as he gains conciousness and the faint muttering in the background becomes clearer.

Louis opens his eyes slowly, blinking furiously as he comes back to his senses.

 _"Louis?"_ He hears faintly, the familiar, soft voice of a woman. 

Louis instantly recognizes that voice, the voice of his mum.  

He blinks away the tranparent vision and this time he's able to make out a figure sitting beside him. 

Once his vision is cleared and focused, he's finally able to see his mum sitting on a chair with the same fond and relieved expression Louis been used to seeing.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Jay asks softly, smiling at her tired son.

There's a very brief moment where Louis has no idea where he's at, and _why_ he's there in the first place. 

Louis doesn't answer her, examining his surroundings as he tries to clear his mind. 

He has tubes connected to his arms, and the tubes are connected to a monitor that's continiously beeping.

There are big, open windows that fill the whole wall, and it seems like they're in a high building. 

Outside of the door, he can hear squeaky sounds of metal wheels and the constant ringing of phones.

He's in a hopsital.

 _Right,_ he's been in an accident.

He remembers not paying much attention to the road as he was driving back home, remembers the honking car that was approaching him.

That's where it ends.

Suddenly a rushing fear coarses through Louis, causing a glint of panic rise over his chest. He stresses to lift himself up with his elbows, ignoring the throbbing aches all over his body. There's only one thing on his mind.

_His baby._

Louis winces from the physical and emotional pain, tearing filling up his eyes in worry. His mum turns to look at him wide eyed. _  
_

"Mum... my baby... how's my baby?"

"Louis honey, you'll hurt yourself-"

"Please tell me my baby is fine." Louis whispers brokenly, placing a hand over his tummy.

He lets himself cry, the thought of his baby not making it alive eating him away. The heart monitor is beeping faster, making Louis want to throw it out the window in frustration.

Without warning, a doctor walks in not giving Jay the chance to respond. 

He approaches Louis with concerned eyes, placing a warm hand over his shoulder.

"Mr. Tomlinson, you need to calm down. It's not good for your body."

Louis shakes his head, looking up at the doctor with teary eyes. "I just want to know if my baby is okay." He pleads quietly, voice wrecked and small. He hiccups, looking down at his lap.

"Fortunately, the impact was minimal so your baby is perfectly fine. While you were unconscious we conducted an ultrasound and your baby definitely had a heartbeat." The doctor smiles.

_His baby is alive._

Every broken worry washes away, leaving him warm and relieved. He sighs with a smile, laying back against the cushioned bed.

"You're okay." Louis whispers under his breath as he rubs his tummy slowly.

The doctor smiles for a moment before his expression falters.

"You, however, suffered minor injuries that do require some attention." The doctor continues. "You have mild bruising that will last about two or three weeks. As you can probably already tell your body is sore and you will need at least a full month until you're fully recovered." 

Louis nods in understanding. If he's honest, he doesnt really care much for the bruising, only paying mind to the fact that his little baby is okay. 

"You'll be staying here for the night just to be wary on how your pregnancy is going. Sometimes sudden accidents like this can affect a pregnancy drastically. But anyway, if you have any questions, I'll be right outside." The doctor dismisses himself with a grin and a small wave..

When the door shuts behind the doctor, Louis smiles, wrapping himself with the white linen draped over him.

He looks over at his Jay with glossy eyes, breath evening out.

"I'm glad you're alright love. When I heard the news I went absolutely crazy." Jay laughs sadly.

"It all feels like a blur, honestly." Louis tells her. "Does Cassie know what happened?"

"She does. She's staying at Harry's right now."

"But they know I'm okay right? I don't want Cassandra worrying about me when I'm perfectly intact." 

Jay nods with a faint grin, taking his cold hand in hers. 

"Harry was so worried, nearly in tears. I told him I'd call him when you woke up."

"How long have I been out?"  

"About six hours since the accident. I was here as soon as it happened. They immediately told me you and your baby were alive, it was a relief." 

Louis could only imagine the fear and anxiety his mum must've felt to hear that her pregnant son was in a car accident.

He sighs, blue eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Never has be been so thankful about being alive. 

 

&

 

"What did Grandma Jay say?" Cassie asks, tapping her foot against the floor repeatedly.

"Louis finally woke up. But he's going to be spending the night there." Harry tells her, setting the phone down in the table.

He honestly wished that Louis would have been able to leave today, wanting nothing more than to hold him close.

"Why can't we go see him?" She sits herself on the couch, frowning in disappointment.

"It's too late right now, visiting hours are over. We can go pick him up tomorrow. Don't fret princess." He leans down and gives her a comforting peck on her forehead.

At that moment, Zayn walks out of the bathroom with wet hair and a cat in his arms.

"Your cat was watching me shower." Zayn tells Cassie with a semi-stoic expression.

Cassie raises her eyebrows in amusement as she laughs, taking the fluffy cat in her arms.

It's the first time she's smiled since she heard the news, Harry notices.

"Is that true Mila? Were you watching Uncle Zayn in the shower?" Cassie asks Mila as she holds her up in the air.

The grey cat lets out a long meow, attempting to reach for Cassie's hair with her paw.

She's gotten much bigger since December when Harry had given her to Louis. 

"I'm sure she wasn't impressed anyway." Harry jokes, earning a smack on the head from Zayn.

"How's Louis? Have you heard anything from Jay?" Zayn asks him in concern.

"She called not so long ago. Thankfully he and the baby are fine. Just minor injuries. He's set to leave tomorrow."

It's been a long and exhausting day and all he wants is to be able to see Louis and kiss him again.

When Jay called him about an hour after the accident, he panicked, shaking uncontrollably as he grabbed his car keys telling Jay that he'd be there. But Jay reminded him that he had to go pick up Cassie from school, which only made him grow increasingly worried.

Jay told him that Louis and the baby were alright, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. He managed to gain some control with that news, picking up Cassie from school and telling her that Louis was in an accident.

She cried even before Harry could explain that he was fine.

They couldn't go see him because apparently doctors weren't letting anyone visit which only made him more anxious. 

Two hours had gone by till Jay finally called again, and even though he still hasn't seen Louis, he's more at peace knowing that he's awake and fine.

"I'm glad Louis' alright mate." Zayn flashes him a half-sided smile.

Harry nods, yawning as he stretches out his back.

"I'm gonna go to bed. You should too Cassie, it's getting pretty late."

Cassie agrees as she settles Mila down on the carpet.

"You could take my room, I rather sleep here on the couch." Zayn offers her, placing a pillow to lay on.

"Thanks Uncle Z." She smiles.

"Let's go babe. We're gonna have to wake up early to pick up your dad." Harry puts a hand on her back, guiding her to Zayn's room.

When they stop at the door, neither of them say anything to each other, staring down at the wooden floor. 

Cassie breaks first, closing herself into Harry. She hugs him tightly around the waist.

"I'm so glad Dad is okay." She whispers, sounding more like a soft cry in the dark to Harry. "I don't know what i would've done if something had happened to him and my baby sibling."

Harry sighs, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"Me either."

 

&

 

"Louis William Tomlinson." Harry tells the receptionist. She looks young, probably late twenties, Harry thinks.

She nods, popping her gum as she types away on the keyboard.

"He's in room 202A. That'll be on your left at the far end." She informs him, red lips curved into a smile.

Harry thanks her briefly before walking towards the left hall with Cassie following behind.

198A.

200A.

Ah. There it is.

202A.

Harry knocks on the door softly. It's courteous, he guesses.

"Let me do this." Cassie sighs in frustration, moving Harry out of the way to open the door herself.

 _Just like her dad,_ Harry thinks in amusement, smirking to himself.

When she opens the door, Harry doesn't imediately spot Louis. They walk inside the eerily quiet room, almost as if they were on an exploration.

Then Harry sees him, standing by the wall-sized window with his arms crossed over his chest.

Louis doesn't notice them, attention on the city below him.

Harry takes the opportunity to creep up on him - as he's done many times before - wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

Louis is startled, letting out a small gasp as he turns to look at Harry with a fond expression. 

"Hi." Harry whispers at his neck.

Louis smiles.

"Hi." His voice is lighter and softer in a way, just like his features.

Harry lets his hand run over the curve of Louis' belly, grinning against his hair in happiness.

Cassie stands in front of Louis, opening her arms to hug his front, making their bodies resemble a sandwich.

Louis laughs as Cassie's grip gets tighter. 

"I love you Dad." She tells him as she buries her face against his chest.

"I love you too bug." Louis responds, holding her head against him.

Louis is itching to tell Harry the same, the need to say those words to Harry burning his throat.

"We should get home." Harry pulls away from the embrace slowly.

"We should. I've been here for less than twenty-four hours and I've already grown tired of it." Louis sighs, rubbing his face.

Harry giggles at him, holding his small waist and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go home then."

"Ugh, you guys are gross." Cassie complains, making Louis bury his face against Harry's chest in embarrassment.

 

When they arrive at Louis' house, Louis lets out a sigh in relief.

There's nothing better than being in the comfort of your home after a day at the hospital.    

He sits himself on the couch gingerly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"If you need anything I'll be up in my room." Cassie whispers to Louis, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

He hears the small footsteps fade out as Cassie walks up the stairs, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

Louis can feel a warm heat settle in beside him but doesn't bother opening his eyes, letting his body drown in the warmth.

"Are you alright?" There's an honest concern in Harry's voice that makes Louis feel giddy and bubbly inside. 

He hums, decidingly curling himself in on Harry's side. His arms are warm and comfortable over Louis' body, like a soft blanket.

"I wanna go to bed." Louis says in a daze, nuzzling his nose against Harry's collarbones.

"Would you mind if I carried you?" Harry says quietly, bringing a hand to Louis' face.

His long fingers brush delicately over Louis' jaw, then he places a thumb over his bottom lip.

Harry wants to lean in for a kiss, feel his soft lips ghost over his own, but there's something unspoken about the situation that makes him feel like he doesn't have the right to do that anymore. 

It's strange, what he has with Louis. Sometimes Harry figures he goes too far, but then the sheepish smile that crosses Louis' expression always erases that thought. 

Louis' eyes flutter open at the touch, looking up at Harry with faded blue eyes.

"That would be great." Louis replies, mouth curving into a faint smile.  

Harry complies, snaking a hand beneath Louis' body to hold him up.

He carries him over to the bedroom bridal style, careful not to hurt his freshly bruised body.

"I'm heavy. I know." Louis says onto Harry's neck, wrapping his small arms around it. 

"You're not heavy Lou. You're pregnant." Harry assures him as he kicks the door open softly. 

He sets him down on his back, eyes locked on his. Harry can see Louis wincing as soon as his body touches the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks worryingly, sitting on the edge.

Louis shakes his head. "My back hurts. I blame our little devil child." He lets out a shaky laugh. 

An idea clicks to Harry's mind, so he asks, "Want a massage?"

Louis' eyes light up instantly, crinkles forming as he smiles.

"Would it be too much to ask for?"

Harry shakes his head, smiling in return.

"Turn over for me." Harry tells him cooly. Louis nods once before turning on his side.

"Can't turn over completely or I'll crush the baby." Louis informs, placing a hand over his belly.

"I guess we'll have to do this on your side then." Harry sets himself behind Louis as he gets comfortable. 

Louis pulls off his jumper, exposing his beautiful, tan skin. 

 _Breathtaking_ , Harry thinks as he watches the way Louis' collarbones stand out when he turns his head over his shoulder to smile over at Harry.

It's always been his favorite part of Louis, besides his eyes and bum of course.

Although if he's being honest, every bit of Louis is his favorite. 

Louis sets pillows on his head and front, digging himself deeper into the bed.

Harry takes a deep breath, wondering where to start and _how_ to start. He needs to be careful not to hurt Louis, careful not to press against the bruises.

His presses the palms of his hands against Louis' shoulder in waving motions, swaying his hand back and forth. It almost looks like his hand is thrusting against Louis' shoulderblades.

He moves progressively over to Louis' back, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

Louis seems to be enjoying it, if his content hums are anything to go by. 

Harry continues to move lower, avoiding touching the purple bruises. He massages Louis' back slowly and almost teasingly, easing the right muscles.

He knows it must be difficult for Louis, the whole pregnancy. It must be as stressful as it is beautiful. 

When Harry reaches his lower back, just above Louis' bum, he hesitates. Louis immediately notices Harry stop his motions, nudging his bum against Harry's hand so subtly he could've missed it.

So he continues, kneading his fingers on the soft curves of Louis' ass over his sweats carefully. He runs his index finger over Louis' bare hip, making his skin jumps and his whole body jerk.

Then... Louis _moans._

The massage wasn't meant to be even _remotely_ sexual, the whole sole purpose of it was to get Louis to relax. 

Harry ignores it as he bites his bottom lip, continuing to move his hands against Louis' bum, rubbing deep circles. 

He feels himself grow hard under his jeans, mentally slapping himself for _wanting_ it. Louis is in pain, he can't.

Suddenly, Louis reaches his hand to grab Harry's wrist, then turns slowly to face him.

When their eyes meet, Harry swallows, noticing Louis' dilated pupils. Harry makes the mistake in looking down at Louis' crotch, bulge obvious under his sweats.

Harry feels his throat tight and dry, never has he wanted Louis more than he does _right now_. He tries to speak, clearing his throat in the process.

"I-"

"Kiss me." Louis murmurs, eyes locked on Harry's lips.

Harry nods, bending forward until Louis' lips meet his own.

Their kiss is soft, and a little more intimate than Harry had initially expected.

Louis pulls him in closer, wrapping both arms around Harry's neck.

Harry places Louis on his back gently, climbing over his lap. Their tongues move against each other in a rhythmic matter, teeth clattering occasionally.

Louis pulls back breathless, nose brushing against Harry's jaw.

"Is it bad that I really want you right now?" Harry asks him, feeling Louis smile against his neck.

"The feeling is mutual, actually." Louis purrs in his ear, biting his earlobe lightly.

Harry groans, rocking his hips slowly against Louis'. His jeans are becoming unbareable over his dick as he grinds against him.

Louis moans soundly, throwing his head back as he lets Harry roll his hips.

He pulls on Harry's shirt, urging him to take it off.

Harry smiles at Louis' eagerness and more than anything determination, pulling away for a brief moment to discard of his clothing.

He wastes no time in pulling off his shirt then jeans, tossing them onto the ground. 

Louis lies in bed, watching Harry with a soft twinkle in his eyes.

When Harry crawls over him, he pulls at the hem of Louis' sweatpants, pushing them down to reveal Louis' hard cock lying thick against his belly.

"No underpants?" Harry raises an eyebrow in amusement.

Louis huffs out a breath. "Most of them dont seem to fit me anymore anyway." 

Harry fits his bottom lip in between his teeth as he continues to pull Louis' sweats off, discarding of them quickly.

They're both completely naked, thankfully, as Harry presses a kiss onto the inside of Louis' thigh.

He peppers kisses on his right thigh, casually going closer and closer to Louis' hole. 

Harry can see Louis' pretty, pink hole from this angle perfectly. He moves his head in between Louis' legs, spreading them wide as he puts them over his shoulder.

Louis' mouth gapes as Harry leans in and licks a long stripe over his hole.

 _"Fuck."_ Louis whimpers out, clutching the white sheets tightly. Harry smirks at that, gaining some confidence and repeats his actions, circling his tongue over the rim.

Harry continues to tease, tongue slightly poking inside. 

He decides that the teasing is enough and pushes in, tongue easily sliding into Louis, exploring the soft, velvety walls.

 _"Harry."_ Louis brings a hand down to Harry's hair, pulling at his loose curls aimlessly. 

Harry doesn't stop, fucking Louis with his tongue properly now. He tastes like sweat and soap, and he loves it all.

His jaw begins to ache, so he pulls back as he lets his finger press lightly over Louis' hole.

"Harry, _please."_ Louis is begging now meaning he's desperately hard and can't hold it in anymore.

Harry presses his finger in, hole slick enough with saliva. He's met with nothing but tight heat around his finger, cock twitching at the idea of getting to fuck him.

Louis is biting on his lip hard as Harry thrusts his finger in and out of him, knuckles turning white with how hard he's clutching on the sheets.

 

About a couple minutes later - which feel like an eternity to Louis - and lots of lube, Harry has three fingers inside of Louis, opening him up slowly. 

Louis is a whimpering _mess_ , sweat forming across his forehead and over his neck. His chest is flushed with arousal and his hair is everywhere.

His cock is still hard and painful over his belly. There's bits of precome blurting out as Harry continuously hits his prostate.

"I want you." Louis pleads as his back aches in pleasure. 

Harry pulls his fingers out instantly,  wiping them on the sheets. He kisses Louis' hole lightly before moving up to Louis' neck.

"You want me?" Harry murmurs lowly, nipping at the skin of Louis' neck.

Louis nods, clawing at Harry's back to prove his point.

"Alright babe. Be patient." Harry takes the bottle of lube sitting on top of the drawer. He pops the cap open, pouring a generous amount over his neglected cock.

He moans as the cool substance touches him, slicking himself up with his hand. 

He places a hand beside Louis' head as he lines the head of his cock with Louis' entrance before sliding in slowly. 

Louis pulls Harry closer as Harry continues to push in, letting out small stifled whimpers.

Once Harry's bottomed out, he pulls away to check if Louis is comfortable.

"It's okay." Louis smiles, kissing his lips in assurance. "Move."

Harry snaps his hips back before thrusting in. Louis bites his lip, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. 

Harry fucks Louis slowly and gingerly, making sure he doesn't hurt him. He can see the bruises from the accident under the light peeking from the window, fresh and purple.

He kisses every inch of his neck, then brings a hand to Louis' own, curling their fingers together over his head.

"I'm close." Harry whispers breathlessly into his ear, trying to keep quiet since their daughter is upstairs.

"Me too." Louis grunts in response. Harry's speed has increased, no longer going slowly as he was at first.

The bed creaks obscenely beneath them in time with Harry's thrusts.

He feels his orgasm building at the pit of his stomach, making him fuck into Louis faster.

"Jesus, I love this." Harry moans huskily, his grip on Louis' hand getting tighter.

Louis' eyes meet his, blue eyes filled with lust and need. In that moment, it seems as if everything has slowed down, making it harder for Harry to breathe.

Then Louis whispers out, "I love you." 

And Harry comes.

It hits him hard, harder than any orgasm he's ever had. He pushes into Louis deep, filling him up in earnest. 

Louis comes then too, jerking himself off a few times before spilling over his belly.

Harry pulls out slowly, collapsing beside Louis.

He's still on his post-orgasm daze when he grabs his shirt to wipe off the come on Louis' belly before throwing it back on the ground.

Louis looks scared and in shock, so Harry pulls in him, holding him against his chest. 

They lay in silence, their tangled breaths evening out. Harry is more than stunned, felling overwhelmed with what he could only describe as fufillment.

_Louis loves him._

Harry hadn't heard those words in over seventeen years, and he never thought he'd hear them again. Not from Louis. Not ever.

Louis is still quiet, not having said a word since he said _the_ words.

Theres a rushing panic that washes over Harry, mind clouded with negative thoughts.

What if Louis didn't mean them?

What if he regrets saying them? 

Harry is about to tell Louis to forget about it but Louis beats him.

"I'm not a perfect person, and I acknowledge that. I've made far too many mistakes, too many to count. But there are two mistakes that still, to this day, hurt me." Louis' voice is soft and tender as he speaks.

"What were they?" Harry murmurs, bring his lips closer to Louis' forehead.

"The first one was walking away from Cassie. I know that I wouldn't have been able to manage with her anyway, I was too young. But every day there was a part of me that said to me that maybe I could've. That maybe being young didn't defy what I'd be like as a parent." Louis shakes his head. "But even with that realization in mind, it was too late anyway. I knew I couldn't get my daughter back." 

The heavy sadness flows in the air, making Harry's eyes water as Louis continues to speak. 

"My second biggest mistake was letting you go, leaving the only person I've ever really loved." Louis chokes out a wet sob, small body trembling. 

Harry pulls him impossibly closer, hearts beating against each other.

"I pretended all these years that I had stopped loving you. I even pretended that I was in love with someone else when all I've ever wanted was you. I hurt you when you clearly didn't deserve it, but I promise..." Louis pulls himself up to look at Harry in the eyes. "I promise you Harry that I'd never hurt you again. Because I love you."

Harry can't hold himself together, heart bursting with so much love and passion its insane. So Harry leans in at full force and presses his lips against Louis'.

Its only a peck, but it makes Louis smile like an idiot.

"God, I love you." Louis laughs this time, resting his head against Harry's. 

Harry laughs too, dimples happily on display.

"I love you too Lou." He responds as his hand brushes over Louis' belly. "I love you and Cassie and this baby."

Louis smiles, putting his hand over Harry's on his belly.

Harry looks at him for a moment, before asking, "So what does this mean? For us, I mean."

Louis blinks, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I want to be with you. I want to be able to call you mine again." Louis smiles sheepishly. "I miss that."

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, resting his chin over Louis' head.

"Well, you're _mine_ now."

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 200 kudos! Thank you guys! I didn't think I'd even reach 100 haha. But honestly, all your positive comments are the reason why I continue updating :)
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy! x.

Louis remembers it clearly, all those years ago, the day he broke up with Harry.

It'd been having an unfavorable day, he recalls, a day filled with snow covered windows and cold rooms.

The day had first began off with Louis quickly rushing to the bathroom to throw up, hating morning sickness more than anything. 

Then, the day progressively worsened. Harry kept constantly texting him, asking if they could hang out or see each other since it was winter break and they hadn't seen each other in days.

Louis had lied, informing him that he wasn't feeling good and he'd call him as soon as he was better.

Louis didn't call him because later that day, he had finally confessed to his mum about his pregnancy. 

He couldn't handle the heavy, dragging feeling that came with keeping secrets from his mum. It was killing him inside, and he itched to tell the truth.

He had found Jay in the kitchen, happily stirring up hot soup for the cold weather. She had a faint smile on her face, the one Louis had always found comfort in, and he hated himself the fact that after breaking the news to her, she would no longer have that same smile.

Louis was trembling, feeling a strong wave of nausea hit him. He hadn't been sure if it was because of his pregnancy, or simply due to the nerves of having to tell his mum the truth. But before he knew it, he was throwing up in the kitchen bin.

His mum had given him a strange look, expression written with concern and worry. 

"Louis what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jay had asked her fifteen year old son, oblivious to Louis' state. 

He was absolutely everything _but_ okay. He was filled with anxiety, sick to his stomach, and most of all he was afraid _._ _  
_

It had only been three weeks since he found out about his pregnancy, three weeks of hiding the fact that he was growing a life inside of him.

Louis had shook his head as tears started building up in his eyes before he whispered, "I'm pregnant."

He still remembers the way his mum had gasped quietly before breaking into tears, holding onto Louis tightly and whispering forgotten words into his ear.

After their brief talk, the rest of the afternoon had been quiet and slow. The girls had watched tv and did their homework while Louis was in his room, playing different scenarios in his head of how his life would be different with the baby on the way.

He knew he couldn't keep it, there was no way. He still had to finish school and get a good career. With a baby, it would be almost impossible. All of his plans of making his mum proud would be held back, and Louis couldn't have that.

On top of that, Louis knew he couldn't be a good parent at fifteen. Hell, he's barely a good older brother. 

After about an hour, Jay had gone to knock on his door.

"Harry's outside." She had said softly, leaving Louis alone as she walked away into her room.

Louis was shaking and feeling lightheaded when he went to the door, feeling so much worse when he saw his boyfriend, sparkled-eyed with that stupid dimpled smile he loved so much. 

Harry's expression had immediately faltered when he noticed Louis' features, "Have you been crying?" 

Louis' had stood still without saying a single word. He hadn't known what to say or do. He was aware that he had been acting so distant from Harry, but it only because he was _scared._

Louis had created this fear in his mind, this fear that Harry would give up on him and the baby, leaving him broken and alone. He had been nothing but a slave to that idea.

He fear had originated from his mum's past with Louis' own father, the man who walked away from their lives. Louis didn't want that, not for himself or for his unborn child. He didn't want to take the chance either, closing and locking himself up whenever it came to Harry. 

Without further thinking or remorse, Louis shook his head before mumbling out, "Harry, I don’t think I can do this anymore." _  
_

Harry's face had crumpled the second the words came out of Louis' mouth. It was almost as if his heart visibly broke, making Louis' own feel faint. He blinked once as the tears fell down his face, unable to hold back.

Harry hadn't said a word but Louis didn't give him a chance to. He knew if he had to hear what Harry had to say, it would've made the situation harder than it already was. He didn't want to hear how broken Harry felt. 

"This isn't working out." Louis whispered, throat feeling tight. "I'm so sorry." 

With those final words, Louis had closed the door right in Harry's face, ending what was the greatest relationship of his life.

He knew he had made a huge mistake, that he was walking away from the only person who would ever love him the way he did. But Louis was too young, too scared to care at that very moment. 

That night of the break up, Louis had cried as he felt an emptiness in his chest that was almost unbareable. And it was all because of his stupid decision.

He took into consideration what he had read about babies feeling what their parents were feeling, wondering if his baby felt just as sad as Louis did.

So Louis sobbed alone in his room, minorly regretting his impulsive actions. He knew what he had done to Harry was terrible, but he didn't think he had amother choice.

Never in a million years did he believe he would get that back, the love Harry once gave him. He thought that the second he let it go, it the end of it all, the last chapter of a beautiful book.

That's why it's so hard for him to believe that he's here once again, with Harry.

_Harry is his._

_He is Harry's._

It's as if they were meant for each other, written in the stars far beyond the universe.

It's almost silly, the whole soulmate theory. But if Louis is being honest, he thinks Harry really _is_ his soulmate. Even in another universe perhaps, they would somehow end up together. That's the way he likes to think, at least.

Louis sighs heavily, leaning back against the chair in the kitchen.

He's waiting for the cookies in the oven to finish baking to satisfy his cravings for sweets. His cravings have changed over the past few months, starting off with a need for sour, raw tasting foods to sweet and soft. 

This baby inside him is so strange, he thinks with a grin. 

The oven chimes abruptly, making Louis' ears perk up. He grabs the oven mitt, placing them over his hands swiftly before pulling the oven open, letting the heat escape out into the air.

The smell of fresh baked dough fills his nostrils, making his stomach grumble. The cookies themselves look delicious, the chocolate chips warmly melted into them.

Christ, Louis is so hungry. 

He hadn't heard Cassie walking into the kitchen, causing Louis to jump in fear at her voice.

"You're baking cookies?!" She chirps, pacing quickly by her father's side.

Louis huffs out in frustration as he pulls out the metal pan piled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes, now would you please keep your voice down? You're gonna give me a heart attack."

Cassie smiles as she places a hand over Louis' belly, crouching down slightly so her face is at level with his stomach.

"Don't worry little one. I won't scare you like that again." She leans in and presses a kiss over Louis' white jumper, making him beam at the cuteness of his daughter.

Cassie pulls away as she goes to lean against the counter, ponder written over her face. Louis doesn't pay much mind to her or her expression, blowing over the cookies eagerly to cool them down.

"Are you planning on joining Carlo's Bakery now?" Cassie questions amusingly.

"I was in the mood for sweets." Louis shrugs, poking the hot cookie with his finger.

Cassie nods, pressing her lips together in a white, thin line.

"There was something I was curious about." 

"What is it love?" He replies, pulling off the oven mitts from his hands.

"Are you and Pops together? Like, _together_ together?" She asks in curiousity, no worry or disturbance in her tone.

He knew this question would come, and two weeks ago, he wouldn't have been able to give her a definite answer. But now, after finally having that beautiful encounter with Harry the other night, he has a rightful answer.

Completely unfazed, Louis laughs as he looks at the ground before saying, "Yeah, yeah we are."

Cassie grins, dimples blossoming as she laughs. "I knew it! Last time he was over, you two weren't as quiet as you thought you were."

Louis pauses at that, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

She rolls her eyes fondly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Remember that day we picked you up from the hospital? You two hid into your bedroom and _you know..."_ She trails off, squinting her eyes.

Louis' eyes widen in realization of what she's hinting at.

_She heard them have sex._

"Oh _god."_ Louis runs a hand over his face dramatically, shaking his head in disbelief. "How'd you hear that?! You said you were going to be in your room!"

"Well no one warned me I was going to be hearing my parents _going at at_ as I went downstairs for a chocolate bar!" She laughs out, throwing her hands up in the air to prove her point. 

Louis continues to shake his head, reaching over for a cookie. He takes a bite out of the soft, warm dough, chewing on it slowly. "I swear that will be the last time you have to encounter that."

"I really hope so." She snatches the cookie from Louis' hand, taking a bite as she smiled over at her father fondly. "I'm glad you two finally came down to the point though."

"What do you mean?"

Cassie shrugs. "It was obvious. From the minute I saw you two together, like _truly_ together, you guys still had a thing for each other. And I'm not just saying this because you're my parents, it's what I saw."

Louis wants to laugh and call her crazy but the thing is, she might have a point.

He'll admit that sometimes he found himself staring at Harry for far _too_ long, looking far _too_ gone for the curly haired man.

It's in his nature, sue him.

"Well  _I'm_ glad you're okay with this." Louis tells her honestly.

She shakes her head, smiling widely. "As long as you guys are happy, I'm happy too."

 

&

 

 _Where the hell has she gone to this time?_ Zayn thinks as he crouches down the sofa in search for the cat.

It's been a good ten minutes since Zayn lost sight of her while he was vacuuming his room.

He doesn't understand why Cassie hasnt picked her up, it's been almost two weeks since she was left. Either Cassie left her with Zayn with the purpose of him keeping her or she had completely forgotten about her.

Either way, Zayn is frustrated.

He's more than relieved Cassie's finally going to pick her up today, but if only he could find that damned cat.

After looking in every room of the house - even the bathroom - he has found nothing but the absence of the cat. There's a small hint of worry that maybe she might've grown tired of him and ran away into the darkness of where cats come from. Or worse.

She could be dead. Somewhere. Under the roof of his home.

After a few more minutes, Zayn gives up looking for her. She'll probably show up sitting somewhere obvious, he thinks.

He hadn't bothered to check downstairs at the bar because he never left the door open, unless the cat has some magical transportation powers no ones aware of.

She should just transport herself back to Louis' house, Zayn thinks.

He sighs, walking over to the living room to turn on the tv. Just as he's about to sit down, there's a knock on the door, making him groan.

"One minute!" He yells, walking up to answer the door.

When he turns the knob open, he's surprised to see Liam there with a wide smile on his face.

Zayn stands there, feeling shocked.

"Uh, hi." Liam says sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hi?" Zayn raises an eyebrow, brushing off the feeling of his pounding heart. Liam laughs and bites his bottom lip. "Come in."

Zayn moves out of the way to let Liam in, breathing in the strong smell of his cologne as he passes by. 

"So, what brings you here?" Zayn says as he closes the door shut. 

It's not like he has a problem with Liam showing up at his house, it's the fact that he shows up unexpectedly, considering what had happened the last time they officially hung out.

Zayn remembers Liam apologizing for drunkenly kissing him the day at the bar, telling him he had been so far out of his self to realize what he was doing.

Zayn brushed it off, assuring Liam that it was nothing but a mistake and that it was okay. It wasn't a mistake to Zayn though, it was the best and worst thing thats happened to him, but he'd never admit that.

And that was so long ago, Zayn barely remembers it. It's not like it ruined their friendship, which counts most importantly. They still text and occasionally call each other, so it's all peaches and cream. 

That's what they say, right?

"Yeah, sorry about just showing up without alerting." Liam chuckles softly. "But I came because I wanted to see you, you know. _Hang out."_

 _Or we can just have meaningless sex right here right now,_ Zayn thinks but doesn't dare to say.

He clears his throat before saying, "Well here I am." 

Liam laughs at that. "I can see that. But, do you _want_ to hang out?"

"I do. Of course I do." God, he feels like he's fourteen again. "But there's was one little thing I have to deal with first."

"And what's that?" Liam raises his an eyebrow in amusement.

"I kind of lost Cassie's cat somewhere and I need to find her before she kills me."

Liam's gaze falls behind Zayn, smile plastered on his face. "She wouldn't be the grey cat standing by that window right?"

Zayn turns his head too quickly almost giving himself whiplash, eyes scanning at every window behind him.

Then he finds the cat casually sitting over by the white window, licking its paw.

"Oh for fucks sake." Zayn mutters under his breath, marching over to grab the cat from the window.

He takes the fluffy animal into his arms, petting her soft head. 

"I swear you're more problematic than Harry." Zayn tells the cat who looks up wide eyed at him.

"What's her name?" Liam asks, reaching a hand out to pet her back. The cat meows at the touch. Zayn secretly wishes it was him who Liam was touching. 

"I don't know, Mittens? I honestly have no idea." Zayn shrugs as he cradles her.

Liam shakes his head in disbelief. "Would you mind if I held her?"

Zayn hands the grey cat to Liam, making his stomach turn as he realizes how much it resembles an infant in Liam's arms.

He watches as Liam cradles the cat, smiling fondly as he mumbles soft spoken words to her.

Zayn almost chokes when Liam leaves a small kiss on her head, making her tail sway slowly in content.

"She's so calm. I like her." Liam says beamingly.

"Yeah." Zayn replies in a daze, not having heard half of that.

There's a knock on the door that pulls him away from his thoughts, shaking his head as he goes to answer it.

Cassie stands by the doorway with a small smile, eyes widening in happiness as she spots her cat with Liam.

"Mila!" She exclaims, pushing past Zayn to snatch her from Liam's arms. She holds Mila up to her chest, swaying left to right. "I missed you so much. How did uncle Zayn treat you?"

"I'm sure Zayn was good with her." Liam supplies, glancing over at Zayn with a sly smile.

Cassie turns around on the heel of her foot to look at Zayn with an honest smile.

"Thank you for taking care of her." She tells him, holding onto Mila tightly.

"My pleasure. Where's your dad?"

"Down at the bar with Uncle Niall. I've got to go, he's waiting for me." Cassie walks over by the doorway. "Bye Uncle Zayn and Mr. Payne."

"I've told you to call me Liam, Cassie." Liam chuckles.

She scrunches up her nose. "You're my principal, it's weird. But you are a family friend so guess it's not _that_ weird." 

She waves goodbye as she disappears downstairs with Mila, leaving Liam and Zayn alone.

"So." Liam says, kicking his feet onto the wooden floor. "Do you want to hang out now?"

 

&

 

Louis sighs as he places the headset over his lap. He receives a questioning look from Ethan cross the table, and a thumbs up from his boss, as usual.

"What's wrong Louis? You look a little down, what do they say, i _n the dumps?"_ Ethan takes a water bottle, handing it over to him.

Louis takes it without a second thought. "I'm tired with work and this pregnancy. I'm getting bigger and it's just making things harder for me." 

Ethan nods in understandment, looking at Louis' belly. "How far along are you? 

"Twenty-three weeks. I feel like I'm at thirty five." Louis groans.

"You're more than halfway there." Ethan points out.

"I know." Louis smiles. "I can't wait."

"You look great though." Ethan says cheekily, giving Louis a small wink.

"If Harry saw what you just did, he'd stab you." Louis chuckles, taking the headset from his lap and placing it on the table.

"Oh come on, that was friendly and innocent." Ethan replies dramatically.

Louis only laughs, taking his jacket from the chair and heading out the door. 

"See you all tomorrow!" He tells them as the door shuts behind him.

Louis walks out of the building, ankles throbbing slightly as he finishes the last bit of stairs.

When he reaches the parking lot, he sees Harry leaning against the car with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Oh my god." Louis cups his mouth with both hands as he watches Harry approach him.

"Hi babe." Harry leans down, removing Louis' hands to press a kiss on his lips. "These are for you." He hands him the roses with a dimpled smile.

"They're beautiful Harry, thank you." Louis sniffs them, breathing in the fresh scent of wet flowers. 

"You're beautiful." Harry whispers, kissing him again. It's slow and unrushed making Louis easily melt into it.

It's absurd how quickly it takes to get Louis riled up, feeling himself grow hard as Harry places his hands on either side of Louis' hips.

Harry rests his forhead against Louis' beaming down at his boyfriend.

"I love you." Louis murmurs softly. "Thank you for picking me up after work now that I don't have a car." 

"I love you too Lou and you know it's no problem for me." Harry resonds, pulling at his arm. "Now let's go, I wanna take you out to the park."

"The park?" Louis raises an eyebrow, intrigued by what Harry has planned out for their afternoon.

Harry opens the passenger side of the car, genturing for Louis to get in. 

"Yes the park, now come on."

 

The afternoon is cool, sun hidden under light clouds. The park is filled with laughing children and their parents, creating a warm feeling in Louis' chest as the thought that he'll get to play with his child someday soon.

Harry's fingers curl around Louis' own perfectly, walking hand in hand with bashful smiles. 

"I like this." Louis says as Harry turns to glance at him.

"Me too. I thought it'd be a good idea to take you out, like on a date."

Louis blushes. "So this is a date?"

Harry only smiles wider, stopping his tracks to pull Louis closer by the waist.

"Of course this is a date. You're my boyfriend. You deserve to be taken out on millions of dates." He presses his soft lips over Louis' cheek, letting the touch linger for a while. 

"I don't think I'd survive a million dates with you." Louis scoffs, nuzzling his nose against Harry's neck.

Harry is about to say something witty in return until a young girl approaches them, holding her phone in one hand and an awed expression on her face.

"Louis Tomlinson?" The girl asks in a high pitched tone.

Louis turns around to face the stranger, giving her a confused smile. "Yes?"

The girl laughs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry to bother you and your boyfriend but I'm a huge fan of your radio show and it'd be a sin if I didn't get a picture with you." 

Louis chuckles as Harry awkwardly pulls away, nodding his head. "Of course love."

The girl hands the phone to Harry with pleading eyes. "Would you mind taking the photo?"

Harry nods without protest, taking the phone as the girl fits herself under Louis' arm. 

She smiles just as Louis does too, posing together for the camera. Harry taps on the red button twice and gives them a thumbs up. 

"Thank you so much! By the way, you two are so cute together." She blushes, giggling softly. "Congrats on your pregnancy!" 

"Thank you love." Louis smiles, giving her a wave as she says goodbye.

"I forget that you have your own radio show like a proper celebrity." Harry laughs, curling his hand around Louis' waist protectively.

"Believe me, I do too. The only thing that reminds me is the stupid alarm in the morning telling me I have to go to work." Louis complains, resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"How'd you land a job on that anyway?" Harry asks as they pull away.

"Well, in Uni I met this guy who was friends with my now boss Megan. It wasn't until I met Ethan years later that we came up with the idea and said friend hooked us up with the job." Louis explains. "Megan loved us, and she still does."

"What were you originally studying for at Uni?"

They stop at a bench, and Louis explains to Harry that he'd initially wanted to become a drama teacher, but it required too much time and too much money that Louis didn't have. So he gave up on that, pursing the career of a radio host.

"Are you happy with your job, though?"

Louis gives him a dopey smile, laying his head against his shoulder.

"I'm pretty happy with everything I've got right now."

Harry grins at him, placing a hand around Louis' waist and resting his chin over his head.

They remain like that for a while, enjoying the fresh air and the comfort of each other's arms.

It's all they really need.

 

&

 

Harry groans quietly as he throws his head back against the white wall, patiently waiting for Louis' name to be called.

It's been fifteen minutes since they arrived at the doctors. Louis had insisted they came earlier because he was restless and eager to get there. Of course, Harry listened to him and immediately regretted his poor choice after being told he had to wait at least twenty minutes.

Louis keeps fidgeting, bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers on the metal rest of the chair.

"Hey, relax." Harry places a hand over Louis', making him freeze.

"Sorry. I'm just... I really want to know what our baby is Harry. I'm literally _dying_ to know." Louis bites his bottom lip, looking up at Harry with glossy, blue eyes.

"Me too." Harry grins, kissing his temple. 

As if their prayers had been answered by the gods above, the nurse walks into the waiting room, calling out Louis' name.

Both Louis and Harry get up quickly, following behind the nurse into a small room.

"The doctor will be here shortly." He informs them as he shuts the door. 

Shortly feels like an eternity to Louis and Harry as they both grow increasingly impatient.

The soft knock on the door comes a moment after, Louis beaming brightly as the doctor walks in.

"Hello Louis, Harry. How are you doing today?" She shakes their hand respectfully, smiling warmly. 

"I'm good." Harry tells her.

"What about you Louis? How's your pregnancy going?"

"Good. Minus the back pains. And the swollen ankles. And the constant eating." He chuckles tiredly, finding nothing humorous about it.

"All of that is completely normal. You might begin to feel sensitivity around your nipples too." Harry raises his eyebrows in curiosity before shooting over a smirk, winking at Louis subtly.

Louis groans, laying back against the chair. 

"Alrighty then. You know how it goes." She takes a hold of the jelly substance as Louis pulls up his jumper. 

Louis' gotten used to the cool feel of the jelly over his stomach, barely even flinching as she spreads it around his belly.

She takes the transducer, pressing it against him as a black and white image appears on the screen.

"It seems like your baby is doing great." The doctor states, eyes focused on the image. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Louis' eyes flicker over nervously towards Harry, who has nothing but a wide smile.

"Yes." Louis whispers out, heart pounding audibly against his chest. 

"Well." The doctor continues to move the transducer, smile slowly creeping up on her face. "Congrats, you two are having a baby boy!"

Louis' heart almost falls to the pit of his stomach as he hears those words.

Harry gasps, yelling a muffled _'oh my god'_ as he rises up from his seat.

 

_They're having a boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. TIME HAS COME TO CHOOSE BABY NAMES.
> 
> I came up with a couple ideas.
> 
> Hunter, Mason, Alexander, & Nicholas. 
> 
> You guys can either choose one or suggest! I'm open to opinions so don't forget to comment! x.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two in the morning what am I doing.
> 
> Go ahead and hate me for how slow I take to update... :(

It's been weeks since Harry first thought about throwing a baby shower for Louis. Now that he's getting much closer to his due date, he figured it was time to gather everything together and throw the best baby shower he possibly can for his boyfriend.

He decides to call Jay first, perceiving that she might be the best person to help with the party.

Harry waits patiently as the phone rings in his ear, waiting for the call to be picked up. After four rings it stops, the soft voice of a woman taking over.

 _"'Ello?"_ The voice seemingly greets. Harry lies back against the cushioned pillows of his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi, Jay. It's Harry." He can clearly hear her gasp, causing him to grin in amusement.

 _"Harry, what a lovely surprise! Haven't properly seen you since Thanksgiving last year."_ She tells him.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Harry turns onto his side, clutching the pillow beside him. 

 _"Now, not that I don't appreciate the call love but why_ did _you call? Everything okay?"_ There's a hint of concern in her voice that makes Harry feel a tad bit guilty for making her feel worried.

"No everything is fine. I don't know if Louis already told you but the baby is a boy. We're pretty excited." He smiles, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

 _"Yeah, he called me right after the doctor's appointment."_ She chuckles softly. _"Have you two picked out a name for him?"_

"We've thought of a couple names." Harry scatches the back of his head, getting back to his point. "But uh, I called because I wanted to meet you up for coffee?" It sounds more like a question rather than a statement, making him cringe at his own tone.

 _"Of course Harry. I would love too."_ Jay says delightedly. _"I have a free day tomorrow actually."_

"Perfect. So tomorrow for coffee then?" Jay agrees and Harry gives her the address of the place with the promise of arriving there on time. She laughs before hanging up the phone.

Harry reaches out to leave his phone on top of the drawer, sighing loudly as he drops back against his bed. Suddenly, Zayn barges into his room, spinning his car keys in between his fingers.

"Hey H, I'm going to stop for food. Want me to pick up Cassie on the way there?" Harry lifts his head to look at the clock, _shit._ He had almost forgotten that it was his turn to pick Cassie up from school.

"If it's not a problem Zayn. I'd really appreciate it." Harry gives him a crooked smile before Zayn nods once and shuts the door behind him.

Harry takes a deep breath before reaching out for his phone again, sliding to unlock it and dialing Louis.

It's not even a surprise that he answers on the first few rings.

 _"Hey love! What's up?"_ Louis chirps on the other end, sending Harry into a warm state.

"Zayn's gonna pick up Cassie from school today and probably going to take her out to eat..." Harry trails off, raising his knee as he spreads his legs. He rests his elbow on his thigh, smirking to himself as he waits for Louis to speak. 

There's a brief silence on the other end and then a breathy sigh. _"What did you have in mind, then?"_

"I haven't had you in so long." Harry whines into the phone. "Miss you." Louis only laughs.

 _"Harry,_ 'so long' _was two days ago. Shouldn't_ I _be the one with the raging hormones?"_ He teases, making Harry groan in frustration.

"Louuuuuuu." Harry whines again, holding out the vowel in a needy tone. He pouts, vaguely aware that Louis can't see him.

 _"If I didn't love you I wouldn't be grabbing my car keys."_ Louis tells him mirthfully and Harry can practically _hear_ the rolling of his eyes. 

"You're coming then?"

 _"I should hope so."_ Louis says before the line goes dead.

 

When Louis arrives twenty minutes later, Harry takes him into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

"Hi." Harry whispers into Louis' hair, leaving a small kiss over the soft skin of his forehead.

"Hi." Louis mimics with a smile.

Harry leans down and captures his lips in a slow, deep kiss, desperation hanging in the air.

"Missed you." Harry murmurs, placing his hand over the round curve of Louis' belly. Louis hums in content.

"And exactly _who_ missed me, you or your cock?" Louis presses his leg against the growing bulge of Harry's pants, a small grunt escaping his lips.

"I think it might've been my cock if I'm honest." Harry gives him a sly smile, pulling him closer by the hips.

"Should've known. You knock me up once and I suddenly become a sex toy to you." Harry peppers hot kisses down Louis' neck, warm hand squeezing his bum.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Harry looks down at him with a blissful smile as Louis raises an eyebrow at him. "I knocked you up _twice."_

"You're terrible." Louis groans, burying his face against Harry's chest. But Harry isn't having none of that, bringing a hand up to Louis' chin to raise his head.

"If I could-" Harry brings his face much closer to Louis' he can practically feel his breath "-I'd knock you up again and again until you're full of my babies."

Louis shuts his eyes and moans quietly at that, involuntarily bucking his hips against his. " _Christ_ Harry don't say things like that." Harry only smiles at him.

"Why? Too shy to admit that you want it too?" Harry whispers in his ear huskily, lips brushing against the back of his neck.

"Fuck, no. Don't say it unless you'll _do_ it." There's a frustration in his voice, like he'll explode if Harry doesn't get his hand on him.

So Harry does, fumbling with the zipper of Louis' jeggings as he pulls it down.

"H please-" they're both startled by the sound of the door knob opening. Harry is quick to zip up Louis' jeggings while he mutters curse words under his breath.

Zayn and Cassie emerge from behind the door with wide smiles, chatting on about something unclear.

Zayn stops his tracks as soon as he spots Louis and Harry visibly groping each other in the middle of the living room.

"Fancy seeing you here." Zayn says amusedly, giving Louis a knowing grin.

Cassie approaches them with a white sheet of paper, not minding the flushed faces of her parents.

Louis pulls away from Harry's touch, reaching out to grab the paper from Cassie.

"What's this?" 

"There's a parent conference next week. You guys get to meet my teachers and know how I'm doing in school." She smiles bashfully, swaying side to side.

"What day is it?" Harry asks.

"On Wednesday, could you make it?"

"Of course." Louis smiles at Cassie before turning to look at Harry with a piercing glare, obviously affected by the previous events.

As Louis walks away, Harry smacks his bum lightly before shooting him a wink and mouthing _'later.'_

"Better stick to your word H." 

Cassie looks between them before groaning in disgust.

 

*

 

Harry arrives at the coffee shop ten minutes earlier, tapping his feet against the dark wooden floors of the shop. 

The female waiter kept walking over to Harry's table, shamelessly batting her lashes as she asked for Harry's order. He had told her plent times he wasn't ready and that he was actually waiting for someone, hoping that would keep her away. She would only nod and give him a subtle wink before swaying her hips as she walked away. 

That only made Harry shake his head in disapproval. 

Finally, the bell chimes as the door opens and he could spot Jay glancing around presumably looking for Harry. He stands up, his tall figure making it easier for her to spot him.

As she approaches Harry, the same waitress passes by behind him slowly, and leans in close to Harry.

"Wasn't aware you were into cougars." She mutters bitterly before rolling her eyes and disappearing.

Harry is about to tell her off until Jay comes and brings him in for an unexpected hug, her small figure reaching up to his shoulder.

"Hi Harry, missed you." Jay says gleefully as Harry holds her back.

"Missed you too Jay." She moves away and Harry courteously pulls a chair for her to sit. She smiles at him as she takes a seat.

He walks around the table and sits across from her, crossing his fingers together over the table like a schoolboy.

"So Harry, how've you been?"

"Good, great actually." He smiles. "What about you?"

"I've been good as well. You know, I was sort of taken aback when you called. I thought you were going to tell me Louis went into labour earlier than expected." Jay laughs softly, shaking her head at her own nonsense.

"No, Louis is still very much pregnant." The vivid memory of Louis riding him last night, sweaty and belly bulging out appears in the back of his mind, but he quickly brushes it off as he feels his cheeks burn faintly. "I invited you here because I was actually planning on throwing him a baby shower and I thought maybe you could help."

She raises a brow in surprise. "Really? Well count me in then." Harry beams at that.

"I was thinking we can do it at the bar, invite our families and some friends. I don't think he'll want anything too big, you know?"

"Louis has never been too fond of crowded parties." Jay agrees. "I like the idea, maybe I could help you in setting up decorations and I'll talk to Anne about the food."

"Sounds great." Harry tells her. 

A male approaches them with a notepad, wearing the same outfit the flirtly waitress was. 

"Hi, what could I get for you today?" 

"I'll have a regular coffee." Harry gives Jay a pointed look.

"I think I'll just have a glass of water." She shrugs as the waiter nods and writes it down on his notebook. 

"I'll be back with your orders." He says before leaving with a nod.

Jay smiles before looking at Harry thoughtfully. "So, how are you and Louis doing?"

Harry's eyes widen at that. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't told me anything, really. Last time he mention you he had said that you two were seeing each other to a certain extent. Didn't really know what that meant exactly." 

Harry wants to know how long ago Louis had said that, he also wants to know why Louis has kept quiet about their relationship to his mum of all people. 

"We're together. I mean, I spend most of my time with him and our daughter and it's... nice. I like being at home with him, it feels like I practically _live_ there if I'm honest." He chuckles lightly.

"Louis loves you a lot Harry. I know you both spent such a long time away from each other but that wasn't enough to change the way Louis feels. So if he ever does or says something that makes you doubt that, don't mind it." She tells him patently, casually crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry takes in a deep breath, overwhelmingly processing what Jay had just said a few seconds ago. There's a part of him that worries that maybe Jay is foreshadowing something bad, but he knows that's not possible. Everything with Louis so far has been nothing but pure bliss, and they hadn't had a single fall out.

But surely, they're destined for one. Right?

Harry shakes away every possible negative thought while he clears his throat. "I love him too." He grins faintly, looking at Jay with twinkled eyes.

"I might imagine." She smiles warmly, corner of her eyes crinkling just like Louis' do. "I'm happy for you two though. I'be always thought you two deserved each other."

All Harry can do is smile, feeling a hint of emotion build up in his chest. God, he loves Louis more than life itself and that clearly isn't healthy but he can't help it. He's loved that man since he was just a _boy_.

Harry sighs, smiling down at his hands as Jay watches his blush amusedly.  

The waiter returns shortly after with Harry's coffee and Jay's water. They sit and chat about their job and television series until she eventually has to leave to pick the twins up from school.

Harry says his goodbyes and tells her he'll call her for updates on plans for Louis' baby shower.

He knows it'll be great.

 

*

 

"Is it weird to say that the school looks different than I remember?" Louis murmurs as they walk around the hallway of what used to be their high school.

"Lou it's been over a decade, of course the school is going to look different." Harry glanced down at him, wrapping a hand around his waist as they approach the classroom.

This is the last of Cassie's teachers, all which surprisingly - or unsurprisingly - gave them positive comments on her. Louis had felt a ping of pride as the teachers talked about how well behaved she is in class, he almost cried. Almost.

They both step into the cool classroom, immediately spotting a young man sitting at the desk in front of the class. 

Louis knocks against the door to catch his attention, smiling sheepishly as the man turns around.

"Oh! You must be Cassie's parents, come in." The man stands up and approaches them, extending out a hand towards Harry. Reluctantly, Harry takes it, shaking his hand stiffly. 

The man walks over to Louis, eyes widening in surprise as he notices Louis' belly.

"Cassie hadn't told she was expecting a sibling." The man says, taking Louis' hand and bringing it to his face. He lowers his voice as he says, "She hadn't told me her dad was fit either." 

Louis flushes furiously as the teacher kisses the top of his hand softly before stepping back. When he moves away, Harry is glaring harshly at the teacher, fist tight beside him.

"You two could take a seat right here." The man points to the two tables across his desk. 

Harry takes Louis' hand to guide him to the seat, eyes still burning directly at the teacher. All Louis could do is roll his eyes, subtly elbowing Harry on the arm to wordlessly tell him to stop.

"My name is Mr.Davidson, but you can call me Mark." The words are obviously directed at Louis, making him feel hot all over in an odd manner. He hadn't really expected this kind of behavior from the teacher, or _anyone_ for that matter.

Harry's fist is nearly white as he clutches hard against the arm rest of the chair and for some reason, Louis feels awfully smug about this situation.

"So Mr.Davidson, how's Cassie doing?" Louis asks, subconsiously placing a hand over his belly. 

"Cassie's doing great actually. Turns in her homework on time, always pays attention in class. Perfect student." Mr.Davidson tells him, leaning back against the roller chair.

"Not a single problem with her then?" Harry's voice is low and rough, as if he's holding in fits of anger. 

"No, as I said she's perfect." Mr.Davidson turns to look at Louis, a smirk appearing on his face. "She obviously takes after her dad-" 

Harry stands up aburptly and points an accusing finger at the teacher. "Listen here you motherfucker-"

Louis feels his heart beat quicker as he stands up and pulls at Harry to sit down. "Harry stop-"

"-I don't appreciate the way you're looking at Louis _especially_ while I'm here, understand?" The teacher continues to lean back, smile tugging on his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to contain myself while _Louis_ is looking absolutely fit-" 

"Finish that sentence and I won't hesitate to punch you." Harry growls lowly, but the teacher is unfazed. He laughs, shaking his head at Harry's obvious jealousy.

"There's no reason to be angry, sir." 

"Harry we need to go." Louis whispers for only Harry to hear. He turns to look at the teacher with a sorry expression. "Thank you for having us, Mr.Davidson." 

"No problem babe. You should give me a call whenever you decide to leave this one." Harry nearly launches himself at him until Louis pulls him back, standing before him.

"I swear to _God_ you don't know how bad I want to hit you right now." Harry yells as Louis pushes him away towards the door. "The last person Louis would _ever_ go to is you if he ever decides to leave me."

Louis rolls his eyes as he finally steps out of the classroom with Harry, shutting the door behind him in case Harry decides to go in there again.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Louis half screams, making Harry flinch faintly.

"He was fucking hitting on you in front of me Louis. What was I supposed to do? Sit there like an idiot?"

"Obviously you should've handled that more maturely! Jesus Harry, it's not like he was bloody  _fucking_ me." Harry is taken aback by the way Louis is taking this lightly, almost as if it didn't matter. 

"Okay." Harry sounds hurt but angry more than anything and it makes something inside Louis crumble. "So as long as he isn't fucking you it's okay right? He can kiss your hand and eye you up all he wants while _I'm_ there which it's totally fine-" 

Louis feels a tickling sensation on the pit of his stomach, then the feeling gets stronger, bolder. He places a hand over his belly where he feels it, and then-

"Harry." He breathes out shakily.

"No Louis, let me finish-"

"Harry-"

"What? Now you're gonna tell me I have a poi-"

"Harry, the baby is kicking." Louis murmurs out quickly, making Harry freeze as his face softens.

Harry immediately crouches down as he places a hand over Louis' belly. 

He feels a small thud best against his hand, and he lets out a breathless laugh. _"Oh my god_ , I feel him. Lou, I can feel him." 

Louis' eyes begin to water as Harry continues to press against his belly and the baby continues to kick against him.

"Harry, talk to him." He nods quickly, clearing his throat.

"Hi little one, it's your Poppa. You're a little excited aren't ya? Probably didn't like that mean man flirting with your Dad." Louis rolls his eyes for the third time today as the tears begin to fall, feeling the way Harry's hand shakes against his belly. 

"I love you. Me and your Dad and Cassie love you so much. You mean the absolute world to us and we can't wait to see you little Hunter." Harry presses his lips over Louis' belly and Louis feels him kick again, this time harder than he had before.

"Christ, this one might actually become a footie player." Louis chuckles while Harry gets back up to look at him.

He rests his forehead against Louis', breathing shallowly and slowly.

"I love you Lou, I'm sorry for overreacting." Louis smiles as he takes his hand and curls their fingers together.

"I love you too Harry, and _I'm_ sorry for not being as understanding as I should've."

"Let's just admit that we're both idiots who are very much in love with each other and nothing else in the world matters?"

"Sounds a bit cliche." Louis admits, making Harry scoff. "But I can live with that."

Harry beams because yeah, they are terribly cliche but who can blame them?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to those who wanted me to continue, I love you all. I promise I'll finish this, I won't leave this uncompleted x.
> 
> (as always, excuse my grammar mistakes)

Harry watches from a distance as Louis steps out of the building, smiling widely and glowing a lovely shade of pink.

He'd only been waiting for Louis' shift to end for about ten minutes, leaning back against his car with his arms crossed just like he had the first time Louis met Cassie.

It feels like it was so long ago since that happened, almost as if it happened in another lifetime. The memory is nearly too far to grasp but Harry remembers it all clearly. 

Louis greets him with a brief kiss, cuddling in against his chest. He nuzzles his nose over the warm skin of Harry's neck, breathing in the scent he's gotten familiar with over the past few months.

"How was work?" Harry murmurs, resting his chin over Louis' head.

"It was good, 'm just tired." Harry can feel the light brushing of Louis' eyelashes tickling the crook of his neck.

"Listen-" Harry pulls away, searching in his pocket for the car keys "-I've got to go take a wee, could you wait for me in the car?" He says handing Louis the keys.

"I could go with you if you-"

"You said so yourself, you're tired." Harry smiles as he leans in and places a fluttering kiss over Louis' forehead.

"You're right, besides this pregnancy is making it really harder for me to walk." Louis complains before taking the keys in his hands as Harry walks off towards the same door Louis had came from. 

When Harry enters the building, he's instantly met with the cold conditioned air. He'd seen the radio station building a million times, but he'd never actually been inside, let alone the actual studio.

It's much spacious than he anticipated, the bright walls catching his attention. There's a couple people standing in small groups engaging in quite loud conversations, and as Harry passes them he gives them a slight nod which they return just as politely.

Curious, he walks a short flight of stairs, continuously flashing a smile to the strangers he brushes shoulders with. It never hurts to be courteous, he thinks.

He finally reaches the second floor of the building and to his gracious luck, he spots Ethan leaning against the wall with a plastic cup in his hand, chatting with a much older man.

Without giving it much thought Harry approaches them slowly, clearing his throat when he's close enough to catch Ethan's attention.

When Ethan turns, he frowns momentarily before meeting Harry's eyes, eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Harry, hey." He says hesitantly. The older man beside him gives Ethan a weak smile before walking away in the opposite direction.

A part of Harry feels bad for interrupting their conversation but Ethan doesn't seem at all bothered by it, instead he looks taken aback by Harry's presence.

"Hi." He responds, placing his hands behind his back. There's a brief silence between them, nothing but the faded chatter being heard from down the hall.

"Well, this is pretty awkward." Ethan admits with a smile, scratching the back of his neck. Harry lets out a soft laugh at the comment as he shrugs.

"It's bound to be, isn't it?" Harry tells him. Ethan grins wider pleased with the fact that Harry agrees, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

"Guess so. Suprised to see you here though." 

"Right, you see... I came to invite you." Harry begins as he clasps his hands together. Ethan raises a brow curiously.

"Invite me where?"

"To Louis' surprise baby shower. Look, I'd understand if you don't want to come, but you're one of Louis' friends and it'd be nice for you to show up."

Ethan's smile widens as Harry speaks, casually looking down at his shoes to hide his faint blush, obviously flattered by the statement.

"It means a lot that you came to personally invite me, considering what's happened in the past between us." Ethan rocks back and forth against the heels of his feet. "I'd be more than glad to go, I'd just need to know when."

"Next Saturday at my bar. So you're up for it?" Harry extends a hand out, watching attentively as the edge of Ethan's lips quirk. After a short pause, he takes Harry's hand pleasantly. 

"I'm up for it."

 

&

 

Louis huffs out another breath of frustration as Harry continues to drive, shortly bothered by the fact that Harry's been mute pretty much all afternoon. 

Harry turns to look at him with a wide smile before quickly switching his attention back on the road.

"You're acting weird." Louis comments, crossing his arms over his belly.

"Y _ou're_ acting weird." Harry retorts while trying to hold back a smile, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Louis had always known that Harry was a terrible liar, which is why he leaves it at that, rolling his eyes as he rests his head against the foggy car window.

When they arrive outside of the bar, Louis releases his seatbelt that had been uncomfortably pressing against his belly. Harry gets out of the car quickly to open the passenger side, helping Louis out with a hand on around his waist.

Since Louis' gotten bigger, he's had much more trouble moving with his belly always in the way. It hadn't really bothered him at first anyway, not until the weight of his child began to affect the way he moved.

Louis just wants him _out_ already.

"Thanks." Louis leans in to give Harry a solid kiss on the cheek. He hums blissfully, closing the door behind Louis as they walk to the bar.

When Harry opens the door, there's an odd anticipating expression on his face. Louis ignores it though, taking a step inside the bar, and then he finally understands why.

A loud cheer of _surprise_ chimes in from the bar, everyone smiling widely at Louis as they watch him place a hand over his mouth in shock.

Louis nearly cries at the sight. There's a big blue banner across the room that reads _It's a boy!_ which makes him feel warm inside. He sees his mum next to his twin sisters, Daisy and Phoebe, who he hadn't seen in months. He also sees Fizzy standing beside her husband, Lottie standing with Gemma, Anne and Robin, even _Niall_ _and Barbara_. Finally, he spots Cassie with an unfamiliar brunette around her age, and Ethan. He doesn't really falter when he notices the absence of Zayn and Liam, questioning whether they had somewhere else to be or simply didn't want to be here.

Louis doesn't know what to say or do, so he turns to Harry and wraps him in a tight, loving embrace.

 _"Harry."_ Louis manages to breathe out, feeling overwhelmed and filled with nothing but kind-hearted love. He never imagined something like this, never even _thought_ about it. He can't quite believe Harry went to this extent, and even though Louis supposes he doesn't really deserve it, he's still so fucking _grateful_.

Harry only smiles as he wraps an arm around his waist to guide him properly inside.

"Come on Lou, let's go say hi to everyone _then_ you can thank me." He says cheekily, a pleased smirk plastered on his face.

When Louis is officially inside, the twins are first to greet him, practically attacking him with a warm hug that causes Harry to pull away.

"Hi Lou! We missed you!" Daisy chirps loudly, pressing her lips against Louis' cheek. When they pull away from the embrace, Phoebe cocks an eyebrow as she eyes his belly.

"Wow Louis, you look so... Pregnant."

"You look beautiful Louis." Jay says as she emerges from behind him, holding a wrapped gift in one hand and a fuzzy teddy bear in the other. She hands him the gifts with a fond smile.

"Thank you mum, this means so so much." Louis says honestly as he sets the gifts over the counter.

"It's all for you Lou." Harry whispers quietly, leaning down to leave a gentle kiss on the side of his jaw. "I'll be back, I'm going to get us something to drink."

Louis hums as he watches Harry walk off to where the punch bowl is. Anne and Robin approach him with gifts in their hand and a bright expression over their faces.

"Hi Louis, how are you my dear?" Anne greets before kissing his cheek.

"I'm good Anne, thank you." 

"Congrats on your second child Louis." Robin says, patting him on the back.

"Thank you." He repeats, beaming.

"Here." Anne hands him the blue gift bag. "We got Hunter a little something." 

"Thank you so much, again." Louis laughs in overlapping happiness as he leaves the gift next to the other gifts his mum had gave him.

"No problem. I can't wait to meet my little grandson." Anne replies as she presses the palm of her hand over Louis' belly.

"I'm sure he can't wait to meet you too." Louis promises her, noticing the way her eyes twinkle at his words. Anne pulls away before she and Robin excuse themselves right as Gemma walks over.

She's holding a squared box wrapped in a baby bottle patterned wrapping paper, topped with the smallest bow Louis' ever seen.

"Congrats on the baby." Her tone is sincere as well as her smile and it makes Louis feel a bit at ease knowing that she has somewhat set aside that grudge she seemed to have had against him. She hands him the gift shyly.

"Thank you, really."

"Please, I insisted." She laughs before biting her bottom lip. "D'you mind?" Gemma points at his belly and he immediately shakes his head.

"Not at all." She grins as she places her hand over Louis' belly to feel. 

Louis practically radiates from the attention he's been given so far, feeling a warm, bubbly feeling settle at the pit of his stomach. He wonders if Hunter feels it too.

When Gemma moves her hand away, she pulls Louis into her arms abruptly, making him release a surprised gasp.

"I know we left off on bad terms when we were younger, but I've learned to put all that aside." She moves away, placing a hand over Louis' shoulder. "You make Harry really happy Louis. You always have. So _thank you."_

"He makes me happy too." Louis tells hwe, feeling as if his words were nothing but an understatement.

Harry doesn't only make Louis feel happy, he makes him feel _complete._ He makes his world turn slowly, he makes his days brighter even when the sun doesn't shine. It may sound cliche, but it's _true._

Gemma looks like she's about to say something else, but then Harry comes back with a glass of fruit punch, handing it to Louis. She congratulates Louis once again before disappearing towards the other side of the room, leaving Harry and Louis to their own.

"Here you go babe." Louis sets Gemma's gift along with the rest of them and takes the fruit punch from Harry's hand before pressing his lips against Harry's.

"I love you like so, _so_  much." Louis whispers it like it's a secret, words not meant to be heard by anyone else.

"That's a whole lot of love." Harry giggles against Louis' cheek, his breath smelling faintly of mint and something else, like a type of fruit or sweet.

When Cassie trudges toward them, the unfamilar brunette hands Louis a gift with a curious grin.

"Dad, this is Marley. She's my other half." Cassie introduces, beaming brightly between her friend and her parents.

Louis remembers the mention of Marley clearly, remembers how much Cassie cared for her friend. She was the one who Cassie had planned on moving in with, but because her emancipation wasn't granted, she couldn't.

He grins at Marley, shaking her hand. "Thank you for the gift Marley, nice to meet you by the way. I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you too Mr.Tomlinson." 

"Just Louis, Mr.Tomlinson makes me feel so old." She giggles into the sleeves of her had, blushing furiously.

"I thought Dylan was your other half?" Harry mocks, making Cassie stick her tongue out at him.

 _"That's_ Harry, my Pops." She tells Marley with a fake unimpressed tone.

He flashes Marley a dimpled grin and mimicks Louis' actions.

"It's good to finally meet you Marley."

"Likewise." She says shyly. Cassie rolls her eyes and before Louis can question it, Cassie is pulling her away from Louis and Harry without saying a word.

Someone taps Louis' shoulder then. When he turns, he finds Ethan holding out his gift. 

"Hey Louis, I got the little guy something." He shows Louis the gift bag with a blue baby rattle printed on it. Louis can't help but laugh at how adorable it is.

"Thank you lots, you didn't have to."

"What's a baby shower without gifts?" Ethan tuts.

Harry slides into the conversation with a sly smile as he clears his throat. "The real question is, what's a baby shower without _games?"_

"You did not." Louis utters seriously while looking at Harry wide eyed.

Harry doesn't respond, instead he pulls out a pile of white cards from his pocket with pins attached to them, spreading the cards out to reveal names. _Their_ names.

"Name tags." Harry explains simply as he wears a proud smile. "For everyone, here's yours Ethan."

He laughs in astonishment, taking his name tag from between Harry's fingers and attaching it to his jumper.

"Baby shower games, count me in." Ethan gives Harry a high five.

"You two are ridiculous." Louis rolls his eyes, biting back a smile. 

Harry pulls out Louis' name tag, reaching his hand out to give it to him. "You're the one with the baby, you _have_ to play."

Louis only laughs as he takes the name tag and clips it onto his jumper. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

 

Apparently Harry was _very_ serious when it came down to the games. Everything was well set out, the pairings, the different types of games, and even the damn  _prizes._

The prizes ranged from chocolate cupcakes with little baby bottles on them to baskets filled with everyday essentials.

Although the idea of playing games came off as silly to Louis, everyone seemed so engaged, and that's what he loved the most about the shower. There was lots of banter and laughter going around between Harry and Louis' family, like old times. It filled a void in Louis' heart, the same one that he'd been feeling for _years._ It brought a sense of relief and blithe, and Louis couldn't have felt happier.

He laughs to himself as he watches Harry reach inside a bucket of water for a baby pacifier with his teeth, running to hand them to Fizzy standing on the opposite end. Competing with Harry is Niall, who's running to hand the pacifier to Barbara.

"You lads have twenty seconds!" Shouts Lottie, looking from the timer on her phone.

With his never ending limbs, Harry quickly runs back to the bucket to reach in again, picking up the yellow pacifier between his teeth and giving it to Fizzy. 

Through the motivating cheers the seconds pass by in a flash and both Harry and Niall freeze the minute the timer goes off, dropping the pacifiers from their mouth to the ground.

Fizzy counts the pacifiers that Harry managed to grab while Barbara did the same for Niall. Everyone waits with anticipation, awaiting to find out who the winner of this round is.

"Niall got nine!" Barbara says while Fizzy turns to her with a smirk.

"Harry got eleven. He wins." Harry throws his fist in the air in triumph while Niall pats his back to congratulate him.

"I didn't even _try."_ Niall huffs out as Barbara plants a kiss on his cheek.

"You did good babe." She assures him while Harry takes the cupcake he won.

"Even if you had tried, I still would've won you." Harry winks, provocatively licking over the vanilla frosting of the cupcake. Niall only rolls his eyes while Barbara attempts to hide her giggles.

Louis shakes his head, walking closer to Harry's side. He rests his head over his shoulder, sighing tiredly against Harry's jumper.

"Sleepy?" Harry murmurs, pressing the softest kiss over his head. Louis groans in response.

"Yeah, I want to go to bed." Louis yawns halfway through the sentence while rubbing his eyes, his vision gone blurry. "But I _really_ want to eat."

"Let's go get you something to eat then." Harry links their fingers together, leading them both to the food table.

Louis nearly _moans_  at the different food variations across the table, picking out the most delicious looking meals. Harry takes a plate for him and complies, serving Louis some Mac and Cheese, two slices of turkey sandwich, and a cup of fruit. He decides to save the dessert for later.

Right as he's about to take his seat, he hears his name being shouted out by a familiar voice.

Louis turns around on the heek of his foot slowly to find Liam and Zayn walking into the bar carrying a very _enormous_  bear and two gifts.

He laughs loudly as Zayn struggles with the bear that probably weighs more than him. Liam rushes over towards Harry and Louis, handing them the gifts.

"Sorry we're late, there was lots of traffic." Liam says hesitantly while running two fingers over his eyebrow.

Breathless, Zayn sets the bear over the counter, careful it doesn't fall over.

"Thank you for the gifts." Louis tells him. "But doesn't Zayn live here?"

"I went to pick up Liam." Zayn rushes to say at the same time Liam opens his mouth.

"Right, anyway. We'll leave you to your food. Congrats to you both on the baby." Liam smiles warmly as he and Zayn dismiss themselves.

Louis turns over to look at Harry with a confused expression. "Did you notice something was up with them?"

Harry shrugs casually. "Not at all."

Louis eyes him skeptically but doesn't further question it, taking his spoon and dipping it into the Mac and cheese.

 

After opening the gifts - most of them were adorable baby outfits and toys - a wave of fatigue washes over Louis' body, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything.

The night slowly begins to fade in and the guests start to leave and by the time they've all said their goodbyes, Louis can barely keep an eye open.

He rests his head against the counter, his breathing becoming slower right as he feels a comfortable heat press against him.

"Want to go home?" Harry murmurs in his ear sending shivers down Louis' spine.

"Please." Louis pleads, raising his head to meet Harry's eyes. They look a shade darker under the dim lights of the bar, and suddenly Louis finds himself replaying the memories of the night Hunter was conceived, a night filled with lust and nostalgia, a night of remembrance _and_ realization.

"Your face." Harry points out through giggles, snapping Louis out of his daze.

"What about it?" He raises a brow.

"You look all... spaced out and wide eyed."

Louis smiles at him, raising a small hand to bring it over his jaw. "I was just thinking about how much I love you. Cheesy right?"

"The cheesiest." Harry agrees, leaning in and pressing his warm lips against Louis'. Louis pushes against his force, tongue sliding over Harry's, moving in a slow, languid motion.

A small moan escapes Harry's lips as he places both his hands on Louis' hips, steadying him.

They're both startled by the awkward and obviously forced cough coming from Cassie who's leaning against the door of the bar.

Harry hides his face in Louis' shoulder while Louis laughs, turning around to face his daughter.

"We should get going." Louis stands up, fixing himself in attempt to relieve some of the excitement from kissing Harry. _Jesus._

"Yeah, 'm getting pretty tired." Cassie agrees before walking out of the door.

Suddenly, a large hand smacks Louis on his left arsecheek, causing him to yelp.

 _"Harry."_ Louis says sternly, elbowing his arm. Harry only bites his lip and brings his lips closer to Louis' ear.

"You're turned on aren't you?" He whispers only to make Louis groan out.

"Shut up, you know damn well there's nothing we can do about it anyway." It's nearly impossible to have a quickie with Harry upstairs, not when Cassie, Liam, and Zayn are still hanging around. If Louis and Harry disappear for a while, they'll definitely know what they're up to. Somehow, the idea of them knowing is quite hot, making Louis' dick twitch in his jeans. God, Louis _wants._

Harry only laughs and kisses his temple, guiding them outside to the car.

The air outside is chilly and Louis isn't wearing a sweater. He shivers, teeth clattering as Harry unlocks the doors.

He quickly gets into the passenger seat while Harry goes back into the bar, presumably getting the gifts.

It takes him about five minutes to get all of the gifts - including the huge bear Zayn gave him - loaded into the car, and Cassie settles in the back.

They finally drive back to Louis' house quietly and somehow he managed to fall asleep, snoring quietly as Harry continued to drive.

By the time they arrived, Louis stirred awake, feeling slightly disoriented as he unfastened his seatbelt.

"Goodnight Pops, see you." Cassie says as she steps out of the car. Harry gives her a wave, promising her to take her out soon.

Louis then turns to give Harry a smile and leans in for a brief kiss. 

"Thank you H. For everything today." Harry shakes his head, kissing Louis again.

"I love you." Right as Louis hears those words, he feels Hunter kick softly and repeatedly, quickly taking Harry's hand and placing it over his belly.

"You feel that? He loves you too." Harry beams and laughs, and Louis feels so overwhelmingly in love with him.

"Good night Lou."

"Night." Louis steps out of the car and helps Cassie with the gifts, letting her take the huge bear.

When Louis walks in, he notices that he had left the living room light on apparently, which is strange. He would've remembered leaving it on to begin with.

He sighs defeatedly as he leaves the gifts on the couch, practically dragging himself over to his room. He hears Cassie saying goodnight somewhere far off in the distance and returns it half-heartedly. When Louis opens the door to his bedroom, he nearly collapses from what he sees.

There's a light brown baby crib at the edge of the room fitting perfectly against the wall with a big white bow on it.

With wobbly legs, he walks over to the crib, lightly running his fingers over the wood. Then, he finds a folded paper inside so naturally he takes it, and begins to read it out loud.

 

_When we went baby clothes shopping the other weekend, I saw the way you looked this crib and I realized how much you liked it. Well, here it is. For our Hunter._

_\- Harry xx._

_P.S. I didn't break into your house, I had Zayn and Liam do it for me_.

 

Louis laughs at the last line, it all made sense. Zayn and Liam arrived late to the party because they were bringing the crib here. He makes a mental note to thank them the next time he sees them.

He wants to thank Harry a million times for everything he did for Louis today, but a part of him feels like nothing will ever be enough to repay him. All Louis could do in return is love him.

He sighs before taking out his phone and typing a quick text. Before sending it, Louis tosses his phone onto the bed and begins to unbutton his jeggings, feeling more relieved without having those things press against him all the time.

Louis takes his phone again, reading the text once and clicking send.

_I love you so much Harry, you're it for me._

He smiles as he lays in bed, holding his belly and whispering to Hunter about how he can't wait for him.

 

&

 

Louis sits on a stool drinking orange juice from a straw as he watches Harry serve customers. 

He'd been at the bar while it was open for business, but he never noticed how attentive Harry was with his customers, or how _quickly_ he served them. He also noticed how Harry chatted with them, always so friendly, that boy. 

"How often do you open the bar?" Louis asks once Harry walks over to him.

"Everyday except Mondays, the bar doesn't open 'til six though." Harry wipes the wet glass with the towel thoroughly before placing it on the shelf.

"Do you like your job?" Harry sighs, giving Louis a half smile.

"It's convenient you know? My dad gave me the opportunity to start my own business without having to do so much work and I took it." He explains while grabbing the broom that had been leaning against the wall.

Louis nods in understanding, pursing his lips in a thin line. "What happened with your songwriting? You used to love that."

"I still do. But becoming a professional songwriter was so far out my reach, never really tried to go for it anyway." Harry shrugs.

"You would've made it big. _And_ I would've been your number one fan." Louis winks at him when Harry looks up from where he's sweeping.

"You probably would've been my only fan." Harry laughs before shaking his head. "But I like where I am right now. I love the bar and working with the lads."

Just as Louis is about to drag the conversation forward, he hears the unmistakable sound of heels hitting against the floor, catching their attention.

It's hard to tell who it is due to the dim lighting but when the figure approaches, Louis sees a girl, a _woman_ actually, holding a curly haired toddler in her arms.

Louis turns to look at Harry waiting to see if Harry was going to make a witty comment about bringing a baby into a bar, but instead he notices him go pale, leaving the broom back against the wall slowly.

Louis takes a moment to study the woman's features, and comes to the conclusion that she's really pretty. She's tall and curvy, her light brown curls complimenting her tan skin beautifully. Her eyes are a subtle mixture of green and blue. Louis can't help but admire this stranger's beauty.

The woman smiles in surprise as she sees Harry, her heels clicking loudly against the wood floor as she approaches closer.

"Harry? Oh my god, it's really you!" The woman exclaims excitedly while Harry smiles hesitantly. There's an uneasy feeling settling in Louis' stomach from the fact that Harry knows this woman.  

"Victoria?" Harry laughs questioningly, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "God, it's been a while."

"Yeah, like four years." The toddler in her arms giggles, reaching a small hand out to grab at Harry's curls.

"Who's this?" Harry asks, letting the little girl pull his hair.

"Oh, this is my little Dianna. Dianna say hi to Harry." Victoria bounces the girl in her arms as she waves her hand.

"Hi Harry." Dianna says in a small voice and Harry breaks into a smile. He turns to Louis who's looking down at his lap awkwardly. Louis looks up when he feels Harry place a hand on the lower part of his back.

"Uh, Victoria this is my boyfriend Louis. Louis, this is Victoria Lee. She's uh.. an old friend?" Victoria raises an eyebrow at Harry before extending her free hand out towards Louis.

"Hi Louis, nice to meet you." She chirps, flashing him a warm smile. Louis relaxes a bit, the woman - Victoria - gives off a friendly vibe. He grins at her in return, shaking her hand briefly.

Victoria's mouth gapes when she notices Louis' belly. "You're expecting? That's so great, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Louis flushes as Harry presses his hand harder against Louis in comfort. Victoria hums, walking around the bar while she eyes scan the room.

"Where are Zayn and Niall?" She asks.

"Niall moved out a couple weeks ago and Zayn's upstairs. You could go say hi to him if you want."

"D'you mind?" Harry shakes his head, motioning towards the stairwell leading up to his house. "Excuse me." She smiles once more before walking over to the stairwell and disappearing behind the door.

Harry remains quiet for a moment, almost like he's processing what had just occurred. Louis decides to break the silence.

"Who is she?" There's a hint of confusion in Louis' tone but succeeds in hiding his jealousy.

Harry sighs, running a tired hand over his face. He slowly takes a seat beside Louis, reaching out to take his hand into his own.

"Victoria... she's my ex-girlfriend."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not entirely feeling this chapter,
> 
> but here it is!

 

 

Harry brings the warm cup of tea to Victoria who takes it with a kind smile while she bounces the happy toddler on her lap.

“So Victoria,” Zayn starts from where he’s sitting beside Liam on the couch “what do you do now?”

“I’m a fulltime nurse.” She says happily before bringing the cup to her lips. She takes a small sip as she visibly winces at the burning temperature stinging her tongue. “All that school finally paid off.”

“How’d you manage to do it with a kid though?” Victoria shrugs at Zayn’s question, looking at Dianna with a coy simper.

“It was hard, but after she was born I had someone to take care of her while I was at Uni. Sometimes she’d cry because she missed me, other times she wouldn’t even notice when I was gone.” She laughs. “But at the end of the day I was with her and managed to finish my course work all at once. What about you Z, still helping with the bar?”

Zayn nods. “Always will, even when I’m nothing but bones.”

“And I’m guessing Niall had a change of plans?”

“He got a job as a music teacher,” Harry explains with a hand perched over Louis’ lap “at the school where Liam is principal.” Victoria turns to where Liam is smiling sheepishly, nodding attentively as she listened. “He still helps at the bar though, can’t never stay away I tell you.”

Everyone laughs softly while Louis grins half-heartedly and Harry can tell he doesn’t feel comfortable. He’s got his eyes on the ground as he fiddles with his fingers. His expression is unreadable but his posture says a lot, he figures it’s got something to do with Victoria being here _._ The fact that she’s Harry’s ex-girlfriend might’ve made him jealous, _worried_ even.

“Louis.” Victoria says then, just as Dianna slides off of her lap. Louis looks up alarmed when he glances up at her, waiting for Victoria to continue. “What do you do?”

“I’m a radio co-host.” Louis shrugs hastily, placing both his hands under his thighs. Victoria smiles in surprise before squinting.

“Wait a minute. You’re _the_ Louis from the show on 87.9 right? With Ethan?” When Louis nods, she snaps her fingers. “I knew you seemed familiar! My fiancé listens to you both all the-”

“You’re engaged?” Harry cuts her off absentmindedly, mentally punishing himself for sounding too concerned for someone who didn’t really worry anymore. 

Victoria flashes her hand in response, exposing her diamond ring wrapped around her slim finger.

“Well congratulations to you.” Zayn says with a grin, making Victoria blush lightly.

“Oh thank you, that was a while ago though. This reminds me-” She turns to her purse, pulling out two white envelopes and motioning them towards Zayn and Harry. “-the reason I came out for you lot was because I wanted to invite you to the wedding. I know it sounds strange but you were my friends more than anything and I’d really like for you to be part of the biggest day of my life.” She explains sincerely, keeping her eyes at Harry while she speaks. He wonders that it might be because of their history together and the whole _subject_ of marriage.

“Victoria, that’s amazing.” Zayn tells her as he reaches for the white envelope.

She nods with a beaming smile and glances at Harry with honest eyes just as Dianna pats both Louis and Harry on their knee. He looks down at the little girl, eyes brown and wide, smiling widely as she continues to drum her tiny hands over them. Louis laughs in amusement, making faces at the little one who giggles in return. “So what do you say, Harry?”

He looks up at the words distracted, grinning warmly at Victoria before pulling away from Louis momentarily to reach for the envelope. “Of course Tori. I can imagine how much this must mean to you.”

“Yeah.” She says breathlessly as Dianna runs back into her arms. “If I had known about you and Liam I would’ve gotten you a personal invitation but either way you two are more than welcome to come.” Victoria says pointedly to Louis.

“It’s alright. Congratulations on your engagement though.” He shrugs noncommittally.

 “When’s the wedding?” Liam asks her in curiosity.

“It’s on the twentieth of June.”

“Oh wow. That’s less than three weeks.” He points out.

“So who’s the lucky man?” Zayn wiggles his brows at her before she laughs softly.

“His name is Damien, we started while I was pregnant with this little devil.” She picks up Dianna from the ground, pulling her up into her lap and pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly, a hot feeling rushes throughout Harry’s body as he examines the little girl. She has curly hair, _oddly_ similar to Harry’s. She didn’t have his dimples or green eyes, but she has his skin tone, a soft pale color.  If Damien and Victoria started dating _after_ she got pregnant, did that mean the child _wasn’t_ Damien’s?

It’s nearly crazy to assume this child could perhaps be his because he had absolutely _no_ idea about her, but then again…

Harry takes a calming breath, squeezing Louis’ thigh before leaning forward to ask, “How old is she?”

“She’s still in her terrible twos, although she isn’t that terrible at all.” Victoria responds with a beaming smile.

Harry lets out the biggest sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This child just couldn’t _possibly_ be his, she was much less than four years old, and Harry hadn’t even so much as looked at Victoria in over four years. The timelines didn’t match to even give the possibility a chance. The curly hair was just a coincidence, he’s never felt so _relief._

Harry smiles as he turns his head to look at Louis, leaning in and kissing his cheek. As selfish as it sounded, Harry wasn’t going to let anything sabotage what he and Louis had. They were happy and with a baby on the way, he couldn’t begin to imagine how horrible he’d feel if he ever lost Louis.

Louis giggles softly as soon as he feels Harry’s warm lips, leaning in against his arm sheepishly.

“I love you.” Harry whispers in his ear so quietly for only Louis to hear. His smile only grows as he listens, hiding his face with the sleeves of his sweater.

“How long have you two been together?” Victoria asks as she stared at them in awe, eyes wide with fond.

“Uh,” Harry laughs, trying to do the math in his head.

“It’s been about five months,” Louis jumps in quickly “since we made it official.”

“Well you two are absolutely adorable.” She adds in as stands on her feet, sliding her purse over her shoulder.

“Are you leaving?” Harry asks. She nods in confirmation.

“Yeah, I’ve got to head back before going to work.” She says pitifully, pulling out another envelope from her purse and holding it out for Zayn.

“D’you mind giving this to Niall? With all this wedding preparation, I doubt I’ll have time to give it to him myself.”

“Of course. Good luck on the wedding plans and I hope to see you there.” Zayn waves as Victoria heads out the door.

“Mhm. By the way, when are you due?”

“On the second week of July, I was told.” Louis explains as Victoria smiles at him. She bends over slightly so that her face was at eye level with his belly.

“Guess I won’t be seeing you personally at my wedding.” Both Louis and Harry laugh as she straightens herself and pouts.

“I will be seeing you there though, right?” Louis nods in agreement before Victoria turns to the door. Dianna waves her tiny hand at them while there’s a string of goodbyes as she disappears behind the door. Louis looks much more relieved, Harry notices. He wraps his arm around his waist and Louis leans into the touch, laying his head over Harry’s shoulder.

“What a surprise.” Zayn says the minute the door closes behind Victoria.

“Yeah, wasn’t really expecting to see her again after all those years.” Harry replies. He shakes his head before saying, “Is it strange that for a moment…” He pauses and laughs to himself. “For a moment I thought Dianna might’ve been mine?”

The instant those words leave Harry’s mouth, Louis tenses by his side and his expression falls entirely.

“Is there a chance?” Louis breathes out, slowly turning his head to look at Harry directly in the eyes. There’s a building tension and Harry immediately backtracks.

“No _, no._ She isn’t anywhere near old enough to be mine. Victoria and I, the last couple of weeks in our relationship, we never…” He trails off slowly, watching the way Louis’ eyes widen in realization of what he meant.

“Harry please, you’re not _that_ potent. The real situation here is that you just happen to impregnate _Louis_ every time you two mate. Not _everyone.”_ Zayn muses thoughtfully as Louis’ cheeks flush.

 _“Mate?_ We’re not animals.” Harry defends while Liam snickers quietly.

“But you do fuck like ‘em.” There’s a cheeky smirk appearing across his face and Harry wants to reach over and smack it right off.

“Can we just-” Louis interrupts before laughing in disbelief. “I don’t really fancy talking about my sex life right now.” He waves his hands in the air. Harry smiles and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth sweetly.

“Well, I think I’m going to head out.” Liam says after a beat of silence, stretching his back and standing on his feet.

“Alright Li, I’ll see you around.” Harry calls out as Liam begins to step out, watching closely at the way Liam stares a little longer at Zayn while he dismisses himself. Harry wonders why they still aren’t together when it was all so bluntly obvious.

Louis drags a hand over Harry’s chest while snuggling into his neck, folding himself in for a cuddle. Harry places an arm around his shoulder, breathing in Louis’ soft scent before pressing his lips against his forehead.

Zayn raises his eyebrows while he glances over at them, standing onto his feet and disappearing into his room with the door shutting behind them.

There’s an ongoing silence between Harry and Louis after Zayn has left. Harry finds himself smiling warmly as he holds Louis in his arms. He always gets a fluttering feeling in his chest whenever he gets the opportunity to cuddle with Louis, there’s something about holding him close that makes Harry feel comfort and blissful and it’s a feeling Harry never gets tired of.

Louis clears his throat quietly and runs his finger over Harry’s chest. “I realized today that I have no knowledge of anything that happened in your life for those sixteen years and neither do you.”

Harry blinks once and turns to look at Louis. His blues eyes are looking back at him, expression soft and tired. “Do you want to know?”

“I mean, for some reason knowing would make me feel more at ease. I don’t want to feel like there’s a part of you I don’t know, a part of you that I haven’t seen.”

Harry takes Louis’ hands and pulls him up before placing his larger hands on either side of Louis’ face. “Lou, everything you see right now is who I am. Everything I say and do is all of who I am and there’s nothing that I’d hold back from you. I love you, and if you feel like I’m not being true to you then tell me-”

 _“No_ , H. That’s not it. I just…” Louis sighs as he flicks his fringe out of his eyes. “Don’t you feel like there’s a missing piece of our timeline, like what happened those _sixteen years_ are almost like the elephant in the room?”

Harry gets it, he understands what Louis means. He’s wondered from time to time what happened in that period of Louis’ life, what experiences he came across, whether he fell in love again or got hurt. There are so many scenarios in his head and although most of them are silly, Harry can’t help but wonder if they actually happened. He’s always wanted to know but has never gotten the chance to ask.

“What do you want to know? I’ll tell you.” Harry smiles down at him as Louis cocks his head to the side in thought.

“Well… your exes for instance.” Louis says honestly, Harry frowns.

“You really want to hear about that?” Louis laughs before pressing his forehead against Harry’s chest.

“It’d be nice to know a bit just in case another one comes into the bar with a child that may or may not be yours.” He teases and Harry bites his shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll tell you.” Louis pulls away then, leaning back against the couch carefully while holding his belly. Harry sighs, going back to the beginning of those sixteen years and digging through his memories.

“About two years after I graduated I met a girl through a friend of Zayn’s at a party. Her name was Alana. We were friends for a couple of months and then we made it official after three or four months.” Harry pauses before looking at Louis who’s hearing attentively without any sign of awkwardness so he continues. “Alana and I broke up after a year and a half because her ex-boyfriend came back from America and that was that.”

“God that’s horrible.” Louis scrunches up his face as Harry smiles back. “Continue.”

“I didn’t really feel anything negative in regards to the break up so it was easy for me to move on. So then came along a guy, his name was Brandon. He came to the bar a couple times because he thought Niall’s cocktails were the best.” Harry laughs at the memory of Brandon, the short brown-eyed lad that Zayn never liked. “We never dated, it was more of a couple casual hook ups here and there for almost a year. Zayn didn’t really get along with him and I wasn’t going to let some bloke ruin our friendship so I cut it off and never saw him again.”

“After Brandon I didn’t really see anyone else. It wasn’t till a couple years later that I met Skylar.” Harry takes a long pause after that sentence, drawing in a short breath before speaking. “There was something about her that caught my attention. There was something just something about her that felt so familiar, almost as if I had known her all my life.”

“How’d you meet her?” Louis asks quietly.

“Niall got into a car accident, you know the story right? About his knee?” Louis nods. “Anyway, I went to visit Niall at the hospital and she was his nurse. From the moment we met we got along and nothing could stop us.”

Louis’ expression has fallen and for a moment Harry feels like he’s shared too much already but then he’s smiling. “Go on H. I can handle it. I’m a big boy.” He jokes lightly.

“Alright.” Harry giggles. “Skylar and I were very close friends for two years. She was probably the closest female friend I’ve ever had. But I hadn’t realized I was infatuated with her till she drunkenly hooked up with Niall one time."

"Niall? Really?" Louis' eyes widen in shock. Harry shrugs as he chuckles.

"After two months since the incident I confessed my feelings and she instantly reeled in. But… once we became a couple I realized what it was.”

“What?” Louis whispers so quietly Harry almost misses it.

“I finally realized what it was that seemed so familiar. It was the fact that she was just like you Louis. She reminded me of the way you were and it was like I had subconsciously used her to fill in what I had missed with you. It was uncanny.”

Louis remains silent, but there’s a sadness in his eyes that makes him feel an uneasy ache in the pit of his stomach.

“So you liked her because she reminded you of me?”

“Yeah, I guess that was it.” Harry is cut off by the feeling of Louis' lips pressing against his, warm and wet.

“I don’t know what to say.” Louis says, lips brushing against his jaw and Harry can’t help but laugh at his reaction.

“Welcome to _my_ world.” Louis smiles sheepishly after pulling back, clearing his throat.

“So what happened between you and Skylar?”

“I told her the truth and she didn’t take it that well. Our friendship wasn’t the same between us after our three month relationship, not to mention the fact that we never even slept together.” He adds. “And then slowly but eventually, she was gone. Zayn told me she went off to Manchester and Niall said she went to study abroad in France.”

"And then came Victoria?"

“And then came Victoria." Harry mimics. "It wasn’t romantic at all actually, we met at a club and she was the only one in there that _wasn’t_ drunk. Victoria was actually the only girlfriend I ever took to meet my mum after our first year together.” He says before running a tired hand over his face. “It lasted about three years. Our final months were pretty patchy though. She was always at Uni or at work and we barely had any time to see each other.”

“Is that why you two broke up?” Louis asks after a beat of silence.

“We broke up because we wanted different things. She invested more time in her career plans and I just wanted to settle down. I was actually surprised to see her with a baby. She either changed her mind after we broke up or Dianna was unplanned.” Harry explains.

Louis nods as he pops his lips, waiting for Harry to continue. “Is that it?”

“That’s it. Now it’s your turn.” He smirks while Louis rolls his eyes fondly before clearing his throat.

“Let's see... Where do I start?"

"From the beginning, maybe?" Harry muses only to earn a sigh from Louis.

"Well, it took me a really long time for me to trust anyone after I gave birth to Cassie to be honest. There were guys in Uni who asked me on dates but I refused. I didn’t want to go through what I did in high school again and I _really_ didn’t want to fall in love with someone who wasn’t you.” He admits and Harry smiles sadly because he understands completely. He always had this nagging fear that he was somehow cheating on Louis every time he set his heart out for someone else, and it didn’t feel right. Louis was Harry’s first love, and nothing would ever change that.

“At some point though, when I had just turned twenty-one, I came across a guy named Chase. He was the only one I felt comfortable with after all those years. I told him about being a carrier and he took it fine. He would always talk about wanting to have kids with me someday and even asked me to move in with him.”

It was unfair, Harry knew, but his knuckles were white as he clutched the back of the sofa tightly, thinking about this _Chase_ guy. He imagines Louis must’ve felt the same way hearing about Harry’s exes, or maybe he felt nothing about it. But Harry, he can’t help but feel a mild ache of jealousy as he thought about some faceless man loving Louis. It hurt, to say the least, but it shouldn’t matter. Not now anyway. Not when Louis is finally his again and they were having a baby. Not when Louis loved him the same way he did when they were fifteen.

“I did move in with him and I thought he’d be it. Of course, being with him for almost five years made me naïve enough to believe that.” Louis laughs humorlessly, shaking his head. “When we tried having a baby, I couldn’t go through with it. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust him, he got tested and so did I. But I was scared, I was too scared to have to go through another pregnancy and having this irrational fear that I wouldn’t love the baby the way I should. But it was absured because here I am with you, having another baby  and I love him with all I've got." Louis places a hand over his belly fondly.

"But then he…” Louis lets out a shaky breath and Harry can see his glossy eyes flickering down to his lap. “Chase broke it off with me because he thought I didn’t love him the way he loved me. He said whatever it was that was holding me down, I’d have to tell him. But I couldn’t tell him about the baby I had, I couldn’t tell him that I kept a child away from their father because he’d hate me if he knew. Before he left me, he told me to change or else no one was going to love me.”

“You know that’s not true-”

“I know Haz, I didn’t let Chase’s words get to me.” Louis assures him. “For years, I focused on something else. Whether it was going to work or being with my family. I tried to take my mind off of everything that ever bothered me. I met Ethan a couple years later at party. He was everything Chase wasn’t and that’s why I liked him. He was fresh, not a constant reminder of my past. So we dated for almost three years and we got engaged and that’s when you came back.” He smiles brightly, blue eyes shining beautifully under the lighting. His smile is beaming and Harry feels his heart swell.

“I came back and practically stole you away, didn’t I?”

“It was consensual.” Louis shrugs as he bites his bottom lip. “You coming back into my life with our daughter was the best thing that could’ve happened H.”

“I’m glad I did. Credits to Cassie though, she found me.” Harry swiftly pulls Louis over his lap and places his knees on either side of his hips. He pulls Louis down so they were face to face, breathing against each other. Louis cracks a smile, placing a small hand over Harry’s chest.

“Cassandra helped us find each other again. Do you know how crazy that is?”

“That could only be described one way.” Harry murmurs, brushing his lips over Louis’ cheek.

“What is it?” Louis murmurs back, his eyes locked on Harry’s. He lets the moment pass by, indulging the warm moment before smiling.

_“Fate.”_

 

&

 

“Do I really have to go to school on the last day?” Cassie drags the last syllable out to make her point across, hoping it would bother Louis to the point of surrender. However, she fails.

“Yes, now go put on your shoes or you’re going to be late.” She rolls her eyes and huffs out a frustrated breath before storming upstairs, playing the _angry- rebellious_ card. It’s only recently started, the abrupt mood swings, sometimes Louis would even find her crying silently as she did her homework claiming she was tired and feeling overworked. Louis believed her, he knows how stressing school could be for a teenager, but he also knew that part of her emotional outbursts were due to her hormonal imbalances. She was almost seventeen, she was at the peak of physical and emotional instability. Louis was moody and irritable at seventeen too, he remembers. His mum would give him the space he needed every time Louis was anywhere near grumpy, she was never going to deal with his anger and pointless arguments that he would later regret.

Cassie comes back down with her shoes on and a soft expression on her face, smiling down at her phone before looking up at Louis with an innocent expression.

_“Daaad?”_

Louis knows that tone very well, it’s the _exact_ same tone she uses when she wants something.

 _“Yeees?”_ Louis mimics.

“Dylan wants to take me out to eat afterschool, do you mind?” She clutches her phone over her chest, waiting patiently for Louis to give her the answer she wants to hear.

He eyes her skeptically before nodding, unable to catch his breath since Cassie practically _jumps_ him. There’s a long muttering of _thank you’s_ that he knows don’t mean anything, it’s only her reaction to his acceptance talking. But he smiles, nonetheless, because his daughter is happy and that’s all that matters.

 

Nearly noon, the nurse finally calls Louis and Harry in for their last official ultrasound.

Now that Louis is almost ready to pop – or at least _feels_ like he’s about to – he’s scheduled his last ultrasound to check up on Hunter, making sure his pregnancy is progressing safely through his final weeks.

The doctor is already waiting inside the room with a content smile, greeting them as usual.

“Louis, great to see you! How are you and Hunter doing?”

“We’re fine, I hope.” He jokes, leaning back against the chair he’s gotten accustomed to since his first ultrasound with Hunter.

“Well, we’re about to find out. Shall we?” The doctor smacks on her gloves and does her thing, and when Louis feels the cool substance he doesn’t even flinch once.

Harry beams at Louis from across the room, anticipating the good news just as much as Louis is.

“How much do you remember from your last pregnancy?” She asks while keeping her eyes on the screen. If Louis was honest, he didn't really remember much into detail.

“Some things. Why?”

“Was Cassie born on the fortieth week mark?”

“She was about three weeks earlier than expected.” Louis explains. The doctor nods before removing the transducer from Louis’ belly.

“There’s a chance that Hunter will be born earlier as well, one or two weeks perhaps.”

“Is something wrong?” Harry asks then, eyes filling with concern.

“No, absolutely not. You see, male pregnancies advance much faster around the last month than female pregnancies do. It has nothing to do with the health of the male or the child, it’s just the way biology works. I would suggest that you no longer go to work as your body will begin to feel weaker and we don’t want you getting hurt.”

“So my baby might be due in three weeks?” Louis asks slowly, trying not to become panicked.

“Or less. You shouldn’t worry Louis, your baby is absolutely fine.” She assures him, rubbing a hand over his arm. “In just a couple of weeks you’ll have little Hunter in your arms.”

Louis smiles because yes, he _can't_ wait any longer. 

 

&

 

“God, what the hell am I supposed to wear to the wedding? I look so fucking fa-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Louis.” Harry says sternly while he reaches to pull Louis closer by the waist. Louis, however, is having none of that.

“Harry, look at me for god’s sake! I’m disgusting, I’ve gained like ten pounds with this pregnancy I-” he lets out a broken sob, looking down to the ground to hide his face. Harry pulls him in, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and letting him cry against his chest.

“Listen Lou, you’re absolutely perfect. You’ve gained weight because you’re carrying our baby, you’re growing a life inside of you and that’s beautiful. I don’t care if you gain fifty or sixty pounds I’ll still love you all the same. I loved you before you got pregnant and I love you now, nothing will ever change that.” He soothes, kissing his forehead softly as Louis’ cries begin to calm a bit. Harry figures it’s the pregnancy hormones making him sensitive, and all he can do is be supportive.

Louis pulls away and sniffles, wiping off his runny nose with the back of his hand. “You really think so?”

“Babe, I _know_ so.” Harry grins as he sneaks a hand over Louis’ bum and giving it a soft squeeze. “Your bum has gotten a bit bigger since too. I _love_ it.” Louis squeals and buries his face against Harry’s chest, giggling as Harry dips both his hands underneath Louis’ jeggings and underpants, feeling the soft flesh of Louis' bum with his bare palms.

 _“Please.”_ Louis whimpers quietly as he ruts against Harry’s thigh. He hums in content, spreading Louis’ arse open as he continues to grind against his thigh, muttering a repetitive _‘please’_ in Harry’s ear.

Harry pulls his hands out then drops to his knees, propping Louis’ zipper open quicker than he’s ever done in his life.

Louis throws his head back as soon as he makes eye contact with Harry, lettings out a small moan while Harry presses his face against Louis’ crotch.

Harry dips his fingers under the hem of Louis’ underwear before pulling them down to reveal Louis’ flushed cock curving almost beautifully.

“I want your mouth.” Louis mutters out right as Harry curls a hand around his cock and jerks him off dry. Harry only looks up and smiles before taking his boyfriend’s dick into his warm, wet mouth.

It only takes a few bobs for Louis to spill into his mouth with a sharp cry, silently boosting Harry’s ego from how easy it was to make him orgasm. He tucks Louis back into his pants before getting back on his feet and molding their lips together.

“I love you so much Lou.” Louis hums, blissed out from his post-orgasm daze.

“Love you too. _Especially_ that mouth of yours.”

 

&

 

The church is nearly packed, Louis feels congested as soon as he walks inside. It’s absolutely beautiful too, most of the walls are made of glass with beautiful patterns drawn over them. It’s so tall, there’s probably no ladder in the world that would reach so high, Louis can barely make out the ceiling.

There’s no one inside that Louis’ ever seen before and there’s a growing panic as he walks by to find a seat. Thankfully, Cassie and Harry are there to keep him sane.

“Zayn and Niall are over there.” Harry points over to the seats near the front and immediately Louis can make out the blonde waving widely.

They manage to make their way through the small hall and slide into the bench next to Zayn, Niall, Barbara, and Liam.

“You lads made it. Hey Cassie!” Niall exclaims, hugging her with one arm. Barbara smiles at Louis sweetly, feeling his tummy softly.

“Wow, you look bigger than I remember.” She points out with a surprised laugh.

“Babies tend to grow, you know?” Louis teases as she sticks her tongue out at him.

“The wedding is about to start.” Zayn says quietly as everyone gets on their feet, all turning toward the big door down the aisle.

Almost as if on cue, the traditional music begins to play and the faded chatter stops, everyone watching as who appears to be the priest, the groom, and the best man walk in through the side door.

The groom is a tall, handsome brunette. Damien - if Louis recalls correctly - has a smile beaming from ear to ear, yet there’s a fear in his expression that Louis can’t quite understand. Maybe it's the nerves of it all, it's such a big moment, so big Louis can't quite believe he almost made that same commitment with Ethan.

Then, the groomsmen walk in with the bridesmaid in pink dresses holding their arm, followed by little Dianna throwing flower petals messily on the ground. With her chubby legs, she shyly follows behind the rest of the bridesmaids as they stand in a line, separating themselves from the groomsmen. The maid of honor walks in as well, a wide smile spread across her face.

Then, the most anticipated person comes in, looking absolutely stunning in her white wedding dress. By Victoria's side is an older man - her father perhaps - showing a content smile as he walks his daughter down the aisle.

Louis can see how Victoria can’t contain her excitement and he can’t help but wonder what it must be like to finally tie the knot. For a moment, his mind drifts off to thoughts of walking down the aisle, and Harry waiting on the other end with a bright grin.

“She’s really happy.” Louis can hear Harry say. He looks up at him and notices his wide smile, and Louis feels like he's falling in love again.

“I know, can’t imagine how huge this must be for her.” Harry leans down to kiss him softly over his head, careful not to mess up his hair in the process.

"Tone down the PDA, we're at a _wedding."_ Cassie mutters, getting a laugh out of her fathers.

Louis suddenly gets an odd sensation, almost as if everything was spinning slowly. He'd been feeling the same since he first woke up, lightheaded and tired. He brushes off the feeling though as the music continues and Victoria finally reaches her soon to be husband, both smiling fondly at each other. The priest begins to speak and everyone sits back and watches the ceremony attentively.

By the time their vowels are being exchanged, Louis gets a warm feeling in his heart while watching, hearing the flowery words holding more meaning than he could imagine. He’d only been to three weddings before, but never had he paid any attention to the bride and groom, or cared for that matter.

He hadn't realized back then what the meaning of a wedding was. A wedding was the bonding of two people, a sealed commitment with a promise to love the other person for eternity. It held something so powerful, and Louis is aware of the fact that it’s everything he’d be willing to do with Harry. Of course, they were taking things at their own pace, and Louis isn't ready to voice his feelings about it anyway.

When Victoria and her _now_ husband kiss, the church fills with loud cheers and Victoria is laughing along with Damien, holding onto each other like nothing else in the world mattered.

Louis bites a smile when he notices Harry’s twinkled eyed expression.

“That’s beautiful.” Harry murmurs as he looks at him, beaming from ear to ear.

“I know, kind of wish that was me up there.”

“What? Marrying _that_ guy?” Harry asks scandalously making Louis giggle. He silently shakes his head up at him, feeling his cheeks get hot.

“Not him, obviously.” The words are left hanging in the air, and Harry’s expression falters slightly as his eyes flicker down to Louis’ lips.

 _“Really?”_ Harry whispers in search for a confirmation, nearly inaudible over the ongoing cheer from the crowd. Louis only smiles and shrugs, not wanting to make his comment more of a big deal as it is.

Thankfully though, Zayn is shoving Harry out of his way to go through. “Let’s go outside, it’s pretty stuffy in here.”

Harry breaks out of his thought, moving away to let Zayn pass through.

“Let’s go.” Louis links their fingers together, following behind Zayn and Liam and feeling ecstatic with what just happened.

 

When they make it outside, Louis’ head feels a bit faint and he begins to think he won’t be able to make it to the reception with his body starting to feel weak.

He holds Harry’s arm, grip tightening to get his attention. Harry stops talking to Zayn and turns, expression falling and eyes filling with concern.

“Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

Louis nods and smiles, “’M just feeling a bit lightheaded, can we take a seat?” Harry complies as he guides them toward the white benches just outside of the church. Cautiously, Louis sits down and sighs as he lets the cool air come in contact with his face. The dizziness has subsided thankfully and his skin has regained its color.

“You lads going to the party?” Niall approaches with his hands in his pocket and Barbara by his side. Harry shrugs and glances at Louis in hopes of getting an answer.

“Louis isn’t feeling too well. We might have to head back home-”

“Hey Harry if Louis isn’t okay I can drive him home myself, I don’t think I want to go to the reception. That way you and Cassie can enjoy yourselves and Louis can get some rest.” Liam offers kindly.

“It’s okay Liam, I’m fine.” Louis smiles as he tries to stand, holding himself against the bench and Harry’s arm. Abruptly, Louis sustains an indescribable popping sensation followed by a warm feeling filling his pants.

Still confused, he hears Cassie gasp right as Harry takes his arm and Louis nearly faints when she says, “Dad, I think your water just broke.”

A couple bystanders turn and gasp equally, pointing down at Louis with an unreadable expression.

He looks down and as expected, his pants are soaked and his legs are dripping with warm liquid, making him cringe at the feeling.

 _“Oh my god.”_ He chokes out, looking at Harry with wide-eyes only to find him in a state of shock.

“Harry you need to get Louis to the hospital, now.” Zayn snaps, making Harry shake his head furiously.

“C’mon on Lou… let’s-” He sounds absolutely distracted as he and Louis rush to the car while the rest shout out positive comments.

“I’ll take Cassie and meet you guys at the hospital. Hang in there Lou!” Zayn exclaims as he waves at them goodbye.

With shaky hands, Harry opens the door for Louis and carefully helps him sit but it only makes Louis grow increasingly frustrated when Harry can’t get his seatbelt on.

“I got it.” He says loudly, taking the seatbelt from Harry’s hand roughly. After a couple seconds Harry slides inside, still unable to form proper words.

He starts the car and stares straight ahead, his breathing becoming harsher and that's when Louis realizes that Harry's panicking.

“Harry, look at me yeah?” Immediately, Harry turns to look at him with nothing but fear written over him so Louis sighs and takes his hands. “H, we’re finally going to have this baby and in order for this happen successfully, I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that?”

Harry nods and takes a deep breath before muttering softly, “I’m really nervous Lou, like  _really_ nervous.” Louis only smiles and brings his hand over his belly.

“I know how you feel love. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Are _you_ okay? I mean, shouldn’t you be feeling some type of pain or-”

“I’m fine Harry just drive us to the hospital so they can get this baby out of me already.” Louis smiles when Harry puts his hands on the steering wheel and pulls out of the parking lot.

When they’re on the road, Harry lets out an almost cynical laugh and Louis grins at him in confusion.

“I can’t believe this, we’re going to have a baby Lou. We’re really having this baby.”

With a tight grip on Harry’s hand, Louis leans against his shoulder and nuzzles against him, “Yeah Haz. We're going to be dads again.”  


	17. Chapter 17

 

The room is cold and the air feels heavy on Louis' lungs. He's sweaty in all the wrong places, his throat feels dry, and there's a excruciating pain every so often in his admomen that makes him feel closer to death. The hospital gown he changed into is clinging to his wet skin and he feels so bare and exposed in it. 

Then it comes again, the  _now_ familiar pain begins to creep up on him so he clenches his fist and let's the contraction take over his body.

"Jesus  _\- fuck."_ Louis groans loudly for what happens to be the billionth time in a span of six hours. Not only has it felt like a whole eternity since he and Harry arrived at the hospital, but he's beginning to get impatient with this whole 'labour' situation. 

His grip on Harry's hand is deadly, skin gone completely white from the harsh pressure.

Harry only smiles fondly as he watches his boyfriend yell obscenities, squirming and crying over the hospital bed.

"Harry, I need you to-" Louis cries out in pain and presses on Harry's hand tightly. His voice has gone raspy from the lack of hydration, it feels like a fucking desert in his throat.

"What do you need baby?" Harry asks in concern, brushing away some of Louis' wet fringe across his forehead.

"I'm thirsty. Want some water."

Cassie - who had been sitting quietly for most of the time - perks up at that from her place in the corner of the room, "I'll go."

She gets up from her chair and rushes out the door and Louis sighs in relief from the help she and Harry have given him since they arrived.

It makes him feel slightly sad as he remembers the day he went into labour with Cassandra. He was practically lonely.

He had been walking home from the thrift store when he felt his water break. Louis hadn't expected it to be soon, so with worry at the pit of his stomach and drenched sweats, he rushed home and cried to his mum.

Jay had taken him to the hospital immediately after she saw her son standing in the doorway with a horrified expression. When they arrived, Louis was scheduled for a cesarean because his body was too small for natural birth and it only frightened him more.

They had put Louis to sleep, but once he gained consciousness, he recognized the small newborn sleeping peacefully in a bed beside him.

He had trouble processing his thoughts clearly as he watched the tiny baby open her eyes, blue like his. It was an instant connection but Louis hadn't let it overwhelm him. That baby wasn't going to be his, and he let her go.

He remembers the way the baby had cried loudly when she was taken away, the way her piercing shutters had rang in his ears painfully. It was then when Louis realized he had let go to yet another important person in his life.

"I want to get up." Louis says seconds after Cassie had left the room, taking Harry by the shoulder and sliding his feet down to the ground. His back aches from the hours of laying over the bed and his legs are screaming at him for some type of movement.

Harry holds Louis' waist as he pulls off from the bed, legs wobbling while he tries to get his balance going.

"How're feeling Lou?" Louis groans and shakes his head as soon as the words leave Harry's mouth.

"I don't know Harry. How would you feel if there was a baby trying to _claw_ out of you?"

Harry smiles. "Just take a couple of deep breaths and see if that helps with the tension."

Louis huffs out and steadies his breathing, chesting rising and falling with every intake. 

After a few minutes, he feels another contraction creeping up on him. He braces himself against Harry's side and buries his face on his chest. 

Louis lets out a purging yelp, muffled by Harry's t-shirt. He grips tightly onto Harry's bicep and continues to groan out in pain. 

"It's okay Lou-"

"No it's not okay, it hurts. _It bloody hurts_ _, H."_ Louis complains with a lower voice. "I'm _never_ letting you impregnate me again. Not if it means going through this again." 

Harry laughs this time and Louis wants to punch him because he doesn't _understand._ "I'm sure that's not true."

Before Louis can even try to roll his eyes, Cassie walks in quickly with a cup of water in her hand.

"How're you doing Dad?" She asks softly while handing him the cup.

Louis takes a fragile sip and shakes his head tiredly. "Terrible. Don't have children Cassie or else you'll die." 

"Oh don't worry. I'm already planning on getting my uterus removed." She tells him before kissing his cheek softly. Louis manages to smile at that as he takes another calming breath, shifting his body weight entirely towards Harry.

"I don't think I can have this baby." Louis breathes out slowly without pulling away. "I know I said that everything would be okay but it's not. _God,_ it's not. It feels like my insides are caving in-"

"Louis, breathe." Harry cuts him off abruptly. Louis blinks up at him cautiously. "I can only imagine how much pain you're in right now but it'll all be over soon okay?" He presses a kiss under his eye. "Think about the baby, how soon enough we'll have our little angel in our arms."

Louis can't argue with that. He's been dying to meet his son since the minute he realized he was pregnant. Louis would do anything to have his little baby, even if it means going through hundreds of more contractions. 

Dr. Gardner walks in shortly after Louis sits back on the bed, wearing an excited smile on her face.

"Louis, how are your contractions going?"

"They're getting worse." He murmurs in response, voice becoming rough from the lack of energy.

"If the pain becomes too much for you we can always give you an epidural-"

"No thank you. I'd rather not have a needle anywhere near me right now."

Dr. Gardner laughs, walkingover to him. "Could you lay down and spreads your legs for me?"

At that moment, Harry looks at Louis with a comical expression, dimples beaming out as his smile slowly shifts into a filthy smirk. 

"Harry if you don't stop, I'm going to reach out and punch that smile right off your face." Louis grits out just as another contraction hits him. There's a pit of fury building up inside of him from not being able to control his pain, feeling so disconnected from his body. He closes his eyes tightly and grips the bed, throwing his head back in agony.

The doctor calmly rubs a hand over Louis' arm, "It's alright."

Cassie' eyes widen when she sees Dr. Gardner put on a pair of gloves and turns away from Louis entirely.

He whimpers in surprise as soon as he feels a gloved finger press against his hole right before they slide straight inside. There's only a faint ache as the finger goes in, meaning Louis was dilating successfully.

Another finger slides inside of him causing him to turn his head to the side to try and pull his mind away from the discomfort. 

A feel of relief washes over him when he feels Harry's hand over his, warm and comforting. He opens his eyes and sees Harry smiling at him, eyes greener than ever.

"I love you." Harry says to him when Dr. Gardner pulls her fingers out.

"You're almost there Louis. I'll be back in about thirty minutes to check up on you again." She informs him. Louis can only nod due to the tight feeling in his throat.

He turns back to Harry with a lopsided smile and whispers, "love you too."

 

Zayn's eyes follow Liam as he paces back and forth in circles impatiently with his hands in his pockets. 

It's been nearly seven hours since Louis' water broke, seven hours of sitting in the waiting room with Liam right by his side.

Niall and Barbara left earlier because she hadn't been feeling well but promised to go visit as soon as the baby was born. 

It's been a very long and slow seven hours, Zayn could barely keep his eyes open. He feels droopy and slow with sleep, wanting nothing more than to drift off into a dream back at home in his _bed._

He misses his bed so much he can almost hear it calling out for him.

Zayn clears his throat, "Liam, why don't you take a seat?"

Liam stops his tracks and turns to look at Zayn with a tired smile. "I want to keep myself awake, need to keep my muscles moving." 

Zayn purses his lips. "There's a coffee shop near the hospital, we can go get a cuppa if you want?"

"What if the baby is born while we're gone?" Of course Liam would worry about _that._

"I'm sure Hunter will wait for us." Zayn assures as he stands on his feet while pulling out his phone. He quickly types in a text to Harry telling him he'd be at the coffee shop if anything.

"Alright. Let's make it quick, I don't want to miss the moment." Liam smiles sheepishly.

They both quickly walk out into the darkness of the night, pressing so close against each other Zayn could feel the heat roll off of Liam. He smiles to himself as they make their way to the coffee shop.

As initially hoped, Zayn spots it on the other side, and to his luck it's still open.

Liam follows behind as they walk in, the door making a bell sound when Zayn opens the door. 

When he looks up at the tall barista who's back is faced to the door, Zayn turns his head and recognizes the blonde hair hidden under the hat.

The barista turns around and Zayn nearly laughs when he sees  _Nathan_ behind the counter. Who would've thought? 

"Holy shit," he says amused. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Nathan's eyes widen when he notices them and laughs. "Hey! It's been a while hasn't it?."

It was true, Nathan hadn't stopped by in over three months mostly because Harry wouldn't return his calls. Harry had nearly forgotten about him since Louis' pregnancy became his first priority, so eventually the communication between the two stopped.

"Yeah, how long have you been working here?" Zayn asks him as he cleans against the counter.

"Three weeks. It's been good so far." He tells him proudly. 

"Glad you finally found a job you could manage." Liam pipes in.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway, it's nearly midnight." 

"Louis' in labour at the hospital just." Nathan grins at Zayn.

"So it's finally happening then? Good for them." Nathan moves away from the cash register towards the brewer. "Assuming you want some caffeine in your system, I'll get you two some coffee."

"Thanks mate." Zayn calls out.

Liam elbows Zayn lightly, making him jerk in shock. Liam giggles before saying, "How do you think they're doing?"

"Beats me. Let me send Harry a text." Zayn fishes his phone out of his pocket, only to find it flashing repeatedly.

It was Harry calling.

Zayn and Liam send each other a panicked look before he answers the call.

"Hey what's up?"

_"The doctor is coming in again shortly and I think Louis is really-"_

"Okay. Shit. We'll be right there." Zayn hangs up and pulls at Liam's arm. His eyes widen in worry.

"Is the baby here?"

"No but he's about to be." Zayn rushes to say right when Nathan comes back with two cups. 

He checks the expression on their faces and smiles, "Here. Don't worry about paying. You lads go."

Zayn nearly cries at Nathan's kindness. "Thank you so much Nate."

Nathan shakes his head and laughs. "It's alright. Send them my blessings."

                           

Harry can't even feel the sharp pain as his teeth jab over his finger nervously. His heart is beating quicker as the seconds goes by and Louis grows increasingly agitated. He keeps moving and thrashing while the contractions kick in, and Harry wants to cry as he watches because he feel useless. There's nothing he could physically do to stop Louis' pain.

Louis' skin glistens with the tremendous amount of sweat that has built up over the last few hours. He's wearing a tired expression, his eyes drooping so slightly it's nearly unnoticable. Yet, Louis still manages to look so beautiful.

Louis turns his shoulder and let's out a frustrated sigh. "H. I want him out of me already."

Harry hums and continues to caress his wet fringe. "The doctor will be here any minute love-"

As if on cue, Dr. Gardner walks in for the fourth time today and Harry has never felt more relieved to see her.

"You know what to do Louis." She says as she points her finger at him playfully. Harry moves away and watches while she puts on a fresh pair of gloves and slides her fingers inside of him.

There's a different expression in her face, Harry notices. Soon enough, she pulls her fingers away and then smiles.

"You're ready." She says simply, and Harry can see the way Louis shakes his head. "I'm going to need you to stay the waiting room sweetie." She directs at Cassie who nods quickly and walks over towards Louis to give him a kiss.

"Don't you worry Dad. Everything will be fine." 

Harry smiles as he watches the way Louis blinks slowly and his eyes get glossy while Cassie walks out through the door. Nearly a few seconds after she's walked out, two nurses walk inside with white masks over their faces. One of the nurses is pushing in a small bed, cutely resembling a shopping cart.

Dr. Gardner puts on a mask, and by the crinkles in the corner of her eyes Harry can tell she's smiling.

"Harry, you might want to be standing next to Louis on this one." Harry immediately rushes right by Louis' side, taking ahold of his sweaty hand. He can feel Louis' pulse quickening, so he gives him a small squeeze.

"Lay back for me Louis, and spread your legs out widely... are you comfortable?"

Louis nods hesitantly without a word, biting his bottom lip so hard Harry sees white. Louis turns his glance towards him, blue eyes looking up at him with such fond and smile so wide Harry's heart swells.

He can't quite believe this is happening, his child is almost here. _Their_ child. In just a couple minutes, Harry would be holding the tiny person in his arms, ready to give him all the love in the world.

"Alright Louis, I want you to start pushing okay?" Louis srunches up his face and grunts before letting out a loud frustrated breath. His grip on Harry is bruising but he doesn't mind it at all.

Harry doesn't dare to look between Louis' legs, doesn't even want to _think_ about how it looks. He already feels lightheaded with the flowing chants of _"push"_ and encouragements. 

"Lou, c'mon deep breaths." Harry reminds him and Louis can't do anything but comply tiredly, taking an audible breath in before releasing. 

Harry doesn't know how long it's been, but his hand is numb and the doctor's voice has gotten much chirper making Harry snap out of his daze.

"He's crowning!" She says, and Louis continues to cry out Harry's name. "Come on Louis, give us one more push!"

As told, Louis throws his head against the bed harshly and pushes.

Then Harry hears it.

He hears the unmistakable sound of a baby's cry, a small broken sound that makes his heart fall to the pit of his stomach.

It's the sound of their son, their _Hunter._ It's the sound that Harry had been living to hear for months.

The nurses gasp excitedly as Dr. Gardner pulls Hunter up, holding the tiny baby in the air.

"There he is!" Dr. Gardner cheers. Louis quickly looks up at that, expression softening as soon as his eyes land on Hunter.

It's a breathtaking moment when Louis let's out a breathless laugh and squeezes Harry's hand. It all feels surreal, the fact that their son is just a few feet away from them, that he was here _now._

Harry blinks once before his vision blurs from the tears that had been filling his tired eyes. He's allowed to cry, he's sure many other fathers have stood in the same room and cried the way Harry was, or perhaps _worse._

Hunter cries louder when the doctor cuts the placenta and wraps a towel over his tiny frame, wiping off some of the blood and other unnamed substances.

Harry can't stop the tears that fall down freely while he watches Dr. Gardner place a blue little hat on him and wrap him with a blanket. She walks over to Louis with a beaming grin, handing Hunter to Louis.

Harry feels so emotionally disconnected, his mind feels like he's in a dream.

Louis though, is almost in a state of shock. His eyes are red with fatigue, his mouth is slightly gape and his hands shake as he reaches out for the crying baby.   

As soon as Hunter reaches the warmth of Louis' hands, his cries fade away slowly and Louis lets out a quiet sob while craddling the baby against his chest.

"You're here. You're finally here." Harry can hear the quiet murmurs coming from Louis as he kisses the top of the newborn's head. 

Louis pulls Hunter away slightly to see his face, expression fond and warm as he smiles down at him. He takes his small, fragile hand in his only to be surprised when the baby wraps his little finger's around Louis' thumb.

"Hi," Louis begins exasperated. "Welcome to the world love. Poppa and I were dying to meet you, weren't we Haz?"

Harry nods with tears in his eyes, reaching out a finger to brush it over the baby's smooth cheek. "Yeah, we were. T'was the only thing I thought about for months."

"And now you're here with us." Louis continues, voice quivering in overwhelming joy. "We're going to give you all we can Hunter. Poppa, Cassie, and I love you so much."

Hunter stifles a noise at the sound of Louis' voice, mouth quirking up in the slightest way. Louis leans down and pecks Hunter over his forehead. 

"Want to hold him?" Harry nods because _of course he does._ There's nothing in the world that Harry wants more than to hold Hunter for the first time.

Louis smiles as he holds Hunter toward Harry. Swiftly, Harry breathes and takes the moving newborn in his arms, laughing softly when he makes the cutest little noise.

He sway his arms and pokes Hunter's button nose, resembling Louis' own. Then, Hunter blinks his eyes open, revealing his light green orbs, just like Harry's.

"Lou, his eyes are green." Harry says softly, careful not to startle Hunter.

"Let me see." Louis requests while Harry turns his arms to show him. He knows Louis has noticed when he grins widely and reaches to brush his fingers over Hunter's hair. "He's beautiful babe."

"Yeah, he's perfect." Harry adds.

The nurse grins at them. "Would you like to bring your daughter back inside?"

"Please." Louis says immediately, sending her off with gracious grin.

"I can't believe it." Harry says then, rocking the baby in his arms. He can't quite captivate the moment in his head, he can't ween the thought that he _created_ this life he's holding. That he and Louis brought him into this world.

"It's all going to start feeling real when he wakes you up at one in the morning." Louis jokes lightly. Harry can only smile in return, not keeping his eyes off of Hunter.

Hunter looks up at Harry wide eyed, with a faint confusion painted over his soft expression. His lips are pouty and wet and his cheeks are the lightest shade of pink.

The sound of the door opening causes Hunter to jerk in Harry's arms, letting out a gurgling sound. 

Harry can hear the sound of Cassie gasping and foot steps coming closer, before a hand makes him turn.

"Oh my god," Cassie whisper-yells. "Could I hold him?"

Harry nods and hands Hunter to her. After making sure she's got a good grip on his small body, Harry lets go and takes a step back. 

Cassie beams at her little brother before looking up at Louis with glossy eyes. "He's so cute."

Hunter sneezes abruptly while Cassie giggles at him. 

"He liked the compliment." Harry points out.

She can't stop smiling as she cradles Hunter against her chest. Harry's heart fills with more fond than he could ever imagine while he watches on, seeing the way her eyes twinkle from the happiness. 

Louis lets out an audible sigh. Harry turns to look at him with concern. He must be absolutely _exhausted_ with all the previous events.  

"You alright?" Harry asks, pressing closer against Louis.

Louis drops his head back and shrugs. "I just want to go home. I'm tired and my whole body aches."

"We will soon." Harry swoops down to kiss his forehead. 

Dr. Gardner approaches them quietly with a folder, "What will you be naming him?" 

Louis looks at Harry, grinning. "Hunter Tomlinson Styles."

 

 

Zayn is shaken awake with a warm hand over his shoulder. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, arms crossed over his chest and a faint ache in his stiff neck.

"Zayn, Hunter is here." He hears a voice say and whoa. Wait a minute.

They were still in the hospital. And it's _Liam_ waking him up. 

Zayn's eyes flash open when he comes to the realization, standing up on his feet with an overwhelming disoriented feeling.

"Where's Hunter?" He asks then, only to feel ridiculous when he sees Liam laughing at him.

"He's in the room with Louis and Harry. We can go in to meet him. C'mom." Liam guides them down the hall after getting permission from the lady at the front.

"How long was I out?" Liam shrugs at Zayn.

"Not that long. Guess that coffee didn't do much in your favor." He laughs. 

"Guess so."

When they finally make it to the room, they find it to be rather quiet. It's only when they actually make it inside that Zayn realizes why.

Louis is sound asleep over the bed, fringe covering almost half his face. Harry was asleep as well, sitting on a chair beside Louis. 

Cassie's eyes were glued to her phone, hiding conveniently in the corner of the room. Zayn could see the small baby bed beside Louis' bed, and tiny arms reaching out into the air from it. 

"Cassie," Zayn whispers, concious of how tired Louis and Harry must be. 

She looks up from her phone to smile at Zayn before getting up and tip-toeing towards his direction.

"So you finally woke up." She laughs softly.

"Jesus, was I really out for that long?" Zayn asks profoundly.

"Well. Hunter was born about half an hour ago, you were still asleep by then. Yeah, you were out for a good thirty minutes." She cues with an assuring nod.

"I didn't want to wake you up at first," Liam says then. "But I was starting to get impatient and I really want to see the little one. Where is he by the way?"

Cassie turns and points toward where Hunter's arms are still reaching out and Liam practically lunges the second he spots him.  

Zayn watches Liam picks up the toddler and hols him in his arms, cooing. It almost makes his heart explode.

He walks over to Liam to get a closer look at the baby.

He's the cutest baby Zayn's _ever_ seen.

His eyes are wide and green, _so green._ He's got the cutest little nose and the tiniest hands. If Louis and Harry weren't asleep, Zayn would have exclaimed loudly about how adorable Hunter was.

He hears Liam laugh curiously, a sad smile spread across his face.

"What're you laughing at?" Zayn asks him quietly. Liam shakes his head.

"I was just thinking like..." He breathes out a laugh. "Have you ever wondered about how your children would be like? You get this image in your head of how he or she would look like? Maybe it's just me but-"

"I have." Zayn interrupts. "Since the minute I decided that I wanted to have kids of my own it's always been in the back of my mind."

Liam smiles at him. "You want kids?"

"I would have one right now if I could." He blurts. "I mean I can but I would need like _another person..."_ He knows he's just blabbing now and he probably sounds stupid but then Liam's expression changes into something unreadable.

And then Liam asks, "You're... you're a carrier?"

And that was it. The question Zayn had been dreading to hear. 

He hadn't gotten that question asked since high school, and even _that_ hadn't ended up great. It's not that Zayn was ashamed of who he was, even if it was being a carrier. The deal was, he hadn't wanted anyone to know (besides Harry and Niall of course.) He didn't want people to know that he could get pregnant because it usually just scared everyone off. And he didn't want to scare Liam off. 

But then again, Zayn didn't want to lie to him either. So he tells him the truth.

"Yeah, I am." He replies casually, but Liam won't stop looking at him with _that_ expression. 

However, he seems to snap out of it, looking back down at Hunter and then breaking into a smile.

"That's cool, that you're a carrier. I mean, you can practically start a family whenever you want to."

"Except there's no one to start a family with." Zayn says carefully. Liam's smile only grows.

"Well I wouldn't look too far." Liam tells him right as Hunter begins to cry.

Zayn doesn't know what that even _meant_ \- if it had any meaning anyway. But he knows for a fact that it made his heart flutter.

 

 

Louis and Harry leave the hospital exactly twenty-two hours later.

It was an absolute relief to hear the doctor finally say, 'you're ready to be discharged' after spending almost a whole day at the hospital.

Louis couldn't contain his excitement, partly because he was finally going to be able to reunite with his bed, but mostly because he was finally going to bring Hunter home.

Once Louis had changed Hunter into one of the onesies Zayn had kindly brought, he placed him on the carrier and made sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks before he shuts the door.

"Wait," Cassie feels at her pockets and then sighs in relief. "I thought I left my phone there. Never mind."

Harry shakes his head with a grin before picking up the carrier. 

They go down through the elevator because Louis could barely even _walk._ It practically hurts to just stand in place, let alone move around. 

They say their goodbyes to the receptionist as she wishes them a good luck with their baby.

Hunter gets hungry throughout the car ride so Louis had to make a bottle, spilling some over the car seat.

"Jesus, it hasn't even been a week yet and I'm already a mess." Louis complains as he wipes the seat with a towel. Harry laughs at him from the driver's seat.

"You'll get the hang of it, don't worry."

By by the time they make it home, Hunter is already asleep. Harry carefully pulls the carrier out of the car and smiles down at his sleeping son.

When Louis opens the door, he's met with Mila sitting on the couch, casually licking her paw. There's a curious stare in her eyes when she notices the carrier in Harry's hand.

"Seems like Mila missed us." Cassie  cries out in pity, immediately holding her up into her arms. 

"She probably didn't even notice we were gone." Louis muses, dropping the baby bag against the counter. He sighs in fatigue, aching to go and hide under the covers of his bed.

"Lou, 'm going to leave Hunter in his crib." Harry states as he disappears into the bedroom. 

Louis breathes out again and rubs a hand over his face, eventually following Harry into the bedroom as well.

Hunter is in his crib, sleeping peacefully while Harry just watches him in awe. Without making a sound, Louis walks from behind and wraps his arms around Harry's waist and buries his face in the dip of his shoulder blades. 

"He's perfect." Louis murmurs against Harry's shirt.

"I know." Harry says. "Just like his dad."

All Louis can do is smile in return because Harry _would_ say something like that. Of _course._

"You should get some rest baby. It's been a long two days." Harry turns and wraps his arms around Louis, holding him in a warm embrace. 

"I don't know if you were thinking about this or not but," Louis brings Harry closer. "I want you to spend the night. If you want of cou-"

"Yeah, I want." Harry assures, raising a hand to brush across Louis' face. "I'll stay Lou. It's no problem."

"Love you." Louis whispers before pressing a kiss against Harry's neck. 

"I love you too." Louis grins and pulls away from Harry's arms as he begins to remove his clothes.

Once he's gotten rid of everything but his boxers, Louis slides in under the covers of his bed and cuddles in the cool sheets. He'd missed this so much and it had only been about a day. 

He closes his eyes and let's his whole body relax, falling into a state of drowsiness and finally getting his body to sleep.

 

When Louis wakes up, the sun hasn't come up yet, but the screeching sound of a crying baby rings in his ears.

_Hunter._

Louis nearly jumps off of the bed when he starts to gain more consciousness, only to be stopped by a hand against his waist.

"I've got him." A deep, hoarse voice says just as the weight of the bed shifts beside him. Louis peeps an eye open and sees Harry get out of bed and walk over to the crib, picking Hunter up from it.

Louis smiles when the baby stops crying as Harry presses a kiss over Hunter's forehead. 

When Harry comes back to bed, Louis wraps his arms around his waist and breathes in his scent. He gets an overwhelming feeling of completeness when he feels Harry's arms around his waist. 

"He's fine," Harry murmurs softly, voice dragging with sleep. 

"I'm glad I'm doing this with you." Louis admits into the dark. He can see Harry's smile right before he feeling warm lips press against his.

"There's no one else in the world I could see having a family with but you."

"We're officially a family then?" Louis says only to tease, but Harry holds him tighter.

"I think we've been a family since the moment we fell in love."

And yeah, Harry did have a point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter I'm afraid :( 
> 
>  
> 
> kidding ! lol. I'm not sure how much longer this will be, probably not any longer. maybe 3-5 chapters left x

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc. are super appreciated! Thanks for reading xx.


End file.
